Eve
by SharonH
Summary: Told from first person of OC. Riddick comes into contact with someone who's unlike anything he's come across.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Riddick Fiction. Don't know where's it's going, or what's going to happen. Just trying.**

It's been told that most of your brain shuts down during cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side; the animal side if you will. I suppose that explains why I'm still awake. My name is Eve. I don't know if my mother meant for me to be named something else. If so I don't remember it. I don't remember anything beyond waking up in the sleep chamber.

While I don't have very many memories, there are things that I know. For instance, I know I'm different than the humans who have me. For one thing I'm younger. This body is not fully grown. They stare at me as if I'm something to be feared. I don't know if this is the case, or if it's just because I'm not the same. Every morning four men approach me with caution, holding me down with metal rods so that another man can inject me with something. I don't like how it makes me feel; Weak, disoriented. Every night they shoot me from afar with some type of dart. It puts me to sleep. I bide my time hoping to find out more. I wait hoping that someone will say something and the memories will flood back into my fractured mind. They call me Eve because I am the first.

From what I have picked up there are at least sixteen humans on board this transport. I can smell them. A pilot, a co pilot, the doctor, and thirteen mercenaries. I feel there should be some significance in the number thirteen, but if there is I can not remember. The men are large, scarred, and hostile. They are uncouth compared to the doctor, and even weakened I sense the man's unease around the mercs. He doesn't like the way they look at me. The doctor has come to think of me as his own. Not his love, not his desire, not his child, but his pet. There, a flash of something…possibly a memory but it's gone too quickly for me to grasp. So I wait.

I've been in this chamber for thirteen days now. There it is, that number again, thirteen. The mercenaries are extremely excited. I smell it in their sweat. It seeps from their pores. The doctor is not pleased. He did not wish to stop, but they did not listen. When he reminded them of the money he pays the leader, Cades became angry. I do not know what happened, but I smelled fresh blood, and god how good it was. My heart sped up in joy as the coppery odor filtered to me. What am I?

Through eyes opened in narrow slits I see several of the men drag in a large prone body. It lives. I hear its heart beating, and taking a deep breath I know it is male. Once they have strapped him down I look more closely. His skin is dusky and glistens with sweat. The man wears the sleeveless black undershirt common on the mercs when they are readying for sleep. His pants are similar to theirs as well. Black goggles hang around his neck and his head is shaved clean. This man is more muscular than the others, and the bulging muscles in his arms, shoulders, and legs flex with the restraints. I smell the drug on him. He reeks of it. The one they give me each night. The one that is to make me sleep, but never lasts very long.

I have only been looking at him for a few moments when he raises his head to meet my gaze. His eyes are silver. He is not like the others either, but I sense that his eyes are not natural. No, his otherness is learned, not natural like me. He was born human, and was made into what he is. I was born whatever it is I am. He hasn't blinked, and neither have I. We haven't spoken, and that is for the best. For what would we say? He is a prisoner, as am I. There is no escape from this Hell that has become my cage. If there was, where would I go? I am a prisoner as much in my mind as in my body. Without memories to guide me there is no sanctuary.

He speaks. "Where am I?" His voice rumbles quietly, but I hear it as if he was next to my ear.

Should I speak? I tilt my head to look at him, and pull in his scent again. His difference, his odor, it is unique. Having had his scent now, I could find him again. "Transport ship." I say softly. Ah, his senses are as heightened as my own. He heard me and I spoke barely above a whisper. He tests his restraints. I pick up the slight movement. Even in full dark I have no problem seeing it. "There is no escape."

Now his head tilts at me. He doesn't know what I am. "And they tell me my eyes are strange."

I do not know of what he speaks. "There is no where to go."

"Always someplace to go." he answers and relaxes back as if he has all the time in the world. I think that is when I notice. He is in cryo, yet he does not sleep. This puzzles me, but I say nothing. Cades and his mercenaries are entering the room.

Cades walks up to me, but not too close. Yes, they fear me. "You awake again little girl. Well now, that won't do at all. Got to get your beauty rest." he chuckled. If only he knew how I dream of ripping out his heart. I crave it, but the craving frightens me. He steps back and looks to another man; I believe his name is Sharl. "Shoot her up." he orders.

The dart hits me in my thigh, and it stings. I feel the drug entering my body, and my eyelids grow heavy.

It does not take long before I awaken. I don't know how I know this, but I do. It occurs to me I have not seen the doctor since his altercation with Cades. I wonder what has become of him. His scent is everywhere, but there is no fresh scent of his to pick up. I look to the man, and though his head is back I know he does not sleep.

One of the mercenaries, Sharl, has entered the room. I smell anxiety. He doesn't want his leader to know he's in here. I also smell arousal. He comes close to me and I hold perfectly still, and perfectly relaxed. His hand touches my thigh, and revulsion sweeps my body. I wear a shirt similar to the undershirt my fellow captive wears, but the pants I'm in are short reaching only my upper thighs. Sharl's hand is reaching under the pants and traveling higher. He moves his head closer to me and trails his mouth up my abdomen to my breast. I continue to breathe carefully, not wanting him to realize I am awake. I have to fight to keep my lips from curling back into a snarl.

His head reached my throat and I looked down at his exposed neck. I feel my fingernails tighten, and lengthen. I feel my jaws expand as if my teeth grow, and I strike quickly and viciously going directly for his jugular. The predator within me knows the killing shot. His blood and flesh enter my mouth and I bite savagely. The taste is not only exciting, but it is divine. He screams.

The sound is loud and echoes in the metal chamber. I hear my fellow captive chuckling quietly. He was not frightened by what I was doing. Sharl fought me, but I was latched on and not letting go. He finally broke away but I had quite a bit of his throat in my mouth. I savored it. That fact both terrified me and made me exhilarated.

The lights burst on, momentarily blinding me, and the other men were screaming. I growled in anger and frustration. Cades stared at Sharl as he gulped in his last breath, and then looked at me with grim determination and anger. I licked the blood from my lips. "Shoot her up, double it." The darts hit me, but as I fell into that sleep I saw them covering that dead body.

"You know how to make a statement." His words brought a grin to my face. "You know how many on this boat?"

"Altogether, sixteen. Fifteen now, maybe fourteen. I haven't seen the Doctor since they brought you."

"He's breathing." the man informed me. "Saw him. A bit beaten, but breathin."

I wasn't sure if that pleased me or not so I said nothing. Someone had cleaned me while I slept. My clothes were clean, and the blood was gone from my face. It made me wonder what else they did while I slept. As if in answer to my thoughts he spoke again.

"Never seen so many big men scared of such a little girl." he chuckled. "Five of em changed ya, Cades watched over to make sure nothing happened."

"You know Cades?" I whispered.

The man shrugged. "Met him once before. Probably why he's got such a big crew this time."

The door to our prison opened and the doctor entered. He was badly bruised. Yes, Cades had certainly made the man suffer. I found I didn't care one way or the other. "Eve, what did you do?" he asked in part reverence, part revulsion. "No matter, no matter, I have a plan." The doctor walked away from me over to the man. The doctor smelled of fear; I could almost lap it up like cream. "I am going to free you Mr. Riddick. Yes, yes, I know who you are. You can kill these awful mercenaries who broke the terms of our arrangements, and then we will drop you off wherever you wish. I do not care of whatever bounty is on your head. Yes, yes, I just wish to take Eve home."

My ears pricked at this. Home? Where is this home? He is lying. I know he is. His sweat smells different when he lies…almost bitter.

"I will return shortly to free you." he whispered and walked out the door.

I turn to this man, this Riddick. "He lies. He will try to kill you."

Riddick looks at me lazily. "Yeah, probably."

"He smells of deception. Be careful for he has drugs in this place." At my words a flash of memory comes and I gasp at the pain of it. The doctor, injecting me with something that caused burning pain. My voice lowered. "They hurt."

Riddick just continued to look at me.

It wasn't long before the doctor returned. He did as he said and freed Riddick. I must admit I was envious. How I longed to be free. Riddick made no move towards the doctor. "Okay, okay, you wait here. I will make the lights go out and when they do you can do your work. Stay away from Eve." I think something cracked in the man's mind because he let out a high pitched giggle. He left us and I watched Riddick carefully.

He turned to look at me. I said nothing, afraid that if I spoke the words would be full of anger and jealousy. He approached me and I tensed slightly, but he made no move to touch me. Riddick breathed deeply. "Don't know what you are exactly Doll, but I'm thinking you should be having as much fun as I get to have." he practically growled. Cautiously he reached up and unlocked the restraints on my hands. "Unless you wanna stay with the doc?"

"No." was the only word I spoke. He bent and unlatched my feet and I dropped lightly to the floor. I stretched languidly. How long had it been since I'd had even this much freedom of movement? I honestly did not know. I said no thanks, and perhaps I should have, but I think it was more of something that had to be done instead of something done as a favor. The lights flickered and went out and I smiled in the dark. "Yessss." I almost hissed the word.

The doors slid open softly and Riddick moved into the hallway. I followed slightly crouched, but silent. Riddick carried something metal and I figured he'd picked up a scalpel from the infirmary. Riddick motioned to our right and I nodded once. I broke away from him and entered the room where two of the mercs slept. With a growl I was on the one closest to the door instantly. He barely made a noise as I ripped his throat out. The other man woke with a squeal. I tasted his fright. He couldn't see in the dark. I could. I leaped and raked my extended nails down his chest. The cuts were deep and blood welled. I lashed out with my claws again this time slicing his jugular.

The door slid open and one of the mercs stood in it with a gun. As I jumped I heard the shot ring out but I was too quick and it missed me. It was almost as if the blood was invigorating me. It seemed to be giving me some strength back. The mercenary and I slammed back into the wall of the hallway as I landed on him and I snapped his head to the side breaking his neck. Three down. Now I could hear the sounds of other screams and gunfire. Obviously Riddick had found the others. I moved stealthily down the hallway. Someone was moving towards me and it took only a moment for me to realize it was Cades.

It seemed wishes do come true. He hadn't seen me, or sensed me. Riddick was at the other end of the hallway laughing. "Where ya goin Cades? Thought you wanted to play."

As soon as the large merc reached me I swung my fist at him spinning him into the ground. He screamed with fright as he realized who'd hit him. I was on him in moments and he held extremely still while I sniffed at him. A low growl echoed from my throat. Riddick was coming up behind me and I turned slightly to growl at him. This was MY kill.

Riddick held up his hands. "I ain't getting in your way."

"Got my beauty rest Cades." I whisper to him. Then I plunge my elongated claws into his chest and crush his heart.

Almost everyone on board was dead with the exceptions of Riddick, the doctor, and me. The lights came back up shortly after I took care of Cades, and I saw Riddick pull up his goggles. The doctor was walking towards us from the infirmary and he held a syringe behind his back. I smelled it. The burning drugs. It seemed he thought to kill Riddick, and lock me back up. The doctor thought I would be docile and meek. What a fool. He was angry to see me out of my cage.

"This was not part of the bargain Riddick!" he said angrily. Like I said, fool. Then he spoke to me in a gentle tone. "Come now Eve. We're going to drop Riddick off and then we'll head home. You'll like it there."

I looked at Riddick once. He hadn't said a word. I stood straight up now. I happened to glance into the room with the two mercs I'd killed. There was a mirror. At first it frightened me, then I realized I was looking at myself. I raised one hand to my face. I'm a child. Not quite a child I suppose, but still not yet fully grown. My hair is black, long, and tangled. My skin is a golden tan color, and my eyes are a bright, vivid green that seem to almost glow with a strange light. An almost sheen similar to Riddick's eyes. I would not say I am pretty, but perhaps when I have reached adulthood I shall be. Right now I'm in that gangly stage that teenagers go through. Isn't it odd that I know this? I don't know how I do.

I look once more at Riddick. He knows I have seen myself, and he noticed my shock. I sigh once and move closer to the doctor, who seems pleased I am doing as he bids. When I reach him I stare and speak. "You are worse than Cades." I tell him. Then I lash out with both arms grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him into the metal cage I'd been kept in. He screams in pain and fear. I pay it no heed for he needs to suffer. I pick him up in a one handed choke hold and keep him in the air. His legs dangle to the floor and I take the syringe he had and thrown it to the side. He stares down at me from bulging eyes. My strength has returned I realize as I hold him effortlessly. I squeeze the life from him and wait for him to gasp his last breath. Then I drop his body to the ground as if it is merely a rag doll.

Now it is just Riddick and me. I turn to look at him. "I am hungry." I say quietly.

"Don't be getting any ideas." he says eyeing the blood around my mouth.

I shake my head. "No, you are not food." I breathe in his scent deeply. "You are something, but it is not food. I do not know what it is."


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't stay together long after that. With unspoken agreement I went my way, and he went his. I had no clue as to who, or what, I am. Riddick knows exactly who and what he is. I envy him that. It has been four years since I saw him last. I have been on this planet, this New Mecca for two of those years. I still haven't found any clues to my past in my travels. I stay to the shadows as much as possible not wanting to draw undue attention to myself. I know I am being tracked. Mercenaries like Cades who think to bring me in for a bounty or even to sell. Also, who knows when I might come across another man like 'the doctor'; someone who wants to take advantage of my uniqueness. Someone who wants to study me. I will not stay here much longer. I feel it is getting dangerous. Even in a place such as this I am not safe. 

I am booking passage on a transport when I smell him. My heart almost stops. I scan the crowds but do not see him, and believe me when I say that Richard B. Riddick is not someone easily missed…well, not by someone like me. Casually, I step out of line and into a shadowy corner. I'm not sure I want Riddick to see me. We parted on good terms, but we are both hunted. Each of us has mercs on our trails. Each of us has their own demons chasing them. Put together that doubles the danger. Oh yes, I have learned much in the past few years. Much of Richard Riddick and his crimes. Do I hold that against him? No. He is a predator as am I. He kills for purpose, as do I. No, perhaps I should, but I do not fear him.

I do not see him and after several minutes of standing still and silent I rejoin the line. I think that's when I notice them. A black man in robes and a girl child; both with a haunted feeling surrounding them. She is several years away from womanhood, and disguises herself as a boy, but I smell the truth. They are talking to authorities. The odor of Riddick is coming from them. I cannot help but move closer to them. His scent is powerful and smells like an old comfortable friend. The girl speaks and fear reverberates in her words. Riddick is dead. Killed on a planet by horrible creatures. He'd been captured by a merc named Johns. That name almost draws a gasp from me. I know Johns. I do not understand how he captured one such as Riddick. Apparently the space transport they'd been traveling on had crashed on this planet. The girl and the holy man were the only survivors. I hear the girl tell of how Riddick helped the two escape. Saving another child Riddick? Should have known that would be your down fall.

It is strange. I find sadness enveloping me. Sadness that the man who helped me escape is no more. I shake the melancholy off. Such is the way of lives like ours. They are not easy or uncomplicated lives. There is always danger, and will always be higher chance of death for those like us. Still, I shall mourn him in my own way. I do not stay to hear any more. Instead I book my passage and ready myself to leave this planet.

Everyone sleeps in their cryo chambers, and I join them by choice. I dream of running in lush jungle. I am fast and the feeling of the damp, green, plants against my bare skin is both soothing and stimulating all at once. This is what I'm meant for; running free. There are others like me running. Not beside me, but to my sides farther away. Breathing in I smell my prey and I hunger. I come to the edge of a clearing and in that clearing I spot several larger animals. They have long graceful legs, smooth brown fur, and strange bone like protrusions above their eyes. This is what we have been tracking. They do not smell us, but one looks around nervously. No matter we are quicker and stronger than they. As soon as we pounce I awake with a gasp.

I am covered with sweat, and my heart is racing with the thrill of the chase. Everyone around me sleeps and I wonder at what has caused me to awaken. There is something wrong and I do not know what it is. Was it the dream? I've never had one so pristine and clear before. Is it possibly a memory? A clue as to where I come from? I know it felt right.

We have almost reached our destination. I am glad. I'm not much of a traveler. A pity I cannot find a place in which I can stay, but that is not an option for me. Now I travel to the knowledge planet; Caspar Four. Supposedly there are records of all worlds, living and lost, on this planet. I do not know if I believe this, but we shall see. The only information I have to go on is my own characteristics and abilities. I do pray I find something. Perhaps there are more of my people. Perhaps there is a world full of others and I can stop running; constantly looking over my shoulder. I know that this is probably nothing more than a dream, but if it is then it has not been beaten from me yet.

We dock and I exit the ship quickly. Everyone moves silently as if to make any semblance of sound would be against some law. They walk with their heads bowed and move slowly. They remind me of ghosts. Spirits wandering the world like a whisper of wind. Not touching, not changing anything they come across. I shake these thoughts from my head and move forward. There is a large flat map-like structure and I spend several minutes looking it over hoping to find something that tells me, yes, yes, that's where you need to go. After a time I decide to head to the main cognition sector. I do not understand most of the titles they give to these areas,my education has been severely limited, but I know that I must start somewhere.

I spend close to a year on this damned, silent planet, and I find nothing. No hint, no mention, about who or whatI am, or where I might possibly come from. Anger lives in me now as a breathing entity, and I feel the need to rip something apart. I've been able to contain this urge so far, but I feel I am fighting a losing battle. The people here look at me as if I am a fool anytime I ask any question and it causes the anger to build.They are of no help to me. I must leave this place before I do something that will destroy whatever strange peace they have here. I must leave before I tear this world into pieces so small and bloody it would be unrecognizable.

&&&

I find it amusing, how many stories and tales I hear of the dead. Riddick is dead, has supposedly been dead for over four years now, yet I hear tell that mercs are hot on his trail. Is it possible? Is he still alive? I find myself wondering if the two survivors, the two people he saved could have possibly lied for him. Do people do that? I have never met any that had that kind of forgiveness in them. It is a pleasant thought that. The idea that Riddick survived and even now thumbs his nose at the mercenaries. I pray they never find him if he does live, and if they do… I hope he destroys all that get in his way.

I have been on this newer colonized planet, Alpha Prime, for a year. I work in the tavern, and people leave me alone for the most part. The people who don't have learned a very hard lesson indeed. There is a man who thought to become better acquainted with me against my will. He still comes in once a week and stares. Except where once his gazes were lustful and filled with desire, now his stares are hostile and full of rage and revenge. A large white scar marks his once attractive face. His thoughts and actions cost him one of his eyes, and I must admit every time I see him I grin slowly, and wink. He does notcome near to me any longer, though I know that if he ever has his chance he will take his vengeance.

I work for a man named Carmine. He gives me a room to sleep in, and money to buy my necessities with. I can not, and do not ask for more. Do not get me wrong; he is not a good man. If given the chance Carmine would take full advantage of me, but while not a good man, neither is he a fool. He recognizes a predator when he sees one. He tells me often I am a beautiful woman, and that I should enjoy being one. In the beginning he spoke often to me of the profit to be made ifI would but gracethe men with my attentions.What do I care what I look like? What do I care that human men want and desire me? I do not care of either. I do my job, and he leaves me alone pleased that more customers are drawn in to look at the woman who gets close to none. It works well for us.

I have reached an impasse in my search of a past. I have had no more dreams, no more memories. I have found no mention of whatever I might be, and I've come to believe I never will. I've made a bitter sort of peace with that knowledge. I no longer hide in the shadows. What purpose does that serve? If they come for me then it will be me or them who walks away. I am tired of running.

&&&

I remember well the day the dead came. Therewere loud noises filling the air, and the bar emptied as all stared at the skies in horror. The planet's defenses were no match for the multitude of invaders. Everyone ran, screaming through the streets trying to flee and hide. I did not run. I admit. I am tired of living this half life.

They did not kill me outright. Instead they took me towards a vessel unlike one I'd ever seen. A man in full armor came towards me. His visage was pale and almost gray.They shoved me to my knees in front of him, but I stared up at him defiantly. My eyes must have changed because his widened in surprise. When the predator within me rises up to challenge my normally round pupils narrow into vertical slits, much like a cats. He stared at me in silence for several moments and a snarl made its way up my throat.

"What do we have here?" he murmured, and I heard the excitement in his voice. I did not speak. I think this angered him. He shrugged as if I was of no concern. "No matter. Kill her."

A growl rose from within meand I pounced on the soldier holding onto my left arm. Dead or not before, he fell to the ground in final death when I tore out his throat. Another soldier slammed something into the back of my head, but I paid it no heed. I turned on him next. A blast of an energy weapon ripped into my side and I ignored it. Anger burned as I killed the second soldier.

The man who'd ordered my death moved so quickly. I never saw it. One moment he was several feet away, and the next he held my neck in his grasp. He chuckled and it was a menacing sound. "Perhaps we will be able to convert her. She will make a fine addition to my army."

Once again something slammed into the back of my head, and that was the last thing I remembered before falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not know how long I have been in this cell. I hurt. My side hurts, as does my head. All I smell around me is death and decay. Even in this metal box I hear the screams and sobbing of dying people. I know we are there for days before leaving the planet. The armored man has not come back to see me. Days pass, and the wound in my side has become infected. I burn with fever, but it doesn't matter. I will starve first I'm sure. They do not bring me food, and there aren't even rats to capture and eat. I do not care. This will be the end of Eve, and all the thought does is bring a chuckle to my raw, dry throat.

A woman came to my cell. She is a beautiful woman, but she is cold and dead just like the others. She brought me a small amount of food and water, and then she studied me. I do not like the way she looked at me. Her mind turns with cold calculations, and I do not like the way I seem to figure into her machinations. No, I do not like this Dame Vaako.

She comes back daily now, but does not bring food or water each time she comes. She questions me, and grows angry when I cannot answer her. I do not believe she comes under the armored man's knowledge. No, I believe she comes under her own agenda. What have I become a part of? They threw two of their foot soldiers in here. I killed them quickly, even wounded, but I could not feed off of them. I became ill when I tried. The woman laughed delightedly.

It is dirty and dark in my cell. The fever is burning higher and it brings back the memories of the first prison I was in. It brings back the memories of Riddick. He is not here to save me this time, and I curse myself that I am so weak as to need a savior. They never took the bodies from inside. I lay here with decaying corpses. I have not cried. I will not.

The woman does not come to me anymore. Perhaps they know I am close to death. Perhaps they do not care. I realize that is the more likely of the two situations. It has been weeks at least since I've seen the sun or the moon. Weeks since I've breathed the fresh air. How long did I fight to find out who I am, only to fall to the hands of death before I could?

I hear footsteps in the hallway. I believe they are stopping outside of my cell and I know this will be the only chance I have to fight for any freedom or dignity I might find. I drag my wounded body into a crouching position and concentrate on extending my claws and teeth. The effort pains me, but at least it proves I still live. The door to the cell opens and a voice commands me to exit and pay homage to my new lord. "Curse your lord to hell." I spit and jump.

I feel things hitting me, but I try to lash out taking as many as the foul men with me. My senses are failing me, they are intermingling with memories as I smell my savior on the men. "Enough!" I hear the voice roar and collapse to the ground.

I can barely hold myself up. I manage to open my eyes. There before me is a hallucination. "Not possible." I whisper. "This is not possible." Standing before me is Riddick. Sweat covered, blood saturated Riddick. He is covered in the blood of the armored man, and another's blood mingles. Female, one of the dead. To his side is a woman in white. She fades in and out of visibility, and she looks at me with shock and comprehension. This woman knows something. "Riddick, you're dead." I breathe out before I slip into unconsciousness.  
&&&&

I awake in an infirmary with three of the dead and the woman in white leaning over me. I growl low in my throat and try to jump away from the others. It hurts but I manage it until two arms reach out and hold me down in an iron like grasp. I struggle to no avail, but then calm as I realize the scent of the man holding me. I breathe deeply trying to catch my breath.

He looks at me with expressionless eyes. "Eve." he says in his raspy voice.

"The girl child. She said you were dead." Then I realize the smell of the girl, the dead girl from earlier. It is the same scent of the girl child. She is dead, and I see something akin to pain on Riddick's face. I pull myself straight. I have already shown too much weakness. "I am glad to see you yet breathe Riddick." I say calmly.

His grin is feral. "Little Eve, all grown up."

His words, and the way he looks at me make me nervous…and something else, but I don't recognize it. Instead I look to the woman in white. "You. Do you know me?"

She smiles at me gently. "I am Aereon."

"Aereon." I say her name, rolling it on my tongue. "Aereon. Do you know me?"

"Perhaps not you, but I know what you are." she said. "I know where you come from."

"And do you know," I ask slowly. "Are there more like me?"

"No, my dear." she finally says. "As far as I know, you are the last. Until I saw you today I did not even know you had survived. As far as I knew your race had become extinct. Much like Riddick's race."

"And my race, what is it?"

"You are part of the race called the Pard. They were a race with some human characteristics and some panther characteristics. Your eyes, the way your teeth and nails grow, your hunting instincts, all of these are characteristics of the Pard."

"The Pard." I say praying the name will bring back the memories. It doesn't. "And can you tell me more of these people?"

"I can. If you wish to know, and Riddick will allow it."

Riddick still stared at me through the goggles, and it was making things tighten low in my belly. I did not understand the feelings. Yet, as I stared at him his scent became more powerful. Intoxicating almost. I found I could not look away. I breathed in another deep breath and his scent filled me.

"Child? Eve?" Aereon spoke abruptly.

I did not look away from Riddick. "Yes Aereon?"

"Do you know how old you are?" 

"Not exactly." I tell her honestly, and lick my lower lip which seems to have become extremely dry. Riddick has taken a step closer, and I edge closer to the end of the table towards him. 

"Have you mated yet Eve, you must tell me, have you mated?" her voice is becoming anxious.

"No. I stay away from men. Human men are foul creatures." I know I speak the words, but they sound as if they come from a tunnel. I hear my heartbeat which has sped up, and I hear Riddick's heartbeat. The two are starting to match in rhythm.

"Riddick! Riddick!" she practically hisses. He finally looks away from me and it makes me cold. "You must leave this room immediately. I must speak with you immediately!" She demands.

She places her hand on his arm and I do not know why, but it infuriates me. I growl loudly. The hair on the back of my neck rises and I get into a crouched position. Riddick's eyes widen and he brushes her off. I calm down almost immediately. I am confused. I do not understand what is happening and I think that is obvious to everyone. They leave the room and I lay down curled into a ball on the table.

Moments later Aereon returns alone. I look at her. "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault Eve." She speaks gently, and brushes the hair from my face. "The Pard are just as much animal as human. You have reached female adulthood. You are excreting a high amount of pheromones. In your species this is the time, actually even before now, where you would choose a mate. Have you not noticed a higher amount of interest in you from men? Pard mate for life." she explained. "The animal in you is trying to recognize Riddick as your mate. "

"No." I deny.

"I am not saying this is an active choice."

"I do not understand. I have been around many men for the past few years. This has never happened. They might have been attracted, but I was never drawn to them." I whisper.

"You will have to eventually mate Eve. It is the way of your people. Just be cautious. Remember, when you mate it will be for your life. You are not like other humans. Pard do not believe in casual sex. They are not like normal cats that feed their itch whenever they are in heat. Eventually your need to mate will grow and cause you pain. I do not know why it is suddenly happening now."

"Impossible."

"There was a legend saying that the Pard will know when they have found their mate." Aereon sighed, and I heard resignation in her voice. "Perhaps that is why human males do not appeal to you. Perhaps you chose Riddick a long time ago."

"No!" I cry out. This can not be. I have never thought of Riddick in this way. I have never thought of any man in this way. Men try to dominate women. They use sex and love as tools to make women lesser. I have seen what they do, and I will not be party to it. I am not lesser. "I want to leave." Terror is filling me; panic. "I want to leave now. Let me out of here!" I scream and fly off the table. Aereon does not flinch, and that is fine since I mean her no harm. I grab something metal off of the table next to me and crouch in the corner. "Please let me go." I whisper. I am begging like a weak fool.

"You can not leave Eve." she tells me softly. "I am sorry. You would die if we let you leave and you didn't take a mate. Men will be drawn to you. Eventually you will kill one and they will hunt you down."

"I will not do this!" I cry, and my voice is ragged. "I will not bow down to any man. You said that I would mate for life, but that humans do not! Humans try to spread their seed to as many women as they find attractive. Men are weak and repulsive." Disgust entered my voice. "So tell me Aereon, what happens then. I choose a mate, and he strays, what happens then?"

"Eve, perhaps we should discuss this at a later date…." she began.

"NO!" I stood straight. "Tell me." She looked to the ceiling and I looked to find windows and a room above us. Riddick stared at us from the windows. "You tell me what I want to know."

"I do not know exactly. Remember it has been long since the Pard have been seen. It would hurt you, both physically and mentally. Your rage would overcome you, and you would become vicious."

Her tone was so matter of fact. So educational. I let the metal knife fall from my hands. "I must think on this, please." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please let me feel the sun, or moon. Let me feel the wind."

Riddick must have agreed to this because after several moments one of the dead, a large man, entered and bid me follow. He walked by my side, and I smelled the woman on him. The woman who'd brought me food. "You are aligned with Dame Vaako?" I finally asked as we made our way through different corridors.

"My wife. I am Lord Vaako." he told me.

Finally I stood outside. The breeze played about my face and I tasted everything in the air. "Do you still enjoy the air now that you are what you are?" I asked him.

"It matters little to me." he said in his bland voice. "But it seems to do well by you."

"Yes. I've always known there is something that draws me. On Caspar I learned it was called nature. I believe I am a part of nature somehow." I smile faintly. "Why does he not just let me go? We have parted once before."

"I do not know. But I am entrusted with your care."

"I can care for myself."

"If you saw yourself I wonder if you would agree." he said with a slight twist to his mouth.

"I was in that cage for who knows how long. Some of your people, dead by my hands, my only companions. Your wife put them there." I could tell he hadn't known. "I do not care how I look. I care that I am breathing fresh air once more." I walked a short distance away and found myself wondering if he was as fast as the armored man. Perhaps I should find out. "I will not go back to that prison." I tell him softly.

He was frowning at me, but I did not care. Could I move faster than he? Was he as fast as the armored man? I could not take the chance they would put me back in that cell. I could not take the chance they would force me to take a man into my bed. The thought of being touched both frightens me and makes me sick to my stomach. Liar, a small part of my mind whispers. It did not make you sick when Riddick looked at you, it tells me, but I ignore it. I do not care if this is my instincts, or whatever Aereon calls it. I am grateful to the woman for telling me what I am, but I am not sure I trust her entirely. Perhaps this is because I have relied upon myself for far too long. 

The man is tense, and alert, but I can wait. I move around, purposely making my strides awkward. I move away from him but he believes me to be more injured than I am. I wait for that perfect moment, and then, when he relaxes his guard ever so subtly I am off. I begin to run, and I am quick. I hear him call out and I know that they will be after me soon. Will I have time to get away? Now that I am running I wonder where I will go. That is when I realize where I am. I am on Helion Prime. Good lord, the destruction is wretched. I do not have time to look around me though. I am running and hurtling obstacles. I hear shouting behind me and wonder how long it will be before they catch up.

My side is starting to burn and I look down to see it oozing. I cannot think of that now though. I do not have time to think of my injuries. Instead I run, and as I run I am reminded of the dream. Yes, the dream where I was the hunter instead of the hunted. I have put some space between us and I stop only briefly to get my bearings. I turn left and begin to run again. Dead bodies litter the roads, but I just jump over them and continue. There, I see a small overhang. It is far too small and narrow for them. I slide through it and even for me it is a tight fit. I am in a silent building now. It feels like a tomb. The dust is making my sense of smell useless to me, but I can still see. No one dwells here. I move through the building searching for another way out. There must be one. I shudder to think I have entered someplace I can not escape.

I move farther into the building and up some stairs. They are stable although I see much rubble everywhere. I hear nothing. It is like walking in Caspar. I wonder how many ghosts haunt this place. Not that I am superstitious, or believe they can hurt me. But there must be something left behind that lives past the horror that has been brought on this place. In one of the upstairs rooms there is a reasonably intact bed. I am exhausted, and though I know I shouldn't I lay down in the center. It is very soft; nothing like my most recent accommodations.

When I awake the sun has set. The moon outside is full, and I hear them moving outside. I have slept too long. I did not realize how truly tired I am. Even now I am tired. My senses are dulled by dust and fatigue. I do not realize someone is so close to me until they are on top of me, and I scream in rage as the body pins me down. I fight, my teeth and claws extending, but this man doesn't seem to be phased. He is furious and finally my nose kicks in and I realize it is the man I scarred. The man who came into Carmine's tavern frequently. I do not understand how he is so strong, and then I almost laugh as I realize it is not he who is strong, but me who is weakened. The injuries, the sleep and food deprivation, all of it has led to this. I snarl and bite at him and he backhands me.

He rips at the leggings that I woke up in the infirmary in. I kick, but it does no good. I have become spoiled. So sure of my natural abilities that now, when they are most needed, and they are gone, I do not know what else to do. I cry out again, and he ties my hands to the posts of the bed. I can not pull free. I see the irony in the situation, perhaps if I had let them pick a mate; perhaps if I had not run away, this would not be happening. He has ripped the bodice off of me and is squeezing my breasts painfully. A part of my mind is telling me to shut down. It's telling me not to stay awake for this. Go to sleep, it speaks, do not let this break you.

I buck trying to knock him off, but he just laughs and backhands me again. "Fight, yes fight." he chuckles. "I like it that way. You've had this coming for a long time." He working at his pants, trying to lower them. I would not beg. I resigned myself to this fate, and promised I would not beg and I would not cry. His hands were prying at my thighs; cutting and bruising. I shut my eyes and waited. Suddenly all I felt was the air moving above me, and I heard a noise. I opened my eyes to see my savior throttling the man. My attacker's eyes were bulging out of his head as Riddick's large hands crushed his throat.

Riddick dropped the lifeless body to the ground and turned his head slowly to look at me. For the first time ever I was frightened of him, but I was also aroused. He stalked slowly over to the bed and knelt. One of his hands made its way around my throat, and he rubbed my neck with his callused thumb. Something hot and liquid pooled between my thighs, I did not understand it. Never have I felt this way. I felt his gaze roam my body. He had not spoken. I wondered if he was going to kill me too.

"You fucked up Eve." he growled at me. All I could do is stare at him. Lord save me I wanted him. He leaned close to me and inhaled. I could not control myself, I began to pant slightly. His mouth crushed down on mine.

His mouth was hot, his tongue invaded my virgin mouth and I met it half way. A strange sound escaped from deep within my throat. I pushed my body closer to his wanting more. His hand was working the bindings on my wrists and suddenly I was free. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down. "Riddick." I moaned. I felt his hand going lower on my body and I rose to meet it.

His hand was like fire on my skin. My legs were still pressed together and when his hand finally met the curls over my center he rubbed it lightly. "Spread your legs for me Baby." he whispered. They opened of their own volition. It was almost as if I could deny him nothing. His thumb touched me intimately and intense pleasure flew through my body. I screamed it felt so good. He chuckled into my neck and his thumb began to work my nub. My hips started moving with him, and I cried out again as one large finger entered me. "So tight." he growled. "So fucking tight."

Now he was pushing his finger in and out of my body, his thumb was moving in slow circles, and something huge was building inside of me. He was biting me, but I didn't care. I cared for nothing but what he was making me feel right then. I pushed myself up and was almost in a straddling position. One of his hands still held me by my throat, I was riding the other, and his teeth were biting into my shoulder. Suddenly everything within me exploded into a million pieces and the fluid of my fulfillment washed over his hand. He held me close for a moment while I caught my breath, then lowered me onto the bed more gently than I would expect. Riddick lifted his hand, the one that had known me so intimately, and licked at the fluid. I found myself getting aroused again at this action. I watched him not knowing what he would do with me now.

Riddick leaned closer to me and spoke softly. I could smell my essence on his breath. "You're gonna fucking listen now aren't you Eve?" He almost hissed. "You're gonna get your ass back to the ship with me. You aren't gonna try to run again. Right?"

All I could do was nod. Confusion was setting in. Why? Why does he not just let me go? I would not ask him. I did not know how to speak to him yet. He took off his black sleeveless shirt and handed it to me. My clothing was ruined. Riddick led me back to the ship. Vaako looked at me blankly and I wondered if by running away I'd angered him. With Riddick it was easy to see that yes, I had indeed angered him. More like infuriated him. Once again I was led into the infirmary. Once there he removed the shirt covering my body. He inspected the marks left by my attacker and his face was grim. I looked down to find bruises in the shape of fingers marring my breasts and the inside of my thighs. My cheek was red and slowly turning purple. I was extremely dirty, and my hair was matted. The wound on my side had reopened from earlier healing.

Rage roiled off of the big man. The two women, those of the dead, looked at him passively. "Bathe her, heal her, put her in my chambers." Then he left.

I did not fight the women. They bathed me gently, and then tended to my pain. They fed me and clipped my hair. It was too far gone to save. I did not fret. If I lived through this it would grow back. Finally, I stood dressed in a dress of gray. It hugged my body, but was some type of soft material. My curls were short and framed my face. My lips were still swollen from my attackers torments and Riddick's kisses. The bodice of the dress fell to a vee between my breasts, and almost to my navel. There were slits up each side to my upper thighs. I wondered where they got this dress but did not ask. The two women did not speak. They lead me down the halls of the ship and to double doors. They both looked at me expectantly so I stepped forward and opened the door. I walked in to find Aereon and Riddick arguing. There must be some sort of soundproofing, because I should have been able to hear them outside.

"She cannot stay in here Riddick!"

"She's staying."

"Riddick, if she mates with you that will be it, there will be no one else for her. Ever." Aereon tried the patient, logical approach. It almost made me smile, did she realize who she dealt with? "You are not the same. When you grow tired of her, what then? Find her someone, anyone, find her a good man who will bed her and take care of her. Do not take her." Her words felt like knives cutting into my heart. Perhaps there was something to her words of me knowing Riddick as mine.

Riddick stared at her silently, and I stepped forward. "Too late." He said lying to her. I knew we had not truly mated. Why did he not want to give me away?

"What have you done?" she hissed. I did not like her tone. I walked over to him, facing him, but staring at the wall past him, and between the dress and my shorn curls I knew the mark he'd left when biting me was visible. "I hope you understand what you are doing. It will kill her when you leave her. Or when you decide to throw her aside." Aereon said softly and walked out of the room.

He had bathed. His scent was divine. I took several steps back. We stood looking at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"It's been a long time since that transport ship." he finally spoke and walked past me to pour himself a drink.

"Yes, nine years." I agreed. 

"What'd you do all that time?"

"Hid, ran, searched. I understand we had some of the same acquaintances."

"Oh yeah?"

"Johns."

I sensed him tense. "How'd you know Johns?"

"He captured me once. Had me for three days, wasn't able to keep me."

He chuckled. "Hurt you?"

"A little. About as much as the others have in the past."

"None of them…"

I knew what he was asking. "No. Several tried, but I managed to kill them. Johns was too interested in his next fix." I laughed lightly. "I heard of your death five years ago. I was here actually. I smelled you, and turned to find you. I saw a girl, and a holy man. They reeked of your scent. They spoke of you and how you died. How Johns died." I felt something in my throat welling up, but pushed it away. "About a year ago I heard rumors that you lived. I did not believe them."

"Should've known better."

"And now we are here. Once again you are my savior." I say turning to face him fully. "What now Riddick? What happens now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm starting to see a trend in you getting yourself into trouble." he stated and sat in a plush chair near the bar.

I didn't speak. I'd asked what I wanted to know.

"You heard everything Aereon said Eve. You know you're in danger if you walk out of here."

"Yes, Riddick. I heard everything Aereon said. I also heard you lie to her. I will not let my life be held on the whim of a man. Not any man." My voice trembled.

"Sometimes we don't have a choice in the way our lives work out." he spoke quietly but there was much anger in his voice.

"And sometimes we do." I said calmly. "If it is a mate I must have then I will leave this place and find a mate." I said the words but I did not mean them. I will never bow to a man.

"I can smell your lie." he muttered and stood, rubbing his hands over his shaved head.

"Just let me go Riddick. You will never see me again." I cried.

With a roar he lashed out knocking everything from the bar in a crash of glass and alcohol. He turned and that flash of fear hit me again. This was not the same man who'd saved me as a child. Or perhaps it was that I was not that child anymore? I wasn't sure. He moved to me quickly, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back. "You aren't going anywhere! Do you understand? If I have to keep you locked in this room for the rest of your life, you aren't going anywhere!"

It felt like my heart was in my throat. "I don't understand!" I cried. "I don't understand why you won't let me go!" My legs hit the bed and I fell to it bracing myself with my arms.

He released me abruptly breathing great gulps of air. "That chance is gone Eve." he told me never breaking his gaze away from mine. "You're mine now."

"I belong to no one!" I screamed as the fury rode me. "No one!" I stood and strode to him. I started to hit him, and punch. I cut his face with one of my slaps when one of my claws extended. I stopped in shock at what I'd done. His head was to the side and he brought his hand up to touch the blood.

He was on me within seconds. We fell to the bed in our struggles, and I fought him with everything I had. It wasn't long before he'd pinned my arms above my head, one of his legs was forcing my legs apart, and we were both growling deep in our throats. He held himself above me and stared at my flushed face. I couldn't help myself. It was so close to me I flicked my tongue out and tasted the blood off of his skin where I'd cut him. His blood was spicy and sweet, and I felt him harden against my belly. I kissed him then. I felt like devouring his mouth with my own. How quickly anger turns to lust.

Riddick's one hand still kept mine pinned, and his other moved to my thigh, pushing my dress up my hip. I pressed my body against his wanting to be as close as possible. I wrapped my legs around his lean hips grinding my pelvis against his. I hurt with wanting him. My body truly ached. "Please." I whimpered. "Please."

"Please what Eve." he growled against my lips.

"I have never felt this. I have never wanted this." I managed to get out. "I ache for you.. Please, make the ache go away."

"We can't take it back once it's done Eve." he muttered. His hand had moved to my tight little curls and he'd already moved two fingers into my wet opening. I push against his hand making them go deeper. 

"It's…too…late…to go back." I panted out. And I knew that it was. My body would never accept another man. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes. I was not stupid. Riddick would keep me for a while and then move on. Aereon was right. I probably would not survive being parted from my mate. At that moment I didn't give a damn. I would take what I could get.

Riddick released my hands and moved to his pants. I lay on the bed staring up at him as he stripped the pants and shirt from his muscled body, and the desire grew within me if that was possible. I already felt full to overflowing with it. His manhood was large and beautiful and it twitched as my heated gaze roamed over it. He stood at the end of the bed looking at me. I got to my knees and let the straps of the dress fall down my arms; freeing my breasts. Riddick slid the dress down, over my hips, and it pooled on the bed around my knees. I moved my head forward and kissed Riddick's body. I scraped my teeth along his collarbone, down his pectoral muscles, and over his abdomen. I was on all fours now, and I ran my tongue along his belly and navel. The muscles quivered slightly bringing a smile to my lips. I wanted him in my mouth, and I moved lower to draw him in. He gasped and his hands buried themselves into my short curls. He massaged my scalp as I sucked him into my mouth. I explored every inch of him with my tongue, and I reveled in the feel of his velvet covered steel. 

Riddick pulled me back up and pressed his mouth to mine. He leaned me back onto the bed, and crawled over to me. He touched his finger to my nub again and flicked and I jumped at the sensation. He chuckled deep in his throat and moved to cover my body with his own. I felt him at my entrance and tensed slightly. I'd heard women in the tavern speaking of the pain which occurred with this. "Relax." he murmured.

He entered me slowly, and I felt myself stretching to accommodate his wide girth. It felt like he was huge and would break me in two if he rammed it in quickly. Ever so slowly he inched into my body, invading every part of me. There was one moment where there seemed to be resistance, and then he was fully inside me. He waited a moment for my body to adjust and then he started pulling out. Riddick began to thrust in and out and the sensations within me began to build. I wrapped one leg around his waist leaving the other open wide so he had the deepest access. Moans were escaping from both of our throats now, and he just kept pushing in and out with his own rhythm. I found it and matched him thrust for thrust. I bit into his neck as my climax began to claim me, and that seemed to drive him over the edge. Within moments we were both spent, and he moved off of me. My heart was trying to calm itself when he pulled me up against his body.

I must admit his actions were confusing me. This gentle Riddick was not someone I recognized. Even at his nicest I'd never seen gentle. I took advantage of it though. I myself am not a gentle person, but at that moment, I needed contact, so I cuddled closer and a satisfied noise began to emanate from my throat. Riddick began to chuckle. "Hmmm?" I grumbled.

"You're purring." he murmured and ran his hand down my hair, down my back. I threw one leg over his two. "My little cat."

I fell asleep shortly after that.  
&&&&

I awoke to an empty bed. A steaming bath had been drawn so I took advantage of it. When I looked down I saw dried blood on my thighs as well as the bed linens. I bathed and changed into pants and a sleeveless shirt that I found in the closets. The clothes smelled of Riddick, and it made me think of the night before. I wondered how he would act towards me now. I wondered if he'd regretted what he'd done. It didn't take me long to realize he wouldn't. Why should he? He had nothing to lose in this arrangement. He could use me for as long as he pleased, and in the end it would not phase him to walk away. With these thoughts filling my head I left the bed chambers and began to make my way down the corridor. I hoped I remembered how to get to the main portion of the ship. I wanted to go outside.

They did not try to stop me. I wondered if I should be pleased he trusted me, or angry that he thought I would be meek and obedient because he bedded me. Did he perhaps misunderstand Aereon? Mating didn't mean he was my lord and master. Before I got too angry I walked out of the doors and into the crisp sunlight. It hit me and I felt refreshed. I was there for several moments before I felt another presence.

"He had not taken you last night before I left, had he?" Aereon asked from behind me.

I turned to look at the woman. "Perhaps not in the sense you mean." I admitted. "But it was still far too late."

"How late?" she asked.

"Honestly?" At her nod, I looked away from her. "I believe my body recognized Riddick nine years ago, when we first met. I knew then that he was not sustenance, I recognized him as something, I just didn't know what it was." Aereon sighed. "Do not mourn for me Aereon. I understand the position I am in. I understand that I am a momentary distraction for Riddick. I am not so naïve as to think we shall remain together. We are both too hard for that I think. One day Riddick will tell me to go and I shall go. I understand the chances of my death will increase greatly, but I will try to survive as if my mate has passed from this world."

"I see you and hope you would be the rebirth of your race. Or something similar to it." she told me softly.

"That is a dream I do not have the heart for. He wants me for now. It will not last. Humans do not mate for life." I looked at her again and noticed Riddick striding down the steps towards us. I wondered how much of our conversation he'd heard. I couldn't tell; I only knew he seemed tense, and perhaps unhappy. "Riddick." I greeted him.

"We're leaving this planet." he announced. "Time to come back on board."

Aereon floated past him and I began to walk up the stairs into the ship. As soon as I was across from him he reached out and took my upper arm in his hand. "As long as you don't try to run away you'll be free to come and go with an escort. The escort is for your safety, no other reason." he turned and looked at me. "Don't make me come after you again Eve."

I nodded once and drew away from him.   
&&&

I was in the room where Aereon said there used to be something called the quasi dead. It was where they'd brought people when they'd wanted to read them, to know who and what they are. I wondered why the armored man never brought me to this place. It was unhappy. There was great pain and mourning here. 

"So, you've drawn the eye of the new Lord Marshal."

I knew that voice. "Dame Vaako." I said slowly turning to face her. Today was turning into quite a vocal day for me.

"Riddick, the new Lord Marshal. He is quite…taken with you. That is what is so amusing about you breeders. Your emotions lead you everywhere."

"Much like your ambitions."

"Oh, so you do have some spirit." she laughed softly.

"I thought I showed spirit when I killed the two men you put in my cell." I looked at her with cold eyes.

"My husband should've been the next Lord Marshal." she hissed. And she said emotions led us around?

"Then I have to wonder why he isn't. I have no care for your politics Dame Vaako. Stay away from me."

"Of course, if that is what you wish. I only wanted to welcome you. If you are to be the consort of Riddick." she grinned. "Or, are you just a temporary fill in?"

"Whatever it is I am to Riddick is none of your business." I walked closer to her and was pleased when she backed up a step. I leaned in. "If I were you Dame Vaako, I would stay as far away from me and Riddick as possible." Now my voice lowered to whisper only she could hear. "I might not like the taste of your dead flesh filling my belly, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't take a few bites on principal alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Why does it seem that in space everything is much quieter? I was on a ship bustling with people and activity, but as I stared out the view port it was as if I stood in the vessel all alone. I was back in the gray dress I'd worn before. The stars moved past us at an alarming speed. Being aboard this craft was far different than transport ships. It was as if a small city traveled through the air. These people, necromongers they're called, I still think of them as the dead. They moved silently, stealthily, and each with his or her own purpose. They remind me of the inhabitants from Caspar. I do not trust any of them. I do not understand why Riddick seems to trust them.

I knew the instant Aereon came behind me. I did not stop my observations. "Do you remember your earliest memory?" she asked in her well modulated voice.

"The first actual memory I have is coming awake on the transport ship. The doctor stood in front of me, and Cades stood behind him and off to the side. I was restrained and held in place by metal bars. Strong metal bars. The doctor injected me with something. Some horrible venom that weakened me and burned as it moved through my veins. But the first time I saw him I remember him speaking to Cades."

"Do you remember what they were saying?" she prodded gently. I smelled Riddick enter the room, but he didn't speak.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "The first day. Twelve days before Riddick came." I begin to mutter. "The doctor, he says…" I took a deep breath into my lungs and it was almost as if I was back in that room. "She is unique Mr. Cades, more special than anything else you'll ever come across in your meager existence. Everything that runs through her veins is power and instinct. He stops talking. Then Cades talks. She's dangerous Colby. That was the doctor Alexander Colby. She's dangerous and I'll not lose another man to the beast." I felt the grin come across my face. "Cades is very angry at the child he and Colby stare at. The child who defies him with her strange and beautiful eyes. She took two of my best men before we were able to subdue her. Then Colby speaks. He says her inner nature tells her to fight back, it is not in her to give up. If we'd only had more time to prepare for her, but her foster parents were on the move. It was our only shot." Terror fills me as I remember being trapped. 

"Eve." Aereon brought me back to the present. She gave me a tentative smile. "Perhaps you should rest your mind now. We do not want to try to hard and destroy any progress you've made."

"I had not thought of those things for many years now." I whispered. "I do have a memory that I experienced five years ago." 

"Really? Do you wish to share it?"

"I'm running through thick vegetation. It is wonderful and feels perfect. I am unclothed, and I am very young. I feel more than see others around me, blending into the trees and environment. We are hunting, and we come across a strange group of creatures. We hunt them. I know just by looking at them that they will taste like heaven in my mouth. My teeth are out as well as my claws, and I move so quietly as if I wasn't there. We surround the animals and are attacking when I wake up." I finish and turn to look back out the view port. "It was when I was going to Caspar Four to look into my past."

"Perhaps your search triggered a repressed memory. Perhaps you suffered such trauma you've pushed all of the memories into a locked box in your mind." She offered.

"Or perhaps Colby gave her something to make her forget." Riddick spoke causing me to jump. He is the only human I've ever come across that can actually surprise me. I don't count my attacker from the previous day since there were extenuating circumstances.

I nodded. "I have often thought that I was given, or injected with something that took my past away." I murmured. "For the first thirteen days I was there the doctor injected many things into my body. He would smile and tell me it would only sting for a moment." I grinned dryly. "Sometimes the sting was more like a stabbing pain. Just remembering that pain makes everything else I've experienced pale in comparison."

Aereon looked at me with something sad in her eyes. I didn't think elementals had feelings such as sadness. As she left the room Riddick looked at me. "She buggin you?"

"No. Her questions make me remember, and perhaps in remembering those early days I will unlock my past."

"And if you never do?"

I try to smile and fail. "Then I will live my life, and eventually die not knowing my beginnings."

He strode towards me and I'm not sure what to expect. "Someone told me you had words with Dame Vaako."

My lip curls in a sneer. "Yes, the woman spoke with me."

"What do you think of her?"

"I think she is a beautiful, dangerous, and hateful creature. Everything that moves through her mind and out of her mouth is for her own gain. She is deceitful and would bow one moment, and stab you in the back the next."

He started chuckling. "True. You should keep your distance from her Eve."

"I intend to."

He's moved up the stairs towards me. He moves quickly and has me pinned against the wall. I gasp at the sudden aggression. "I want you." he growls. Riddick presses his pelvis against mine and I feel his length. It is hard and ready for me and I become instantly wet. He is my mate. He can have me whenever he wishes.

He pushes his mouth against mine and bites gently. I bite back and our tongues finally meet. Riddick's hands leave my shoulders and make their way down my sides, over my hips and to my legs. He leaves my body for just a moment and I hear his pants drop to the ground. He is growling deep in his throat and his hands are back to my legs. He pushes the dress up and over my hips. He becomes more excited when he realizes I do not wear undergarments. Riddick pushes his manhood into my wet core in a moment, and I gasp at the fullness. I bring my legs up and wrap them around his hips as he pounds into my body. My breasts push into his chest and my nipples are hard and pebbled. He takes me with such force; thrusting into my hot body again and again.

"You like this?" his voice is hoarse.

"Yes." I manage to moan. "Harder Riddick. Fuck me harder." And I mean it. I want him pushing his beautiful cock into me as hard and far as possible. He slams me against the wall again and manages to push deeper. I feel it, that magic he brings to me. It is building in my body again. "Ohhhhh."

"Fuck." he groans, and continues to fuck me against the wall. Sweat is shining on his face and I lick at it enjoying the taste of salt and sweat that is solely Riddick. "No one's ever gonna touch you but me."

"No one." I agree. "Only you can do this." I pant.

"FUCK!" He roars as my words bring him closer.

"HARDER!" I scream, and he does. And finally with his last few pushes it topples me over into an orgasm that makes my entire body convulse.

One more push and he cums. He pushes a few more times to get it out, and then slides out of me. My legs drop to the ground and I feel as his seed starts to trickle down my leg. It does not bother me. I am adjusting quickly to this new life. He has pulled up his trousers and now stands looking out the view port. I wonder if he is adjusting as well as I. I wonder if I am more than just sexual sport to him. I turn as the doors swing open and see Dame Vaako. Riddick turns as well.

"Oh, excuse me my lord." she purrs and backs out the door.

His attention is still on the door.

"Do you find her beautiful?" I ask. I am a perverse creature because in all honesty, I do not want to know this.

"She is a beautiful woman." He looked at me with amusement. "That make you jealous Eve?"

I narrow my eyes as my anger burns deeply in my chest, but I say nothing.

"Perhaps I should go and see what she needs." he says and walks down the stairs.

At his words something flashes over me and the anger boils over. After what we have shared my mate wishes to go to another woman? "Go then!" I roar. "Do not come near me again you wretched creature!" My voice is a shrieking hiss. "One night. One night, and a fuck and you toss me aside."

"Eve, calm down." he starts in surprise at my words.

I leap down the ten steps that lead up to the area across from the view port. When I leap it is as if I have merely taken a step. Now we are on the same level. I stalk towards him slowly, and my claws are fully extended.

"I was teasing." he murmured.

"No!" I growl bitterly. "You find her beautiful and you will go to her. You will fuck her and laugh at Eve, the idiot girl." I am embarrassed by the tears escaping from the corners of my eyes. I do not cry.

"Eve…" His voice was filled with warning.

"I should have ended my existence! I should not have lain with you! I will never lay with you again! I will never let you in my body again!"

"Shut up!" he orders.

"Go to hell Human!" I snarl and am out the door. I am a blur of movement. He yells after me but I pay him no heed. I cannot escape the ship, but I can escape him for a time. I continue to run and finally I find a small vent to pull myself into. It pushes air past me and shoots it out into space. He will have trouble smelling me here.

I hear stomping and feet beneath me and eventually I hear Riddick's footsteps. "Eve!" he calls.

"What is happening?" Aereon has joined him.

"I have no fucking idea." he says angrily. "One minute we were, well, never mind. The next I was teasing her and she went ballistic."

"How were you teasing her?"

Hearing him explain it to her brought tears to my eyes. Why, why had I given myself to him? I should have let the armored man kill me. I could not share my mate. I could not bear it. I could not survive it.

"Riddick, you fool." Aereon muttered. "If you'd only listened to me."

"I did listen." he hissed. "I haven't touched anyone else."

"It is not only that Riddick. You are her mate. You are to provide for her. Care for her as a mate does."

"Like a husband?" he sneered.

"No Riddick, it is far more than just marriage for Pard. If she believed you to be unfaithful, it will rip her apart. They do not share mates. They do not marry, divorce and move on. They are monogamous and that monogamy lasts their entire lifetime. If you were true Pard and another man touched Eve in any sexual way you would destroy him, or die trying. The women of the Pard are the same. Eve does not have all of these memories, Eve does not understand what she is feeling. I tried to warn you."

"So when I said what I did she thought I was going to do it?" he murmured.

"You are her mate and would not lie about that."

Her words made sense to me. They felt right, and they broke my heart. Riddick had not understood what he was getting into. My logic tells me I should forgive him his mistakes, but everything in my being tells me to defend myself, lash out, attack before I am attacked. I knew in that instant I could not stay with Riddick and his dead. One day he would go to the dead queen and I would kill her. And possibly him.


	6. Chapter 6

I hid in that vent for several hours. My mind was racing with everything I'd heard. My mind raced trying to figure out how I would escape from Riddick. I did not believe it was something he would just allow. I still do not know why, but it is the way it is. I also had to consider the fact that I might not survive for long after leaving my mate. Aereon had made it seem as if it would not be possible.

I do not know if Riddick knew I was in the ventilation system. I could still hear guards searching for me, but he and Aereon had walked away. My body was cramped from sitting in the same position for so long. I knew I needed to go back, but for some reason my legs would not listen. Finally, I moved. When I was certain there was no one below me I dropped down from my hiding spot to land quietly on the floor. It wasn't difficult to move through the corridors without being seen. I just made sure to stay behind the dead. It was easy due to their smell. Don't misunderstand, it is not a foul odor, it is just not the same as a purely living being. Perhaps it is more of a lack of odor?

I made it back to the chambers that I had shared with Riddick the evening before. His chambers. I had nothing. Not myself, not a home, and not a mate. I wondered if he was inside. I took a deep breath and entered the room. It was empty.

I drew a bath and washed the essence of our intercourse from my body. I changed my clothing into a simple white gown that hung loose on my slender frame. I belted it around my waist and moved to the bed. Weariness rode hard on my body. My natural abilities allowed me to heal more quickly than others, but my imprisonment had done much harm. I laid upon the bed and closed my eyes.

I do not know how long I slept, but I awoke and the room was in complete darkness. I had left a light burning. It did not matter; I can see very well in the dark. I think perhaps I prefer it. Riddick was there. I could smell him. I sat up on the bed and looked around. There, a flash of silver near the chairs across the room. He watches me, but says nothing. Is he waiting for me to speak? And what should I say? Nothing he would listen to. Nothing he would understand. He is a human male, and though I do not know much about my own people I do know that we are very unlike humans when it comes to matters of the heart. How unfortunate for me it is that this man, my mate, holds my heart within his grasp.

He stands and comes closer. My body tenses naturally. Is he going to punish me for running? Is he going to punish me for my earlier words? I stiffen and hold my chin out defiantly. I meant every word I spoke.

"We need to come to an understanding." he says softly.

"There is no understanding for the two of us Riddick." I respond.

"I didn't really understand…"

"Isn't it too bad that it matters not what you understood, or even what you understand now?" I say and the scorn is evident in my voice.

He is at the foot of the bed now, and I still sit in the middle. "What I understand now is I'm gonna have to take better care of you."

"Let me go Riddick. Take me and drop me off on some planet. Let me try to live." I implore.

Anger rolls over him. "Not an option." he manages through clenched teeth.

"Why?" I am close to tears.

"I don't know why!" He roars, and I cringe away from him. "I will not let you go. You're mine!"

"You will tire of me. It will break me, and I will not survive. You will bed Dame Vaako," I almost choked on the words, "And it will destroy me!"

Riddick was on the bed with my face clutched between his two hands before I knew he was moving. "I will never take that woman to bed." He whispered fiercely.

"You lie!" I cried and horror filled me as tears dripped from my eyes.

"No reason to lie." He muttered searching my face. "There's no changing what's done. There's no going back, and you aren't going anywhere that I'm not. If you try to escape I'll hunt you down, and you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?"

His silver eyes were shining into mine, and our hearts were beating frantically, but in the same rhythm. I inched forward ever so slowly; his hands were still holding my face but they had gentled. I pressed my lips to his softly. Heat seared in that kiss. Electricity coursed through my blood, and I felt as if we were merged. We were two parts of one whole. One being which had been broken apart by a cold world, and we'd managed to find our way back to each other. He was right, I was his, but he was not mine.

Perhaps I'd been thinking of this in the wrong light. I believed I would have to leave Riddick, or be torn apart. Perhaps what I had to do was make Riddick mine. I needed to make Riddick feel the same things that I felt. Make him feel the same fear that I felt. Perhaps then he would understand. If Riddick was truly my mate then this would be possible.

It was time for me to stop running away like a small child. I was no longer the teenaged girl locked in a cage by a wicked man. I was no longer the barmaid defending myself from dishonorable men. I was no longer someone to be easily defeated and thrown in a cell to convert or die. Riddick was my mate, and by damned I would be his.

I leaned away from him and let him see the desire fill my nocturnal eyes. His widened slightly, and then his mouth was moving against mine. I did not let him take over. I fought for every inch, and it seemed that our tongues were at war. He is a hard man used to violence, but I am a woman born of an animal race and violence comes naturally. I am more than adequate match for this man. That's when I begin to believe that if I can win him he will be an excellent mate. He is strong, and dominant. I push him to the bed as my thoughts arouse me even more. He looks at me with surprise, but does not speak. I remove my belt and pull the dress from my body. I kneel in all of my natural glory, and his eyes feast on me. I smell his desire for me.

"I am yours Riddick. Yours to take. This body that you lust for is there for your pleasure." My words have him licking his lips. "But I will not bow to you. For I look at your body the same way. For my pleasure. What I can do to you, what I can do for you, no one else will ever be able to offer." I leaned closer taking small nips at his neck and cheek. "You will never have with someone else what you have in front of you right now. You will never feel as good with anyone else as you do with me." I was whispering now and had started to disrobe him. "Your body beckons to me, and mine will answer. No longer, never again will your body speak thus with anyone else."

When he was nude before me I moved up his body and impaled myself on his manhood. He groaned in ecstasy and I smiled, my work had already begun. "Feel me Riddick. Feel me wrap around you. Feel my body accept yours, swallow yours." I began to ride him and the movement seemed natural. His hands grasped my hips but did not stop me. I rode him hard making him thrust into me again and again. The sensations moved through my body and sweat broke out on both of us. I leaned back which caused more friction and made him groan even louder. His eyes were on me, and I met his gaze brazenly. As he watched I put my hands on my breasts and rubbed lightly. He licked his lips. I trailed my fingertips down my full breasts and rubbed lightly over my nipples. He liked that. His erection twitched within my body. His hands left my hips and rose to my breasts. They covered my hands and he caused me to pinch my own nipples. I moaned at the sensation of both of our hands causing this. I bucked harder and knew he was close to fulfillment.

"I want you in so many ways Riddick, my mate. I want you to take me in so many ways. I want you to fuck me under the stars with the wind blowing." My voice was starting to tremble as I moved up and down on his shaft and the orgasm built within. "I want you to take me on all fours like a cat in heat." I barely managed to get out. Obviously that visual did it for Riddick because seconds later he came, and when he did his climactic convulsions pushed me over into my own climax. I screamed at the force of the feelings.

Riddick sat up and pulled me in against his chest. Our hearts were beating wildly. "Mine." he whispered.

"And are you mine Riddick?" I asked.

His gaze met mine. "As much as I can be."

It wasn't exactly what I was hoping to hear, but then again it was better than I could have gotten.

"No more running away."

"Were you worried?" I whispered.

"No more running away." he repeated.

His words made me realize that indeed he had been worried. "I cannot promise I will never run away Riddick, but I can promise that I will not leave you. And if the day comes that I did choose to leave I would tell you first."

He looked at me as if testing my words to see if I was telling the truth, and then he nodded. We slept deeply that night. We slept deeply in each other's arms. Quite a new experience for both of us I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed by with us flying through space. My days were spent wandering the ship while Riddick filled his time dealing with his new people. I did not know if Riddick planned on staying with them or not. Our nights were spent together, and the sex seemed to burn brighter and hotter than anything I would have expected. It was almost a consuming thing, this need to have him touch my body. This need to please him. I don't know if he was tiring of me. It didn't seem like it, but then again how would I know?

My favorite spot on the ship had become the large viewport. I missed the sun and the moon. I wanted more than anything to race upon the land feeling the earth under my feet. I sighed. I do not believe my people were meant to sail through the stars.

"There you are."

I turned at the masculine voice to find Lord Vaako in the doorway. "Here I am."

"The Lord…Riddick searches for you." He said stiffly.

I almost smiled at his slip. Riddick had instructed them to call him Riddick. He did not like the title of Lord Marshall. I couldn't blame him, although hearing him called my lord did make me smile. "Why?"

"I do not know my Lady."

Now it was my turn to look at him in puzzlement. "Why do you call me that? Why do you not call me Eve?"

"You are our Lord's consort. You are the Lady to our people." When still I looked at him he elaborated. "Riddick has informed us as a total that you are his. We are to show you respect and take the utmost care of you. He has said to look on you as if you were his wife."

This was news to me. I did not know that Riddick had done this. It made me feel odd. "I see. I'm sure your wife is in a rage about that." I told him with a twist of my lips.

There, he almost smiled at me. "My wife will have to realize that she does not make law. She does not make the world what it is."

"Necromongers expected to care for a breeder." Yes, she would be very angry indeed. "She sees me as a liability. A weakness."

He nodded slowly. Lord Vaako did not have to say anything else. I knew what his silence meant. She thinks I will be a weakness to Riddick and will try to use that against him. Ambitious even now.

"She is a fool if she thinks of me as a weakness to Riddick. Whether I'm alive or dead will not change anything."

"You don't believe he would mourn you if you died?" he asked curiously.

I smiled at this. "I believe that he would be angry. Very, very angry. And while anger might be a weakness in some, it is not in Riddick. No, in Riddick, anger makes me him powerful. More cunning. He is already the stuff of nightmares."

"He is just a man."

I tilted my head to look at him. "Do you really believe that? After seeing all you have seen?" Vaako walked up the stairs and stood next to me. "Riddick is something to be feared. Respected."

"And do you respect him?"

"Yes. And I fear him."

"You fear the man who you've tied yourself to? I was there when Aereon explained the way of things to Riddick."

"There are many fears we carry with us Lord Vaako. With or without knowing it I follow the ways of my people that dictate that I will be with one man. My instincts chose Riddick a long time ago." I took a step back from the man. I did not fear him, but found I felt uncomfortable with another male being so close to me. "Tell me Lord Vaako, do you regret not landing the killing blow which would have put you as the next Lord Marshall?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "No." he answered me quietly. "No, the Lord Marshall was weak, and needed to be removed. But Riddick proved himself more able. He defeated the Lord Marshall from the beginning where as I would have just landed the one blow."

"Cheap victory?"

"Yes."

"Unworthy of a man who showed such loyalty and faith." I lowered my voice. "Be very careful Lord Vaako. People with such high aspirations can lead others down the wrong path. You are too strong a man to be led so easily."

Vaako looked at me thoughtfully. He nodded slowly and turned to go.

"Lord?" I stopped him. "I am truly sorry for running the first day we met. I did not consider how my actions would affect you and I hope you'll look past that." 

"Of course my Lady." He murmured and a tension broke between us.

"Well, I asked you to get Eve for me and instead find the two of you having a cozy conversation." We both turned to see Riddick standing in the doorway. Lust pulsed through me as it always does upon seeing him.

"I was giving Lord Vaako a long overdue apology." I explained. "And before that I was asking why he called me my Lady. I do not understand."

Vaako looked at us both and exited the room. Riddick dimmed the lights somewhat, removed his goggles, and approached slowly. "What's there to understand?"

"I am no lady, I am just Eve." I told him looking into those silver shined eyes. I had dressed with special care that morning. Most of the women here wore black, gray, or tan. The dress I wore was a darker tan, and it was two pieces. The top hugged my breasts and left my arms bare, the bottom hung low on my hips. The skirt had many slits and swirled around my legs like separate strips of cloth as I moved.

He was right in front of me now and brushed curls back from my face. "You're my lady." He muttered before kissing. I put my hands to his waist and kissed him back. I wish I could voice what I was feeling, but I do not really know what it is. "My lady deserves respect." He told me kissing my jaw and nuzzling my neck slightly. His arms had moved around my waist and spanned my back now.

I looked into those eyes and saw something I'd never seen before. "What is wrong?"

"I didn't like seeing Vaako so close to you." His voice was but a whisper. "I wanted to tear him apart. Rip him from limb to limb."

"Vaako does not desire me Riddick." I tell him softly. "It does not matter if he did. I am yours."

A strange possessive light came into his eyes. "Yes." The door to the room swung open. "What do you need?" he practically growled. Our eyes were still merged.

"Riddick. We are approaching Caspar Four. You said you wanted to be told." Aereon spoke softly.

Riddick still looked at me with a small smile. He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip and my breath caught in my throat, and he smiled wider in pleasure. "And they made you the messenger?" He asked her.

"I offered." Her voice was soft.

"Why do we go to Caspar?" I asked him.

"Because we're going to try to learn more about you." He slid his hand down my cheek and I rubbed against him. "Aereon has offered to assist us in finding more information for you."

I couldn't pull my gaze away, but it looked as if he couldn't either. I heard Aereon mutter something and all of the sudden Riddick's arm lashed out and caught a dagger that she had hurled at us. Our gaze broke and he looked over at her slowly. "Incredible." She murmured. "Even caught in each other you can still sense danger. I wondered."

"Next time you want to try out your little experiments leave Eve out of it." Riddick's voice was dangerously low.

"I meant no harm Riddick." She said calmly.

"I am tired." I tell him. "Take me your chambers Riddick. Please."

"Our chambers." He told me softly and led me from the room. At the last moment he dropped the dagger to the floor at Aereon's feet.

Looking at the streets of Caspar Four it seemed that not a day had passed since I left those years ago. It was still silent and gray. I have to believe that this is actually the first planet the Necromongers have ever been to where they haven't destroyed and conquered. We showed no aggression, therefore no aggression was shown to us. It was a relatively small party that we went out with. Riddick, myself, Aereon, Vaako, Toal, and four Necromonger soldiers. Toal is a large black man whom it would seem is second to Vaako.

I assumed we would draw many looks with our odd party, but the people here were even more lifeless than those I now traveled with. Yet, the inhabitants of Caspar Four are completely living. Only Aereon and I had been here previously and the men were uneasy. Riddick had pulled me between himself and Vaako. If it hadn't made me feel…cherished, I would have laughed. These people were not a danger to me. They were a danger to themselves.

"What's wrong with them?" Riddick muttered drawing Aereon's attention.

"They have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. That is all they consider." she told him.

"They are like ghosts." I told him. "They do not speak to strangers and only very rarely to each other. The few times I was able to get them to speak with me they were disdainful and condescending."

"Show me who treated you like that and they won't ever do it again." he promised me quietly.

I smiled for him. "My savior." I whispered for his ears alone. Who would have thought that Riddick could make me feel this sense of contentment? I pointed to the large dull gray building in the distance. "That is the main cognition sector. That's where I began my search."

Aereon nodded and we began the short journey. "You were not wrong to start there Eve. In fact it was an intelligent choice considering you knew of no place to start. Tell me, how did you learn to come to Caspar Four?"

I looked back into my memories. "I was on New Mecca. I'd been there for almost two years and nothing had come to me. The two years before that I spent traveling from planet to planet. I worked many different jobs. Some of the time I was running from mercs. Got caught once or twice, got away soon after. They underestimated me."

"They didn't realize what you were." she nodded to me.

"I was in New Mecca. I overheard one of the patrons of a bar I was working in telling the bartender about his next transport. He was going to the planet that held all knowledge. The man seemed bored with it. Said he didn't know why we needed a planet to hold all knowledge; that some things were best forgotten and buried." We were approaching the building now and began moving up the stairs. "It intrigued me. I've not had any schooling. I know how to read and write. I can do simple mathematics. That there would be a planet set aside for everything a person might ever want to know fascinated me."

Two of the Necromonger soldiers moved forward and opened the doors for us. That still felt extremely strange to me. I've never been treated with reverence, yet that is what Riddick's people are starting to do. We approach the large cold stone counter behind which an elderly woman sits. I remember her clearly. She is one of the coldest of the inhabitants that I met.

When I approach I see the recognition dawn in her eyes, and her lip almost curls. Anger begins to curl in my belly. "Do you have more information this time Eve Of No Memories?" She says it like it's part of my name. Eve of No Memories.

Riddick tenses but I place my hand on his forearm. "I do."

Aereon steps forward and the old woman's eyes widen. Obviously Elementals get a little more respect than a commoner such as myself. "You will address her as the Lady Eve." Aereon spoke with authority, and the woman, after looking at me a bit startled, bowed her head slightly. "We want the records for the planet Paditia, and the inhabitants, the Pard."

"The Pard?" the woman asks. Then she waves her hand. "An insignificant planet, with the inhabitants being more animal than human. Certainly not civilized." She pressed several spots on her console and gave Aereon a small smile. "All information on Pard are in the extinct animal area. Sector sixty three. View ten."

Her words had angered me. Insignificant, uncivilized, more animal than human…she acted as they my race meant nothing, was worth nothing. She, or whomever cataloged this planet had lumped us in with extinct animals. A deep sadness and ache had infested my body and I felt as though tears were trying to make their way to my eyes, but I did not let them. We walked down the corridor towards the section she'd indicated.

Riddick sensed my turmoil and pulled me in against the warmth of his side with his arm wrapped around my waist. Toal stood on the other side of Riddick, and Vaako was to my left. "Odd that a planet meant to host so much knowledge would lump a race that was obviously superior to normal humans in with animals." Vaako said casually. "Do you think they felt threatened by that superiority?"

Was I imagining it, or was the man trying to make me feel better?

Toal spoke while looking around scornfully. "These people are imbeciles. They put normal humanity on a pedestal and anything different is shoved into a shadowed corner."

"I stayed here a year the last time." I spoke softly. "I finally had to leave because if I didn't I would have ripped this planet apart with my bare hands. They are all like the woman. If they speak at all."

Aereon had beaten us to the area and had already to began to pull up the information. A hologram of a lush green planet appeared over the wide flat surface and began spinning. A voice began speaking in a voice showing interest. As if the scientist was interested in what he spoke of. 

[i"The planet Paditia, located in the Colonium quadrant. Currently listed as a dead planet, no life signs when last checked. At one time Paditia was home to many species of wildlife, vegetation, and a race of pseudo-humans known as the Pard.

The Pard were a blend of homo-sapien and panthera pardus, otherwise called black panthers. Black panthers are a black version of the brown spotted leopard once seen on Earth. Pards have traits of both life forms. Their panther side gives them excellent night vision, ability to grow claws and fangs, speed, agility, and strength, along with the enhanced sense of smell, taste, touch, and hearing. Their human side is more obvious in the fact that Pards are formed as highly attractive humans. Normal Pard traits are green, gold, or brown eyes and dark hair.

The race are omnivorous, but fresh blood strengthens them. When in full claw and fang Pards are more animalistic. The Pard are an interesting race in the fact that they are monogamous. They mate for life. If their mate dies then the surviving mate will remain alone for the rest of their life time. In some cases the grief they suffer will end up destroying them. There have been few examples where a Pard mates with a non Pard and it is successful. The Pard are a fertile race and often experience multiple births. The males are highly protective of their females, but the females are actually the more dangerous of the two. Pards are in most instances a passive and peaceful species normally only killing for food or survival.

As a whole the race is hearty and difficult to kill. Their bodies can take an extreme amount of damage and still they will bounce back to full health. Even though they are fertile and hard to kill the race is becoming extinct. Other races have been attacking the normally peaceful planet. Trying to force them to mate and mix their genetics for their abilities. The most recent desolation came in the form of Dr. Alexander Colby. He came in the form of peace to the inhabitants, but now he seems obsessed by them. 

There have been a few families who have left this planet hoping to find a peaceful place to raise their young."[/i 

"Colby." I muttered. So, he'd had a hand in the destruction of my people. Pleasure filled me knowing I'd destroyed him.

"I wonder if he took you from the planet, or found you later. Unfortunately there is not a date as to when this recording was made." Aereon said thoughtfully.

"What happened to this Colby?" Toal asked.

I looked at the man. "I choked the life out of him when I was but a child." I tell him and see his eyes fill with something akin to respect.

Respect. That is what Toal, Vaako, and the Necros have given to Riddick. He earned it, and now they follow him without question even though by doing so their entire way of life has changed. I have not heard any whispers of dissent which make me wonder if there was any during the previous Lord Marshall's reign.

"How old were you when you killed this man?" Vaako asked.

"She was maybe fourteen, fifteen. It's when we first met. She and I took out a crew of fifteen and the Doc." Riddick answers. "Just a little slip of a thing that they'd held captive for days."

"Thirteen days that I was awake for." I add. "On the thirteenth day Riddick came. I remember taking out two of Cades men before Riddick came, and on the night he came took down another."

"Ripped his throat out with your teeth." Riddick sounded pleased.

"He tried to touch me." I said softly. I could tell Toal and Vaako were paying attention. "They injected me with drugs that burned and made me weak every morning. They injected me with drugs to make me sleep each night. I don't remember a lot of that time. I know they had me for some time before I really awoke, but when I did I remembered nothing and the doctor told me my name was Eve. I was the first, and would be mother to all."

"So, it is likely he was going to try to breed you like a dog?" Toal asked in disgust.

I'd never thought of that. "Possible. But not with himself. No, he looked at me like a pet."

"There are no more records that I can find." Aereon informed us.

"Toal, get us a copy of the recording. Vaako, find out the location of the planet." Riddick instructed the men. They nodded to him and went off to do as they were bid. Riddick turned to me and met my eyes. "Would you like to visit the planet?" he asked me softly.

"I would." I answered quietly. I wondered if he realized how much he'd given me just by coming here. I still had no memories, but I knew who and what I was now.

He began to move and still held me close. We left the building and began making our way down the street. Figures all around us stayed on their path, silent with bowed heads.


	8. Chapter 8

We did not stay on the planet after that. There wasn't any reason to, and I found the old feelings of mass murder returning to me as the figures moved so silently. Yes, I wanted to kill them all, mainly just to get a reaction. The things it takes to amuse me can be a bit morbid I suppose. It didn't take long for Riddick to instruct the crew to head towards the planet Paditia.

It was hard for me to believe that I was going to see the planet that was once my home. If not the place I was born, it was at least the place where my people came from. It made me wonder about Colby. He'd obviously meant to breed me, and I had to wonder who he'd planned to breed me with. Isn't it interesting that I can look back on that time so objectively now? The thought of him having some man bed me made me ill, but I don't know if that's because I've taken a mate. Perhaps it wouldn't have been. I tend to think it would have though.

I am in my quiet place staring out the view port when Aereon finds me. I hear the doors open with the soft whooshing sound they always make and I automatically know who it is from her scent. Who would have thought that an air elemental has her own special odor? It's quite pleasant and fresh actually. "What can I help you with Aereon?"

"I came to check on you."

"Check on me? I'm fine." I turn to look at her and find that she is indeed worried. "What troubles you?"

"It must have been difficult for you to hear someone speaking of your people, your race, in such a clinical manner."

"What bothered me was that my race was referred to as animals. Perhaps we were different from humans. Perhaps we are a little more animal than human, but we were not animals." I clench my fists as the anger comes back. "That woman acted as if we were nothing to be missed."

"She was wrong. Your people were powerful and gifted. It is a horrible tragedy that they are no longer with us."

"But they are." I tell her holding my head up. "Because as long as I'm alive, my people are alive."

"Indeed." she looks pleased by my words. "Tell me Eve, it seems as if you have formed an alliance with Lord Vaako, is this the case?"

"I form no allegiances. Lord Vaako and I have an understanding, but I would not call us friends. Not while his wife is still with us." I answer. "I fear that woman's venom might poison her husband in the worst way eventually."

"I see. Well, I will leave you now. If you have any need of me, please let me know."

"Certainly. And Aereon, thank you." She inclines her head once and is gone.

Finally, I leave my view port and begin to walk. I am restless. Just like the ship, Caspar Four is not a place for people to run free either. I have been walking for perhaps half an hour when I come across Toal. He is reprimanding some soldiers, but notices me immediately. I nod slightly to show him I did not mean to interrupt, but he approaches.

"Lady Eve, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I am just walking."

"I suppose you are not used to all of this travel." he murmured as we continued walking.

"No, I am made for running, not flying."

"We will reach Paditia in four days time." he informs me.

"That soon? How wonderful."

We come to a doorway and we stop. He turns to face me. "My Lady, I must tell you this. We are two different sorts, you and my people."

"The Necros?"

"Yes." he nods. "But we will protect you until the end. Your actions show us that you are strong and worthy."

"I have done nothing to show my worth."

"Not true. The actions against you as a child would've killed most, yet you overcame. You survived. You stood up to the Lord Marshall, a man who could've destroyed you. After confinement and near starvation you'd have rather died than bowed to Riddick. You escaped from under one of our best commander's nose, and now you hold Riddick's heart in your hand. Your entire being gives him even more strength than he had."

"As I told Vaako, I don't make him weak."

"No, Lady, that isn't what I meant." he searched for the words. "You make him stronger. With you, or without you. Some would be ambitious and think that you are the weakness in his armor, but we know this isn't the case."

"Why are you telling me this Toal?" I was beginning to think there was a reason for this little chat.

"Be careful Lady. There are some who would seek to harm you thinking it would advance their position. There are some who would go down a path that would be quite unwise." Toal was extremely serious. "We will protect you with what is left of our lives, but we will not always be where you are."

I thought about his words for a moment. "Thank you Toal. I will keep those words close to me." He bowed slightly and I left him there. I was not foolish, I knew who he spoke of.

So, Dame Vaako is not listening to her husband's warnings. Dame Vaako continues in her plotting and scheming. No, I am not foolish, but she is.

It is late at night and Riddick holds me close. Neither of us sleeps. We lay sated by our love making and stare at the darkness above. "Someone told me they saw you walking with Toal today?" he murmurs running his hands through my curls.

"Yes. He had some advice he wished to pass on to me. Do not be jealous of him Riddick. He simply wanted to speak his fealty to me."

Riddick chuckles dryly. "Do you think I have all these jealous feelings now because of that day?"

I knew the day he spoke of. The day I hid in the vent thinking he would betray me. "No. I do not understand why you are having the feelings, but it is not any kind of retribution." I sigh and kissed his neck gently. "You are everything to me you know? You hold my heart in your hands. I am yours."

"Just like I'm yours."

The words shocked me to my core. I almost couldn't breathe. Oh, how I'd longed to hear them, and never thought I would. Yet they'd fallen from his lips so easily. He was mine.

She sought me out the following morning. "I do not like you speaking with my husband alone." she told me haughtily.

I turned to face her slowly. "Well, Dame Vaako, that is a shame. Your husband is one of the men my Riddick entrusts my well being to. Therefore we will speak alone."

"You mean to turn him against me!" She hissed. "You mean to seduce him and brainwash him."

Someone was a little paranoid. "He is your husband, I would never think to turn him from you, no matter how much I might personally dislike you. As for seducing him, well that's a bit of a laugh, isn't it? There is only one man who fills my bed, only one man who fills me, and that is Riddick." Her face was tight with anger, and I moved closer to her. "Perhaps that is your problem. Perhaps you wish it was you who filled my lover's bed."

She gasped and I knew I was right. She lifted her hand and started to slap, but my reflexes are extremely good and I caught her hand before her strike hit. "I would suggest, if you wish to keep your hand attached to your person, you never attempt to do that again." I squeezed her wrist and brought a small whimper of pain out of her. "That's two very big mistakes you've made Dame Vaako. If you make another I shall have no choice but to make an example out of you."

Her face turned grim and she stormed out of the room. Foolish woman. It was only moments later that Vaako, and Riddick found me. "Eve? What did you say to Dame Vaako?" Riddick asked.

"She tried to strike me. I told her if she did so again I would remove her hand." I told him honestly. "This was after she ordered me to no longer speak with Lord Vaako."

Vaako sighed. "She is going to challenge you." he said shortly. He was not pleased by his wife's actions.

"And?" I inquired.

"It will be to the death."

"And when will she challenge me?"

"I do not know. My wife keeps her own counsel these days. She says I have betrayed her."

Riddick was angry. Or perhaps angry is too light a term? "What happens if Eve refuses?"

"I will not refuse." I tell him and he growls at me. Temper temper. "I'm sorry Riddick, but I will not refuse. The woman has insulted me twice now. The challenge will be a third and I will not stand for it. My only concern is for Lord Vaako. He will lose a wife in this challenge."

"You're so sure you will win?" Vaako asked me in shock.

"Yes. I am."

We are in orbit around Paditia. Feelings are swirling around in the pit of my belly like a thousand fluttering butterflies. Dame Vaako has not issued her challenge yet. I do not know if it is because she fears me, or perhaps Vaako has warned her against such a foolhardy act. Somehow I do not think she would listen to her husband. I suppose it could be that she seeks to lull me into a false sense of security. If that was her purpose then she was less cunning than I gave her credit for. No matter, if it happened I would deal with it.

I am not conceited or arrogant if that is what you are thinking. I know I might sound that way when I say I will defeat her. It is not pride that draws these words from my lips. It is knowledge and will. As the last of my race I will not succumb to some woman's petty machinations.

I move to the command center of this large vessel to find Riddick in conference with Toal and Vaako. I move a distance away trying not to eavesdrop. Looking through the viewport I see a planet swirling with blue, green, brown, and white. It is similar to pictures of a planet humans originated on, a planet called Earth. Something stirs within me at the sight. I wonder if it's my memory threatening to resurface. How I wish it was. I feel Riddick approach me. It is almost like a tingling sensation at the base of my spine, and it does nothing to ease the butterflies in my stomach. It is excitement, pure and simple. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt." I tell him quietly.

"You didn't. They're checking the planet for life signs and atmosphere." He told me shortly. I believe he is still angry with me that I would fight Dame Vaako. I think it is the one time he wishes I were more docile. Well, I suppose there are many times he wishes I was more docile; I'm sure it would make his life easier. I am not even going to pretend to be something I'm not. "Have you spoken to anyone today?"

I hid my smile. Riddick was trying to sneakily ask if I'd spoken with Dame Vaako. "No. I spent time in our chamber, and then I spent some time staring at the stars. I am bored and antsy."

He nodded to me. "I understand."

"I wish to feel the dirt beneath my feet and to inhale fresh air. I want to feel plants brushing my body as I race through them." I sighed. "Staying on this ship makes me too edgy. It makes me feel caged."

"But you aren't. You come and go as you please."

I began to rock back and forth slightly. "Yes, I know this. The logical part of my mind acknowledges it. But the animal side, the panther side of me rails against it. Sometimes I feel as if I will never step foot on actual ground again. Never feel the soil, or water; never listen to the animals moving oh so quietly through the trees in fear as they hear the predator approaching." Tears had gathered in my eyes. It startled me when one rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away horrified that I'd lost my composure. "I feel as though I'm trapped in a cage."

"You aren't trapped Eve. You may come and go as you please." He was watching me.

I could feel his eyes on me, but could not see them. I hated that. I could look into those shined silver eyes and see his emotions. The goggles took that from me, and even though I knew they were needed, I resented them. "I know this. But it's not the same Riddick. Sometimes I almost feel as if I can not breathe." I told him honestly. "It helps when you're near to me. I don't feel nearly as anxious."

"We'll land soon. If it looks clear you'll get your chance to run, I promise. Just don't run too far away." Again he startled me by pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. I would never visualize Riddick as a gentle man. Yet, at times, he shows a truly gentle nature. Perhaps it is the death of the woman he told me of, Fry. We'd spoken of her and the girl, well, woman when she died, Jack.

Riddick had told me how Fry ended up giving her life for his. I think this was the first event to set him on the path he now walks. Saving Jack and the holy man was another. I will not say redemption because I know that Riddick would not wish to be redeemed. He is what he is and has accepted it I think. Lucky man.

Toal and Vaako returned and claimed Riddick's attention once more. I do not think he would mind if I joined them, but I do not. I am scared that we will find no life signs. That it will still be a dead planet and the atmosphere will be poisonous making it impossible to walk freely. Within minutes Riddick was giving the order to land. Then he moved to me. "The air is breathable, and there are life forms on the planet. They appear to be humans."

"When will we land?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes. Eve, until we know more about these people, or this planet, I want you to stay close to me, Toal, or Vaako." He murmured softly. I nodded in assent.

I would not argue and possibly give up a chance to taste the wind again. I knew he wasn't asking to control me, but only to look after my well being. It is still odd to me that there is someone doing that now besides myself. I have been the one holding that responsibility for a very long time.

The planet's inhabitants met us as we descended the large staircase that acted as a ramp off the ship. I'd slipped into the pants and top that I'd worn previously. It smelled of Riddick and the scent lent me comfort. There were four individuals waiting for us in sight, however I could smell others. So could Riddick. The four of us; Riddick, myself, Toal, and Vaako, were surrounded by Necro soldiers. It was hard for me to see them because of all of the bodies in my way.

The air itself was warm with a slight breeze playing over the land. The ground beneath my feet was soft and green. Every thing on the planet was alive and growing. I managed to shift through the bodies and caught my first glimpse of these people. They were beautiful. An elderly man was accompanied by a man who was obviously the first man's son, a woman, and a girl who looked to be in the middle of her teenage years. Long dark hair graced each of their heads. The women had dark amber eyes, and the two men had eyes the color of the dense green grass. The color of my eyes. Their clothing was more like fabric wrapped around their bodies to keep from exposing their nudity. The effect was quite lovely.

The elderly man stepped forward. "You will not take our planet." He told the men in heavily accent speech.

"We don't come for your planet old man." Toal sneered.

Riddick slapped his hand into Toal's chest to quiet him. "We come to see if any of the race known as Pard still live."

The old man's eyes narrowed. It looked like he was about to say something very rude when Aereon floated into view. "Hello Damiel."

"Aereon? Many years has it been since we've spoken." The old man bowed slightly, which led to the other three bowing. "You travel with these invaders?"

"Invaders no longer Damiel." Aereon spoke softly. "Riddick leads them away from the destruction of planets."

"Why have you come? Why look for the Pard now?" The older woman asked.

Aereon's laugh tinkled lightly. "Do you not recognize one of your own race Damiel? She was taken from this planet many years ago."

The old man turned and squinted at me, and motioned for the younger man to come forward. "Does she tell the truth?" He wheezed.

The younger man stared at me for several long moments. I started to become angry. Riddick stepped in front of me in a protective stance and I realize a low growl was coming from his chest. Aereon seemed extremely startled. "Good heavens, how is this possible?"

All of the natives moved forward now. "He is not Pard." The older of the two women murmured.

"No, not Pard." The old man, Damiel, spoke. "He is Furyan. And if I'm not mistaken they are mates?"

Aereon nodded slightly.

"Come here daughter of the Pard. Let me look at you." He ordered.

I did not let go of Riddick as I walked towards the man. Riddick did not hesitate to walk with me. "Are your people going to remain hidden in the trees?" I asked Damiel politely when we stood directly in front of him.

Surprise showed on his weather beaten face. He made a gesture to the younger man who in turn let out a shrill whistle. Immediately men and women dropped from the trees and into the soft grass. "However did you survive?" Damiel whispered.

"Very carefully." I responded. He had my chin in his two hands and was studying me quite closely. "Do you know who my parents are? Are they here too?"

The old man looked sad. "Let me introduce you to my children. Tybal, Venya is my eldest daughter, and my youngest daughter Jedzia." The old man caressed my face for a moment, but it did not make me feel uncomfortable. Nor did it seem to raise Riddick's hackles. "Your mother died many years ago. When the raiders began to come and carry our women away for breeding, and our men away for slavery, we sent all of the children to different planets. It nearly killed us, sending our children to be raised by others. Almost all of the children were brought home within that first year." I paid close attention to his words. Sadness filled him. "When they went to collect you the foster family you were with had been murdered. There were signs of a great struggle, and massive amounts of blood." I was shivering. It all seemed vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't visualize it. "We could smell your blood intermingled with someone else's. We also smelled the scent of a man who'd come to our planet under the pretense of friendship."

"Colby." I speak very softly, but Riddick hears and holds my hand tightly.

Damiel is nodding now. "Yes, the doctor. You know him?"

"Oh yes, I know the good doctor, or I suppose I should say I knew the good doctor. I killed him." I told him with unblinking eyes.

"I've always thought your mother died of a broken heart that we lost you." He whispered to me. "We searched for so long."

"Colby took me. I don't remember anything before waking up in his prison." I tell the man. "Riddick saved me. When the Necromongers came to destroy the world I was living in I was taken captive again. And again Riddick saved me." I was looking fully at Riddick now. "Saved me again that same day."

"And he is your chosen?" Damiel asked me.

"Yes. I chose him so many years ago."

"Riddick seems to be receiving some of the 'gifts' the males of your race receive." Aereon announced lightly.

Damiel nodded once more. "Yes, he would. It is because of the bloodlines the girl comes from."

"Eve. My name is Eve." I tell him. "What are my bloodlines that you speak of? You mentioned my mother dead, what about my father?"

"That is an easier question to answer." He took one of my hands in his. "Your true name is Evya, and I am your father."


	9. Chapter 9

My father? I had never believed that I would find my mother or father. I had truly given up hope I would find anyone like me whatsoever. My father. I looked down at our hands which were now clasped together. Such a feeling surged through my body. Riddick on one side, the man who called himself my father on the other. I felt unbelievably strong. "My father?"

He nodded at me once. "Yes. I am your father."

I know I'm supposed to speak, or say something, but I do not know what it is. Instead I look to Riddick. I turn back to the old man, my father. "This is Riddick. He is my mate."

"Welcome to Paditia Riddick, mate of Evya, daughter of Damiel, Lord of the Pard." he said formally. Then he too looked at Riddick, and I saw something vulnerable in his tired, aged eyes. "Thank you for bringing her back to us. Thank you for saving her life."

Riddick only nodded. The younger of the women approached me. "I'm Jedzia. I was very young when we went to live with others. I remember you though. You called me Zia. Do you remember?" she asked and kissed my forehead.

"No. I'm sorry I do not." I told her. Venya walked up next.

"My little Evya." she whispered and tears were falling from her eyes. "How truly beautiful you've become." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I so missed you."

The man who'd stared moved forward. He looked at me hesitantly. This man, this Tybal, was my brother. "And you, did you and I play together?"

"I am a bit older than you little Evya. We did not get much chance to play. I did teach you though. I taught you to hunt the wild deersk that roam this planet. You were a skilled hunter even young." he leaned down and kissed me in much the same place as the two women, my sisters, had.

He moved back and Damiel was once more in front of me. "We have lost so many. The Pard do not number as we used to. Now in our villages we've intermingled. Humans live with us in peace. Humans who have had to run or leave their old existences behind." he leaned forward and kissed both of my cheeks. "Won't you all come and visit with us?"

Riddick nodded his assent and we made our way through the jungle to where a village lay nestled. It was difficult to find. Invisible until you're right upon it. It was cleverly hidden in amongst the trees, and some of the dwellings were the trees. The people who moved through the village stopped to look at us as we passed. I could see which were Pard and which were human. I just knew.

"Do you know if you will stay long?" Damiel asked me.

"I do not know." I told him honestly. "I have been searching for my past for so very long. Since Riddick and I met when I was a child. No luck came to me. Then nine years later I met with Riddick once again. Aereon traveled with him, and she knew what I was. Riddick took me to Caspar Four to help me find my past, and then he brought me here."

Damiel turned to stare at Riddick. "That you would do this, go to these lengths for her, that is the mark of a good man. A good mate. I am honored to have you in my family."

I sensed Riddick's shock. He was not normally treated this way. Not with respect, and gratitude. "Thank you." he managed.

I gripped his hand tighter, and he moved closer. "Riddick is a fine mate." I told the group. "I could not ask for better, for there is no better." 

Damiel led us further into the village to a groupings of small huts made from stone. "These dwellings are used by couples on their marriage night. They are not being used currently. Please, make yourselves at home. I will have Jedzia bring clothing and drying cloths to you. She will show you where you may bathe if you wish." Damiel touched my cheek once more. "I will see you all again for the evening meal. We will have a feast to rejoice that Evya still lives."

Riddick turned to Toal and Vaako after Damiel had left. "You don't have to stay down here if you don't wish to."

"No Lord…Riddick. We will stay with you." Vaako spoke for both men. Toal only nodded. "We have no doubt that you can care for yourself and Eve. But we do not know these people. We do not know if any ill will is held."

"I don't remember any of them, though I saw looks of recognition from some as I moved through the village." I tell them.

"Yeah, I saw that too." Riddick murmured. "Fine, pick a hut, any hut."

We chose the middle hut. They felt that was the safest. I did not care. The bed was covered in soft material and lots of pillows. It was quite comfortable and it was round. I found it interesting. "What a strange day." I spoke softly.

"You can say that again." Riddick answered me. I sank down into the cushion of the bed and leaned back. Riddick moved to me and laid down next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and all was right with my world. "You found out a lot about your past today."

"Some of it, yes. But only what I was told. I long to remember. I long to have the memory of calling that girl Zia. Or having the memory of my brother teaching me to hunt."

"Maybe we'll be able to find out while we're here." he told me kissing my head.

"Perhaps. How long do we stay?"

He seemed surprised. "You want to leave?"

"Well, not today, but eventually yes. You would not be happy here, and I am only happy wherever you are." A horrible thought struck me. "Were you thinking to leave me here?" 

"No. Never." he growled. "Never, I was worried you'd want to stay."

I turned and pressed against him. "Riddick, perhaps I was born here, and perhaps some of my past is here, but my future is with you." I kiss him deeply. "Have you already forgotten that I am yours?"

"I never will again." he muttered and lost himself with me.

After our lovemaking in the hut we followed Jedzia's instructions down to the water that was used to bathe in. It was a lovely stream, and we spent quite a bit of time washing each other. Well, we spent time on other pursuits as well, but we did eventually get washed and head back to the hut. Tybal was there to lead us to the feast in our honor.

It was amazing. They'd gone to great lengths for us. There was food, drink, and dancing. The people, Pard and human alike, were happy and fierce people. They welcomed us with open arms, and it made me feel as if my earlier concerns were for nothing. I knew better though. Instincts are part of what I am. My instincts told me that there was someone in the midst of this group of dancing people that was not pleased that I was found to be alive. It made me wonder why. It made me wonder if perhaps the reason they weren't happy was because they were the one that led Colby to me.

As we made our way back to our huts for the evening we walked casually and with a relaxed air, but I felt the tension in the others. It was so very subtle. I think the only one in our group not tense was Aereon. I don't think she didn't expect anything bad. I just think she's neutral so she would just sit by and watch it play out. It's her nature.

Riddick spoke quietly with Toal and Vaako, and then we made our way into the hut which would be ours for the evening. Riddick made me stand by the door while she went over the entirety of the small building. When he was satisfied that there was nothing that would harm us he motioned that I could move. I went directly to the soft cushions which would act as our bed for the evening. I stripped my clothing off and laid in the middle. I found myself wanting Riddick. I wanted him badly.

He snuffed out the candle and removed his goggles. I felt him peering at me and saw the gleam of those silver shined eyes. It made my body flush with heat. He knows the effect he has on me. I beckon him over with one finger, and he moves closer to stand at the edge of the bedding. I let him see the desire with my eyes, and I know he smells it. Riddick kneels down on the bed and then crawls until he is over me. He lowers his mouth slowly and captures mine. I raise up slightly until my breasts come into contact with the cloth of his ribbed shirt. The material rubs against my nipples making them pucker with the sensation.

He shifts and sits up until all of his weight is on his knees. With one fluid moment he strips the shirt over his head. I stare at the picture he makes. Golden caramel skin gleaming as the shadows play over his sculpted muscles. I tingle in anticipation of what is to come. Riddick stands momentarily to remove the rest of his clothing. When he kneels back onto the bed I sit up. I want him in a truly primitive way. Before he can move back over me I turn until I am on all fours. I push my buttocks into the air in front of him. I am already wet for him and i hear him made a slight sound in the back of his throat at my invitation. We have never loved this way, and I find I am trembling at the thought.

Riddick runs his hand over the smooth skin of either side of my ass. Then he runs a finger lightly down the cleft of the cheeks and over my aching nub. "Please." I whisper and it is almost a prayer.

In one hard thrust he enters my tight, wet, core, and I almost scream with the pleasure. He is pushing deeply, deeper than ever before. He covers me much as an animal would cover its mate, and his hands find their way to my breasts. His strong fingers pinch and tease at my nipples, and every time he enters me he touches something wonderful deep inside. Small mewling sounds are coming from me with each thrust and I wonder why we've never done this before. I feel his thighs slapping into my ass as he begins to slam into me harder, and harder. His cock is touching that special place in me and I am close to coming.

One of his hands has moved to my hair and is now tangled in it as cries start to come from the both of us. He lowers his head and bites into my shoulder. Moments later we both reach our climax. Two screams combined, and his is one of savage triumph. Still in me he rests against my back and we both try to control our breathing. He falls onto his side, taking me with him. We go to sleep in that position.

I come awake instantly. There is someone standing on the outside of the hut. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I start to move, but Riddick holds me down. I look over to see that he too is awake and aware. He motions for me to move to the left side of the door leading into the hut, and he moves to the right.

I crouch low and do as he bids. I hear a whispering coming from outside, but I do not recognize the voice. It is almost like a chant or a song. It is soothing; melodic. I find myself almost entranced by it. I snap myself out of it. That could be dangerous. I look at Riddick through wide eyes and he knows I am scared. He is not used to that emotion from me.

Moments later the chanting stops and whoever stood outside of the hut begins to move away. Riddick is about to go after them when the hide that serves as door to the hut sways slightly. I freeze in place as a serpent slithers into the hut. At first it heads towards the bedding, but then it stops. It scents the air and it turns directly towards me. I do not know how I know this, but it is poisonous. Deadly. There is no living through this creature's bite, and it was sent for me. I know this.

I look to Riddick and he has a grim look on his face. The beast is almost to me when Riddick flicks two daggers at it, cutting it in half. My knees are weak. "Do not touch its blood." I whisper. "Even dead this animal will kill."

Riddick lets out a piercing whistle and Vaako and Toal are entering the hut within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't stand. My eyes would not leave the serpent's corpse. It had come for me. More important yet, it had been sent for me. Someone had meant for the serpent's kiss to send me to my final sleep. My knees gave way and I dropped to the ground. Even numb I was careful to keep distance between myself and the creature. I paid no attention to the three men conversing above my head. They could have been speaking a foreign language. Someone wanted me dead, and I did not know of a reason why. I breathed deeply. Damiel was approaching. A thought occurred to me as he entered. 

By scent I knew he was not the one who'd loosed the snake. Did that mean I would be able to pick up the scent of the one who did? By the gods I could certainly try. I kept a blank look on my face as I began to dress in the leggings and heavy linen shirt I'd been wearing earlier. Damiel was distraught that something had happened. I sensed nothing but love and elation that I'd returned oozing from him.

"The serpent's song." He murmured when Riddick explained to him what we'd heard. "It is very old magic. We are able to use our animal essence to entice another beast to do our bidding."

"Do you know who could have done this?" Riddick sounded calm but I could hear the barely controlled rage.

"There are many who could've done this. I do not understand why any of them would." Heartbreak echoed in the old man's voice.

Riddick looked to make this right. My heart swelled with that knowledge; the knowledge that he would protect and correct any injustice done to me. This was not his fight though. The assailant hadn't sent the serpent to deal with both of us. It had been sent for one of us.

None of the men paid me any heed as I wandered the hut while they conversed. At the doorway I drew in a deep breath and sifted through the separate scents. Damiel, Riddick, Toal, Vaako, and...oh, yes, there is the smell that shouldn't be there. Wait a minute. I was stunned for a moment. Two scents; one I knew so very well; one so very new. I looked to Riddick, but he is engrossed in conversation with the others. He would not be pleased at the thoughts stirring in my head.

What if the snake had bitten him? What if, in coming after me, they ended up harming him? The thought caused more terror than the serpent had. I loved Riddick. Loved him with everything I was made of. I felt tears gathering behind my eyes but I would not let them fall. I wished to kiss him, but I didn't. I slipped unnoticed out the door.

I followed the scents, although at some points it was not easy. I stuck to the shadows and hoped that the rest of the hidden village was sleeping. Anger was surging through my blood at the idea that Riddick could've been harmed in my place.

I had left the village proper and was about to cross a stream when the first memory flashed through my mind. Running. We were unclothed and running through the brush, moving towards the animals that was one of the main staples of our diet. My first hunt...

The leaves of the brush ran along my skin and I moved through it with barely a whisper of sound. To my right my brother, Tybal crouched. I called him Tyb. To my left another youth, Cerzad. He was slightly older than my age of thirteen summers. He was fifteen summers, and already he was arrogant. We hunted the yoax, an antlered creature that would provide a good supply of meat. I was about to step down when I saw the loose twigs which would be beneath my feet. I stopped immediately and motioned Tyb. He looked pleased and I took a quieter path. I had the scent of the yoax upon me fully now, and the urge to pounce was great, but I held that urge in check. I saw a frown mar Tyb's face and looked to see Cerzad in full change. He was not controlling his beast very well at all. It is difficult when we're young. The beast is always lurking; always trying to push through and take over.

Before Tyb could signal, Cerzad moved in a flash and pounced. The yoax moved to escape and Tyb and I pounced before it was too late. Normally we would have more time to approach and prepare. We managed to down two of the large beasts as Cerzad fed on a smaller female. Tybal was furious. He reamed Cerzad, and then praised me lavishly. I was pleased I'd done well. That evening after the meal, where the entire village gathers, Cerzad approached me. "You did very well today Evya."

"My thanks to you Cerzad." I told him flushing slightly.

"I did not do as well."

"I know it is hard to control the beast Cerzad." I did not understand why he spoke to me of this. Did he worry I would tell everyone? I would not. We walked through the brush slightly away from everyone else. "Cerzad, you cannot take to heart all that Tybal said. He is harsh, but he knows the difficulties that we go through."

Something lit in the boy's eyes and he kissed me. My very first kiss. I was astonished and pleased, yet I knew with that kiss that he was not for me. His beast did not call to mine. He backed me up against a tree, and I could feel the bark rough against my skin. Fear set in as his hands roamed my immature body. Even if I felt something I knew I was not ready for what he was doing. "Stop!"

Surprisingly he did so and leaned back. His beast was in his eyes again, and he reached out grasping my hand. "Feel what you do to me even now Evya." He placed my hand on his erection and I recoiled.

"Stop! Why do you do this? We are friends!"

"One day Evya, we shall be more than friends."

I come back to myself leaning against a tree. I am crouched and sweat pours down my face. I lick my upper lip and I'm astounded to realize I can actually taste the drugs Colby used on me in the sweat that dots my face. I spit the foulness from my mouth and continue on the trail. It is incredibly silent in the forest, and I find I am making my way down a small overgrown path that has recently been tread upon. The mingled scents are stronger here.

I feel like I'm back on the hunt, only this time I hunt something much more dangerous than yoax. I move as silently as the ghosts of Caspar Four and find myself nearing an oval clearing. There are several boulders scattered about. Large, heavy looking granite rocks. My enemies were not even hiding from sight.

"And how long until we know that your plan worked?" the woman asked impatiently.

The man was brooding. "The village cry should rise any moment now."

"Do you think your messenger got rid of Riddick as well as the girl?"

"It was only sent in for Evya, not the man." He snapped. "Even now I wonder if something different could've been done."

"We have done the right thing my dear." The woman soothed. "Riddick is a monster! She would have brought untold horrors to your people."

I chose that moment to step forward. "Like the untold horrors I'm going to bring to you Dame Vaako?" I was pleased to see I'd surprised them both. I was careful as I moved into the moonlight. "I would say congratulations to you Cerzad. It is quite the accomplishment for one so young to call such powerful magic as that which you used to entrance the snake. You have obviously leaned to control yourself." Shame was clearly reflected in his eyes. "I would like to know why it is you wished to see me dead?"

"I've been informed that you and your...Riddick have come back to take over the Pard." I noticed his hesitation on Riddick's name.

"And you did not think to ask me if these words were true?"

"Haven't you come back for that?"

"No." I say it simply and his glance swings to Dame Vaako. "Ahh, I see where you got your misinformation. Really Cerzad, that you were not able to see through her petty machinations is appalling. Dame Vaako wants me out of the way because she either desires Riddick, or she wishes to remove us both so her husband can take Riddick's place. Riddick and I will not be staying in this place. We might return occasionally, but not in type of leadership capacity. But I see you didn't know that. Tell me truly, for that cannot be the only reason."

"In truth it ripped at my pride." He said and held his head high. "You were to be mine, and now you return smelling of a man not Pard. You return with his seed planted in your belly." His words made me instantly dizzy. What in the world did he speak of? "And now it's you who are surprised." He said softly. "You did not know you are with child?"

"I was never for you." I tell him faintly placing my hand across my belly. Shouldn't I have sensed something? My eyes met his, he knew I spoke the truth. "If our beasts had called to each other then when you kissed me as a child I would have felt it. And so would you."

"I was attracted."

"Attracted, yes. Bound, no." I sigh. "As soon as Riddick's lips first touched mine I was his, and as I have only told one other, I was his as soon as he freed me as a child. Tell me Cerzad, were you the one who led Colby to me?"

"Never." He said in astonishment. "I meant for you to be mine, I would have never told that human where you were!"

A great sadness enveloped me. "So, not only you trying to kill me, but another of our people delivered me into the beast's hands." Even as I mused I was aware. "Dame Vaako, do not take another step or I will be forced to stop you where you stand." I say it easily and she does indeed stop. "Did you really think you would be able to murder me, and possibly Riddick, with no consequences? Did you tell Cerzad that in aligning with you in this deed his life would be forfeit?"

"Do not just stand there idiot!" Dame hissed. "She will have you killed! Kill her!"

Cerzad still looked at me, and at my hand still on my abdomen. I was still in a state of shock. "If what she says is true then I have earned that death sentence. Forgive me Evya, I have done you much wrong. Please forgive me before judgment is passed."

I chuckled bitterly and looked at the woman. "Funny, the very name which you always call me by has now come to pass." I was finding it slightly hard to breathe. Her eyes were filled with such hatred. "I would not have thought you such a coward as not to challenge me yourself."

She moved as if she was gliding. "Why put myself in harm's way, when it was so easy to get him to do so?" She measured her words carefully. She took a step towards me and Cerzad moved to intercept her. Dame Vaako let out a peal of laughter. "Just hours ago you sent a viper to destroy her and now you act to save her? Are male breeders such fools? What is it between your legs that holds men in such rapture?" She hissed vulgarly.

Dame Vaako began to move towards me again, but others moved into sight in the clearing. Riddick, Toal, Vaako, Damiel, and Tybal all stepped forward. Cerzad dropped to his knees in supplication. "All I ask, and I know I have no right, is for a fast death." He said with tears in his eyes.

Riddick's eyes were concealed behind his goggles but I felt his anger with the male Pard at my feet. "I ask for his life to be spared." I said loudly, and received shocked looks from all. "What was done was done with poor judgment. I feel he has learned this as he tried to protect me from the individual who fed him misinformation." I stepped in front of Cerzad who grasped my leg to show obedience.

So many things happened at once. Seeing the other man touching me, Riddick growled and kicked out which shoved Cerzad to the ground. Unfortunately he'd been holding my leg which sent me reeling backwards towards Dame Vaako. Seeing her opportunity she lashed out with a rock she held hidden in the folds of her gown, and it slammed into my forehead. Vaako and Toal moved as one to knock her to the ground. Damiel was the only one who did not move.

I landed heavily on my bottom. Pain from both the fall to the hard ground and the blow to the head making me gasp. Both Cerzad and Damiel moved to me, and Riddick looked furious. The words that left Cerzad's lips froze everyone to their spot. "Damiel, could the babe have been injured?"

I watched as Riddick looked to the abdomen I still caressed. I could not read his face, could not see his eyes through his goggles, and could not see what it would mean to him. I stood slowly and faced him. He did not reach out to me, and pain lanced through my heart. Dame Vaako began laughing. "Maybe the breeder isn't happy about the upcoming delivery."

I could not remain there. Toal and Vaako were busy with Dame Vaako, Damiel was dealing with Cerzad now that I was standing, and Riddick stood staring at me. Without telegraphing my intent, once again I ran from Richard B. Riddick.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't really know where I was running to, just what I was running from. Dame Vaako's taunting laugh rang in my ears and the pain in my heart tormented me. If he'd been pleased by what we'd learned he'd have reached out to me, wouldn't he? I did not know, but what I knew about Riddick tells me he never considered the idea of procreation. I had never considered it either. I suppose we should have. Now, as I ran, I tried to recall everything that Aereon and the man, the scientist so fascinated by Pard, had said about birth. I couldn't be too far along. I found myself wondering when it had happened. Where had it happened?

As I raced through the dense foliage some knowledge returned to me. Names of plants, flowers, even small wild life that fled as I passed. As the memories came to me I could feel Colby's drugs oozing from my flesh. I did not understand this. How could they have stayed in my system for so long? How was my body purging itself of the drugs now? Most importantly, was it possible these drugs were harming the child now growing within me? That thought terrified me. I heard the others calling for me through the wooded areas, but I did not respond. Could not. If Riddick could not love this child…if Riddick could not love me…

The thought that plagued me and filled me with the most dread was the possibility that Riddick would not want this child. I did not understand these deep feelings of insecurity where Riddick is concerned, but they are there. They are viable, breathing entities that demand my attention. Perhaps it was because I was raised amongst humans. I saw almost daily men and women moving from one mate to another. I wondered if I had been raised among my own kind if I would have the same insecurities. If I had been raised here who would I have been?

I passed a herd of the animal I knew was called deersk; nearby them was a small group of yoax. I remembered the two antlered animals were of the same species. I heard a rushing sound and turned to my left. It was funny; I was not tired or winded from my sprinting. I came into a clearing suddenly and found myself viewing a waterfall. The water was crystalline and blue-green. It was lovely. I was tempted in that moment to stay there. Everything in me wanted to sit and watch the soothing fall of water hitting stone. I did not have that luxury.

You see, I had remembered. Not everything of my past, no, that isn't what I mean. I had remembered Riddick's words of warning to me. He'd said them after I ran and hid in the ventilation ducts. I remembered every word he spoke. 'There's no changing what's done. There's no going back, and you aren't going anywhere that I'm not. If you try to escape I'll hunt you down, and you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?' I moved across the pool the waterfall was running into, and started climbing the steep embankment. It wasn't an easy climb, but I was determined. I could no longer hear the shouts as they searched because of the rush of water to my side. I was wet, shivering, and was starting to feel the wound on my head where Dame Vaako hit me. Perhaps I am being foolish. Perhaps I should stay and let Riddick find me, or even go back and find him first. I stopped my ascent at that thought.

When had I become such a scared little rabbit that I would run at every twist and turn in this relationship with Riddick? Never had I run before. In any other experience I stood tall and fought back. Yet ever since he'd come back into my life I'd become weak. I began to climb back down the incline, and lost my footing. I ended up sliding down the muddy hill belly first. It didn't feel great, but it didn't really hurt. When I reached the bottom I stood up and cleaned myself up as best I could. Then I began to head back the way I came.

I had traveled for about an hour when I could see Riddick ahead of me. The light had dawned and it filtered through the trees softly. He was running and I heard his thrashing even as far away as I was. He had not seen me yet. My heart sped up to see him running such as he was. He'd pulled his goggles down and his lovely eyes were hidden from my sight. Riddick came to an abrupt halt as I continued moving forward and finally came into his view. I think he was surprised to see me. I don't think he ever considered I would return on my own. Then again, I had not given him reason to believe this in the past. I did not stop until I was within an arm's length of him. Neither of us spoke. I held my head up high and stared into the mirrored sheen of the goggles.

"I apologize for running Riddick. Unfortunately I was not able to control my flight reaction to the events that have occurred. It will not happen again," I told him as strongly as I could.

Before he could say anything, if he was going to say anything, Toal and Vaako broke through the foliage to our left. "Are you hurt Lady Eve?" Toal asked me as they assessed the situation.

"I am fine. And it is just Eve, Toal."

"You are bleeding Eve," Vaako murmured. "Your head and some grazing on your midsection."

"I slid down an incline," I tell him with a small smile in my voice. I almost laugh as I think of myself scrabbling up that hill. "My head does hurt some however. I wish to return to the village." Riddick's head and tilted to the side as he absorbed whatever it was he was sensing. As the four of us began to walk I spoke once more. "Dame Vaako has issued challenge. I accept that challenge. We shall settle this tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

My sisters brought a tub into the hut and filled it with softly scented, steaming water

My sisters brought a tub into the hut and filled it with softly scented, steaming water. I sank into the water and washed not only the dirt from my body, but the cobwebs from my mind. Not all of the memories had returned, but all of the memories up to leaving this planet had. It felt so foreign, remembering playing with Zia, learning to cook with Venya, hunting with Tybal, and hearing stories from my father and my mother. I was the grime from my body and with it the scent of the chemical substances which had obviously lingered all these years. I would have to ask Venya what herb had been placed in my bath because it invigorated me. I felt strong of mind and spirit. Riddick had not accompanied me into the hut, and I began to suspect that my earlier actions had indeed angered him beyond any line I had previously crossed.

Unfortunately, at this point, there was nothing I could do to change that. I could not reverse time and change my decisions. A small voice in my traitorous head whispered, what if he leaves you here, what if he leaves without you? I stood and held myself straight and looked into the shined mirror which hung on the wall. My hair had grown in the time we'd been traveling and now fell to my shoulders. Funny I should notice that. If he leaves me here…I will survive.

Zia had brought in a leather corset and leggings and I dressed in them carefully. They molded my form and were attractive, but they would also give me some protection against Dame Vaako's attacks. I did not wear shoes, as most of my people do not on the planet, instead choosing to let my bare feet add to my surefootedness. I gathered my hair into a leather strap so it would not get into my eyes as I fought. I felt good at that moment. Ready. Eager.

I exited the hut directly into the path of Riddick, Vaako, Toal, and Damiel. I looked at all four men. "Is she ready?" I asked calmly.

"I would for you to allow me to fight in your stead." Toal said and bent onto his knee in front of me.

I looked up at Riddick who regarded me coolly. "No." I said. I spoke to Toal, but looked to Riddick. "This challenge was issued to me, and I shall answer it myself."

"This would not be wise Eve. My wife is skilled in battle, and cunning." Vaako murmured to me.

My jaw tightened and my eyes narrowed. "This is my final word. I will respond to the challenge. I will not discuss it again." Still he had not spoken to me, and I must admit a small part of my heart did ache though I steeled it not to. I looked to Damiel, my father. "I remember you." I told him softly. "I've always loved you so very much Pada." I used the name I'd used as a child. The Pard name for father. His eyes misted and I felt great pleasure in the fact that I'd made him happy. What child doesn't though? "I would like some water to drink before the challenge takes place." I tell the group of men and begin to walk away from them.

"Eve." I hear him say my name in that low voice that no one ever argues with. I would not insult him by pretending not to hear. I turn to look at him and feel his eyes on me, though I can not see them. "What if I forbid this?"

"You have no reason to forbid this Riddick. My honor was challenged. I am the one who is responsible to avenge that. You can not. I do not even believe you would." I tell him boldly.

The others had faded away, and now it was only the two of us standing in the small clearing in front of the huts. He began to move towards me and moved as though he was stalking me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "How many times did I tell you not to run Eve? How many?" His voice was almost a growl.

"I seem to recall several." I snapped back.

"Did you not listen?" he hissed. "Did you not hear a fucking word I said when I told you never to run again?"

"I came back."

"I'm not sure that makes a difference." He yelled.

"And why not?" my voice rivaled him. "Why not Riddick? I stood and watched you as you found out we'd created life, and you said nothing. That…woman said you were not pleased, and not once did you deny it! Not once!" I screamed, and felt my face flush with anger. Not once did his expression change. "Do not dare to hold my fleeing against me." I spit out. "The shock of carrying this babe was as much on me as it was on you. I am the one who must come to terms with it. I am the one who will carry it in my womb and give it nourishment." I laid my hand on my still taut tummy. "If you cannot come to terms…all you have to do is leave. Go, get on your ship with your legion of dead and leave. I do not have that option. I'm going now Riddick. I'm going to destroy the woman that tried to have me killed this morning. To be honest, I could have accepted that. What I can not accept Riddick is that she was hoping it would kill you as well." My voice had lowered to that of a whisper. "I can forgive that Riddick. I can not back down from a woman who meant to destroy the man I love."

My words shocked him. I know it. Perhaps I have never said those words before, but I knew as I said them they were true. Perhaps, that would terrify him more than a child would. How ironic would it be if my last words to him were the words that drove him away?

I turned and walked away heading directly to the area they'd cleared for the challenge. It would be a fight. Hand to hand, or with blades, and we would fight to the death. Dame Vaako stood on the other side waiting. She was dressed similar to me and her face was smooth without worry. A small smirk touched the edge of her lips. I almost smiled. She thought to intimidate me. I kept my face expressionless, much like Riddick's was most of the time, and stared at her. I let the animal part of me leak into my eyes, and it wiped the smirk from her face.

"I hope you're ready for this." She said retaining a small amount of smugness.

I grinned viciously. "I hope you taste better than you look."

Silence fell all around as we stepped into the area designated as the killing circle. Pure hatred shone in her eyes and I knew if given the chance she would kill me without any remorse. I found it ironically amusing that the woman who went on and on about breeders letting emotion drive them to fallacy. In this case her words would work against her. As we began to move and circle each other I smiled at her good naturedly.

"Would you like to know the most amusing part of this Dame Vaako?" I asked her quite pleasantly.

She looked at me for but a moment. "Please share."

"You are what kept me alive in the Lord Marshal's prison cell. The food you brought me." I smiled delightedly as her eyes narrowed. "I would not have made it were it not for you. Riddick would not have found me in time."

"It wasn't compassion or concern that led me to your cage."

"Oh, I know this. You wanted to see if the Lord's pet might help bring about his downfall. Instead, she brought about yours."

"I have not fallen yet breeder." her jaw was clenched tightly. She lunged at me withdrawing a knife from the back of her leather armor, but I spun out of the way and delivered a close fisted blow to her back. She fell forward and gasped for air.

I stood perfectly steady and looked down upon her as she got back to her feet. "Only a matter of time Dame."

We circled once again, yet now I was silent. I'd given her enough food for thought. I did not want to appear cocky, or over confident. There was indeed a chance I might die this day, and at this woman's hand. Necromongers surrounded the area, and I saw through my peripheral vision that Toal, Vaako, Riddick, and Damiel stood upon a dais looking down upon us. I gave them no more than half a moment's notice. Just as she jumped I tumbled into a low roll and brought my fist up into her gut. Once more the air rushed from her lungs and she ended up on her knees, but her fist had jutted out and caught me across the mouth.

I saw her cough and a slight amount of blood was spat onto the soil. Dame Vaako rolled and flung the dagger at me. I reached up and caught it. I caught it by the blade and in doing so my hand was sliced open, but I didn't notice. I felt strong, extremely strong. All of my senses were alive and I could feel, and taste everything. I heard every shallow breath she took, and the collective sighs of the onlookers.

"You aren't even human!" She spit out. "You're some kind of monster posing as human." She'd pulled a second blade and this one was even wickeder than the first.

My fangs had grown, and my claws had grown and hardened. "I am Pard." the words rolled off my tongue. "If you were trying to challenge a mere human, you picked the wrong girl." I leapt towards her and she flinched.

Vaako had not been lying. I knew that Dame Vaako was a warrior of some sort, and I could tell in the swings she aimed at me, but the flinch had slowed her, and I was at my peak. I avoided each blow, and swiped first one set of claws, and then the other across her cheeks. Blood dripped down both sides of her face. She fell back and scrambled away from me. My blood was running in rivulets down my arm, and I raised it and licked. Disgust filled her face.

"You're out of your element here Dame Vaako." I whispered, but to her it sounded as a shout. "Would you like to know your final mistake?"

I was almost on her and she flung the heavy blade at me. It hit my right thigh and pierced through with the hilt sticking out. The pain was nauseating. I almost faltered but did not allow myself. She stared in horror and knew her death was upon her. "Your final mistake was when I heard you ask if Riddick would die. A female Pard is much like a male Dame Vaako. They protect their mates and their cubs to the death."

I dropped to my knees and straddled her body. I pulled the blade from my thigh and tossed it to just out of her reach. She looked up at me and I swear I almost saw tears. "To the death Dame Vaako." I whispered and plunged my hand into her chest. The claws enabled this and I ripped her rotten heart from her body and threw it aside.

The Necromongers sent up a cheer and I looked at them grimly. Blood thirsty bunch. I stood and made sure to stand steady. I spit the blood from my mouth leaking in from my split lip. Both my palm and my thigh were bleeding steadily, but I made my way out of the circle and down the path to my hut. I heard movement behind me but did not look to see who followed. At that moment I did not care. I could feel the blood lust raging through my body, and I tried desperately to leash it.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the middle of my temporary dwelling and my body heaved with each breath. Blood lust raged over my body in an almost painful sensation, and I felt the need to kill and destroy. It was almost something palpable in the air.

Both the puncture in my leg, and the slice to my palm and wrist still ran wet with my blood, but it would not be safe for anyone to approach me now. Not when I felt this way. I sent up a roar and part of my other was in that cry. I heard it, that cat like echoing. There was movement at the door and I sprang away from it landing in a crouching position.

I scented the air, and knew it was him. Part of me knew him as my mate, another part knew him as a man, and yet another part of me knew he was a predator and therefore dangerous. An unconscious growl sounded low in my throat as he entered the dwelling.

The hut was bathed in shadows and was quite dim. Neither of us had any problem seeing. He stood silently and still as my growling continued. "Eve." he spoke quietly, and took a step forward.

I could not control my actions. I growled loudly at him and took a step back.

"Eve." this time he spoke with more authority and I suppose something of me responded to that.

My growling ceased, and I stood straight, yet still wary.

"You need to have your wounds looked after." he told me. Someone spoke to him from the door, but I could not hear their words. "Come here Eve."

"No."

This made him pause. I had defied him. "Come over to me Eve." he ordered again.

"No." I spoke in a louder voice, and held my head up high. "I would eat you up Riddick. You aren't Pard. You're human, real human, and would taste divine." The blood lust was once again washing over me, and I could not control it though I tried. I stepped forward and he held his stance. "I can smell the blood rushing through your veins. It's intoxicating." And it was. The scent was almost making me light headed.

I had not been able to drink of Dame Vaako's blood, or taste of her body.

"Eve. You're making yourself sick." he said patiently. How unlike Riddick.

I moved closer to him and felt my claws and teeth extend. He was a fool for staying in this room with me. "You should run little human." There was something animal like in my voice now.

"What am I Eve?" he asked sharply.

What? What did he mean what is he? I stopped moving forward and stood looking at him in confusion.

"What am I?" He demanded.

Suddenly it came to me. The memory so clear and crystalline. "You…you are not food." I shake off the feeding feelings. "You are not food. You are my mate." I am shaky. "The…the blood lust rushes over me." I tell him. "You are not safe Riddick."

Now he moves forward and pulls me against him. "That's part of what makes us work Eve." he muttered and then his lips were devouring mine. An instinctual memory washes over me. There are two ways to cure blood lust; kill…or fuck.

I ripped the shirt from his body and in the process smeared the blood, a mixture of my own and the woman's across his chest. Riddick rips the pants from my body in one motion, and the tearing sound drives me wild. I do not care to take the time to disrobe. Instead I free his dick from his breeches and grasp it. He is rock hard. "Mine." I growl.

He starts chuckling as he slams me into the bed and I topple to it. Before I can move again he is on me and then in me. Hard, so hard, and so rough. He plunges in and out of me with deep thrusts. My body arches beneath his, and he bites at my breasts leaving indentions of his teeth. I dig my claws into his back and down his arms and blood wells up from the wounds. I lick the blood and it is more delicious to me than anything I have ever tasted.

Screams of pleasure are ripping from my throat as he continues his violent thrusts. Finally we hit the same climax, the same peak, and fall over the edge with one last scream. Riddick slumps over onto my body. I am not only sated, but the blood lust is no more.

Only taking the time to pull a covering over our bodies, he calls out and two Necromongers bring in a large tub and several large buckets of steaming water. We bathe together washing the mingling blood and his seed from our bodies. Riddick pulls me onto his lap in the steaming water and we make love again, this time with me straddling him as the scented water flowed over and between us. This time was gentle and thorough.

After our bath, he carried me from the tub and called for a healer. Venya entered the chamber with a small basket. Riddick inspected my wounds and did not seem pleased. I lay on the bed, and he stroked my hair absently while she cleaned and bandaged them.

"If you take very great care they shall heal with no problems." she told me softly. "And very little scarring."

"Scars are nothing to me." I whisper staring at the ceiling.

"No. I suppose they aren't. You've turned into a fierce and intelligent warrior my little sister." she said gently, and left the hut.

Riddick still sat quietly on the bed next to me not speaking. "How did you know?"

He didn't ask me what I meant. "Your father, Damiel told me that blood lust is common, especially when severe wounds are involved. He told me what you'd need." I felt my skin heat. Riddick chuckled. "I can't say I minded the cure." he whispered naughtily. "I look at your beautiful body and it's hard to believe there's another soul in there."

My hands went to my belly. "But there is."

"Never thought I'd have kids. Never thought I'd have a future, or a woman." he told me honestly. His next words made my heart sink. "Smart thing to do would be to leave you here with your people. Only bad can come from being with me."

I felt numb. For a moment I could not breathe. Was this his punishment for me running? Would he really leave me here? I felt a wail building within me but I held it back. If he were to leave me then I would stand strong until he was gone. Then I would break. I sat up and then stood. He had become silent. I reached for a long linen sheet and wrapped it around my nudity. Was there anything more to even say? If he'd made this decision then I didn't think there was. I hobbled across the hut to look out the small window at the back. There was a lovely view of the hills.

"I can't." he said and emotion wrenched through his voice. I had never heard such pain. "I know I should walk away, that you would be better off without me, and I can't do it. Just the thought causes me pain. Actual pain."

My heart was in my throat as I turned to look at him. He still sat on the edge of the bed, and his head was cradled in both hands.

"I know you would be happier here. With your family. And I know that I can't stay here. But I'm too selfish."

Although I was scared, I moved towards him slowly. When I got to him I sank to my knees until our heads were level.

"What have you done to me?" his voice was raw.

"I am sorry."

His hands moved to either side of my face, but he did not hurt me. "Your face, your voice, it's like it's necessary for me to breathe. That man touched your leg and I couldn't stand it. You ran and my heart nearly burst with the thought I wouldn't see you again. I watched you fight that bitch, and when she hurt you I wanted to rip her in two."

I moved cautiously and removed his goggles so I could stare into his silvered eyes.

"Never in my life have I felt this way. It's like I've been dead forever, and you brought me to life. Does that make me weak?"

"I don't think anything could make you weak my love." I tell him softly. "Perhaps you have these feelings for me, but they have not made you soft. You still fight hard, you still inspire fear, and you could still destroy anything in your path."

"Such faith in me." he chuckled dryly. "I'm not a good man Eve."

"How many times did you save me Richard B. Riddick? How many others have you saved? Perhaps once upon a time you cared for no one and nothing, but that is not the case now. It hasn't been for a long time." I smiled slightly. "I did not bring about your transformation. It started with Caroline Fry, the child, and Imam the holy man. It continued when the Holy Man called you back, and he and the Elemental asked for help against the Necromongers. It continued when you saved his wife and child. And when you avenged Imam's death. When you saved Kyra, Jack all grown up. And you tried to save those other prisoners, who shouldn't have meant anything to you." He looked at me intently now. "Your chrysalis continued when you were saved by a Necromonger who was once a Furyan. When you went after Kyra to save her from the Lord Marshall, and ended with avenging her death.

You could've taken this army and controlled the universe, but you didn't. You changed them. You gave Toal and Vaako their pride back. You stopped the carnage and imprisonment of innocents. You saved me. Again and again you saved me. You helped me find myself, and my world. And I love you, and the man you are. Even when I fear you. So tell me now Riddick, how aren't you a good man?"

Riddick leaned close to me and inhaled. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest. He leaned even closer and kissed my lips gently. His hands still held my face. "I love you too Eve. God help us both but I love you too."

"And what of our child Riddick? Are you angry that I carry your child?"

"Not angry. Terrified." he frowned only slightly. "I told you the truth. I never thought I'd have children. The brief time with you on the transport, and the time I spent with Jack were the only times I've been around them. What if I hurt them?"

"I can't imagine you hurting a child Riddick. I've never seen you hurt without reason. I'm am scared too. We will learn together."

"I'm gonna be keeping you on a tight leash." he murmured.

"And I'll probably fight you all the way." I smiled. "We're a matching set Riddick. We compliment each other."

"That we do."

There was a rustling at the door and we both looked up to see my father. "Come in." I bade him.

"I sense all is well in here." he said pleasantly.

"Indeed." I said and sat on the bed next to Riddick.

"I am pleased to see that you came out of the challenge relatively unscathed."

"Thank you Father." I bowed to him slightly. "Father. I remember something you said when we landed. I'm hoping you can explain."

"What is it Evya?"

"You said that Riddick would receive some of the gifts of our people. What did you mean?"

"Ah. Evya, you are of the Pard-chi bloodline. The nobility bloodline. While Riddick will never be Pard, he will react as a Pard male would with a Pard female as mate. Because you chose each other, he is now tied to you as you are to him."

I began to nod. "This is why you cannot leave me. That is why you feel pain." I tell Riddick. "I'm sorry I've done this to you."

Damiel began to chuckle. "It is not a conscious choice daughter. You are Pard. Neither of you had a choice in this matter. It was meant. Probably because your Riddick is a Furyan."

"You have a ceremony for mates, right?" Riddick asked abruptly.

"Yes, a tying a ceremony."

"I want Eve and I to have this ceremony."

I gasped. I do believe that Riddick just said he wishes to marry me.


	14. Chapter 14

The fabric I am wearing is incredibly soft. It is a blend of colors; muted shades of greens and browns. It is fitted across my breasts but then drops to my ankles in loose folds. Venya and Jedzia have taken the time to weave wild flowers in my ebony, shoulder length curls. The looking glass that has been brought before me shows me a woman I am still becoming used to. My sisters assure me that I am beautiful. It makes me wonder if Riddick finds me beautiful as well. It is possible he does not. I know he desires me, and he says he loves me. Does he feel this way because of this face or this body? Things I have very little control over.

Night has fallen and it has been four days since the challenge. I have spoken to Vaako once. He had only wanted to take the time to assure me of his loyalty. I found myself wondering if he felt pain at the loss of his wife. Tonight is the tying ceremony where Riddick and I will be bound in the way of the Pard.

"Are you okay Evya?" Venya murmurs from behind me.

I turn and try to reassure her with a smile. "It is all still so new to me. All of these memories. Sometimes they overwhelm me. They fight with the space that has been filled with new memories, new rituals and rules of life."

"It must have been so difficult for you." Venya tells me and I see the pain in her eyes. "Having to teach yourself as only a child. Not having any memories, or sense of self."

"I survived." I tell her. "It is what we do."

"And you met your Riddick as a child?" Jedzia sighed. "How romantic!"

I smiled at her youth. "It was not so romantic at the time Zia. Then we were both predators sharing the same space. We helped each other to survive. He freed me from that prison because he felt it fair."

"But you recognized him." she pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose I did." I agreed. "I was a child, and while he was mature, he was not that far past his own youth. It's funny to realize that." My grin widened. "I've always seen him as this omnipotent entity. But even then I knew he was something…special. And it seemed as if our paths were always intertwining."

The flap to the hut rustled and one of the village elders, a woman by the name of Maja entered. "I've been sent to escort you to the ceremony." she told me with a smile. My sisters embraced me and left the hut. It is a custom that in a tying ceremony my mother would escort me to the circle. With my mother being dead I suppose they have chosen Maja to act in her stead.

Once Maja had been one of the most beautiful of our people. Now she'd aged and it was easy to see how sadness had marked her for life. She approached me slowly with a soft smile on her face. "You look so like your mother." she said softly.

"My memories of her are quite vague." I did remember she and Maja had been almost as close as sisters.

"She was beautiful, and so full of laughter as each of you, her precious children, were born. She adored you all."

"I am glad to know this."

"Your father tells me you're starting to remember your past?" She'd bent down and was straightening the rug covering the floor.

"Yes." This conversation was making me curious.

"This is good."

"I am glad they are coming back. It caused pain to my family when I had no recognition of them."

"Losing a loved one can be painful." she murmured. She stepped forward and I heard something crack beneath her feet. "I too have lost those I loved. I was in love once. My mate was human much as your Furyan is."

"I did not know."

"Oh yes. Handsome and intelligent." A wistful smile made its way across her face.

I was beginning to feel slightly queasy. Nerves I suppose. Excitement as well. Soon I would be tied to Riddick for all time. I enjoyed listening to Maja, never had I been able to know her this well…"Wait." I said as something fluttered at the edges of my mind. "I remember…." I was becoming confused. I couldn't grasp the memory. I couldn't hold onto it. Images of Maja and a man. Laughing, cuddling closely.

"What do you remember child?" she murmured.

"Your mate…" I tried to hold onto it. "A doctor. I should know this…"

"Yes, Alexander came to our planet for research."

"Alexander? As in Alexander…"

"Colby." she told me as I sat heavily on the bed. The room was starting to spin. "Yes. When we began sending the children away Alexander knew he must go as well. We made love, and he told me he was going. He told me he did not know when we would see each other again. He told me if he had but one of us he could complete his research and return more quickly. He whispered to me his plans. Just one child. Your parents had many children. I did not think it would hurt so badly when there were already so many."

"You.. You…" My mouth was becoming dry. "What have you done Maja?"

"I told him where you were. I told him of the family you had gone to. I gave you up so that he would return to me. I betrayed our people so I would have my mate. But he never did return." Her voice was bleak. "I know you killed him. I even understand why. I didn't know he would do such horrible things to you. Not to a mere child. But I knew eventually you would remember that I was Alexander's love. I would be banished from our people if they knew. I could not survive that. I am sorry Evya, but for me to survive, you must disappear."

I slid from the bed, but only faintly felt the ground as I landed. "What…"

The last thing I remember hearing was "It is Craska root…you will sleep deeply while I figure out what will become of you."

&

Strange visions continue to fill my head. A part of me knows I'm not conscious, but there is another part of me that is. I fly through the sky, ducking under clouds, and I see everything below me. I do not know if this is dream or real. I circle lower and land upon a branch in a small clearing. There is a circle prepared for something, but for the moment I do not know what it is for. I can't remember that. Several individuals are in this special place. An older man, with graying hair, a younger man who is obviously related to the first, a large, muscled man with dark brown hair that fall down his back, and a dark skinned man with closely cut dark hair. The last man in the circle is impressive. More so than the others. He is tall, muscled, bronzed skin, and his eyes are hidden by dark eye gear of some sort. These men wait for something, but I do not know what. There is something about the man with goggles that interests me.

Two women come running into the clearing, and I see tears falling down their cheeks. Something has upset them very badly. They are crying and yelling. None of the men can make out what they are saying. One of them finally calms down and the goggled man grabs her by the shoulders none too gently. "Where is she?" he growls at her.

"She is gone. We do not know where."

"She ran." the goggled man says in a low voice. I do believe that's pain entering his voice.

I let out a piercing call, and the old man looks at me. For a moment I feel fear, what if this predator means to capture and eat me. One of the girls, the younger one begins to speak again. "Nay, she didn't run. She was ready to come here. Maja came and said she was to lead her. They are both gone."

Maja, Maja, that name rings familiar to me. The older girl holds out her hand, and in it is a broken vial. "We found this father." she said softly. Almost too softly for my keen ears to hear.

The old man took the vial and then handed it to the younger man who was his image. "Tybal, hold this."

"What is it?" the goggled man asked.

Yes, yes, tell us what it is old man. I wish to know as well. The old man looks at me again, and then lets out a piercing whistle. Without knowing why I fly down to his outstretched hand. "It is Craska root." he announces. That does nothing for my knowledge. "It is a powerful drug which renders its victim unconscious. Some say that while unconscious, if the person who uses the root is strong enough, or powerful, they can call the spirit of an animal and spirit walk with that creature." The old man ran a hand down my feathered head and it pleased me. It all sounded like rubbish to me. I would like a nice mouse, perhaps when I am done here I will hunt. But wait, why was I here again? Maja, Maja.

Wait, something there, at the edges. An elderly woman. She tricked the girl, Eve. I am Eve, but I am not Eve. No, that makes no sense. I look into the old man's eyes hoping to find something to give me explanation.

"Did Maja poison Eve with this drug?" the younger girl is close to crying again. Fear not little one, the one you speak of yet still lives.

"I'm afraid it is probable."

"She's the one who gave up Eve to Colby." the goggled man muttered. Rid…Rid…Riddick. Yes, that's his name, but…how did I know that?

"Maja had a love affair with a human many years ago." the old man sighed and stroked my head once more.

"Is there hope she's still alive?" the man, Riddick, asked.

"Yes. This bird that rests here tells me she is still alive."

Me? How am I proof that this woman lives? Now Riddick is staring at me. He is handsome. What? What was that? When have I ever thought Humans were handsome? They have no feathers, it's impossible for them to be handsome with no feathers!

A whisper in my mind, or is it her mind. I see. No, now I understand. We are the same, she and I. Two creatures sharing one body. Or, at least two souls sharing one body. Her body lies unconscious atop a hill to the far East. So is it me thinking, or is it her? She doesn't know either and the whole situation is far too confusing for either of us.

We close our eyes and look. The old woman, she is returning but she is slow. We believe she means to kill us. We don't know why she hasn't yet. We let out a screech of anger and the old man seems to understand. "Follow the Hawk." the old man cries, and they all begin to follow as we fly. We know we must stay slower than our normal speed, otherwise they will be lost, and then she will be lost.

Riddick moves quickly, and we know, we remember, Riddick is mate. We have chosen a fine mate. Our Hawk mate is no longer alive. Sorrow fills us, and it is good to share this pain with someone else. We share the mind, and we share the memories. We have many sad memories between us. If we were human tears would fall from our eyes.

We fly closer to the old woman, and that is when we see the dagger in her hands. Yes, she is coming to finish the job. She is coming to kill us. To kill our young. Anger surges through us and we screech with the rage. She is afraid, and we can taste it on the air. Riddick moves ever closer, and all we can do is hope he gets there before she can touch that cold metal to our body. We are terrified. There is nothing we can do. We can not go into our own body, we have tried, and cannot. She is climbing the hill now, and her strides are slower. She is panting. A woman, part of a fierce and noble race, can no longer run as the panther does. Yes, no longer is she a long tooth, not like us. Our body is young and spry. Our body is in excellent condition, and if we were awake, this would not be an issue. She tricked us, and now lay as if frozen in sleep forever.

So many of the humans are now racing through the lush areas trying to get to our body before she does. Old magic is swirling in the air and we see snakes slithering up, out of the ground. They are circling our body, and at first we are scared, but now we realize they do not mean us harm, they are protecting us. Old magic indeed.

The names of our rescuers are whispered in our head. Toal, Vaako, Damiel, Tybal, Venya, Jedzia, and surprise enters us to name Cerzad among our rescuers. Yet he is the one who called the old magic. The serpent's song.

Riddick is moving towards our humanoid body, while the Pard are tracking Maja. We land on the branch above our prone body and watch as he takes the hill and stops moving. We look at ourselves. We are extremely pale. The fabric of the gown we wear is dark against the white skin, and the edges are ripped and ragged from being moved and brought to this place. Our body is sprawled on the ground with one arm flung outward. We weren't even laid down nicely, we were just dropped. We screech to him. We want him to know we are not dead. It is important he know this.

Damiel, the old man, our father, makes his way up the hill. "She is not dead Riddick. She just sleeps. We must get the antidote into her system so she may return to her own body."

"What do you mean, her own body?" Riddick's confusion is understandable.

"She is the Hawk my son. The Hawk that led us here."

Riddick turns to look at us and lifts his arm hesitantly. After much discussion we agree to go to him. We land on his arm as gently as possible and we look into his blackened goggles. We screech softly as he rubs a hand over our feathers gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates on all the stories. I'm going through chemo and it's kicking my ass.**

Our Pard body is carried back to the village and it is carried into one of the structures humans sleep in. Riddick carries us, and we rest on Vaako's arm following Riddick closely. We are quite scared to go into the structure, but it seems to be expected of us.

Riddick has laid the body of Eve in the middle of the large bed. Our Pard body is still quite pale, and there are dark smudges marring the skin beneath our eyes. The sight makes us sad and we call out in our grief. We fly to Riddick, and he accepts us willingly. Damiel, our father, is speaking words over our body, and Tybal has brought another vial to him.

Damiel empties the vial into our unconscious mouth. He rubs our throat to make sure the liquid is swallowed and not choked upon. "Now we must wait." our father says sadly. "I can only hope she is strong enough. We can only pray for Evya now."

Is he hoping we become separate again? We are not sure if we want that. We like not being alone. We like having someone to share our thoughts and memories with. Our fears. Riddick strokes our head and we look into his face. He has removed the goggles in the dim light of the hut and we see those shining silver orbs. Yes, Eve loves these eyes, we love these eyes. He looks at first us, and then to our unconscious body.

When the flap of the structure sways we take flight, and fly out of the enclosed space. Riddick runs out after us, but we are already soaring. Do not fear Riddick, we will return, but first we must hunt. We are hungry. Our body moves effortlessly through the air, and our wings stretch out as the wind rushes by. Our senses are alert and we watch the ground for prey. Night has turned the sky an inky black and this is when we do our best hunting.

It takes several passes before we spot the field mouse. It has skittered into sight and now breathes heavily in fear. Apparently we are not the only predator that has the mouse in its sights. There is also a serpent. A true serpent, not one called by song or magic. It is poised and ready to strike, but we swoop in before it can and the mouse is ours. Elation, joy, a rush of pure satisfaction flows through our body. We circle again hoping to find another tidbit to fill our belly. Our hunt procures a tasty frog and then we are on our way back to our Riddick.

Circling, we locate him sitting outside of the structure with his head in his hands. Damiel sits with him and we cry our greeting as we approach the two men. Riddick stretches his arm out and we land gracefully. While they speak we groom ourselves and listen.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I do not know Riddick, mate of my daughter. I do know that the Hawk coming back is a good sign. I know that she and the child still live. I know that she has endured much and still survived." Damiel sighed. "She left this planet a child, and has come back stronger than almost any Pard woman I've ever seen. Stronger than most Pard men I know. How I wish I could have seen what made her turn out this way. How I wish I could have watched her grow."

"First time I ever saw her, she was this gangly kid stretched out in enforced cryo, but she wasn't sleeping. Something we had in common. I remember the room was pure dark, and she looked over at me and her eyes were those green eyes she gets when she's pissed or hunting. The pure green with the black slit, cat's eyes. When Colby offered me my freedom to take out the crew his stipulation was that I leave Eve alone. I couldn't do it. She was just like me and she had as much right to freedom, if not more, than I did." Riddick was murmuring but we and Damiel heard him. So did the men, Toal and Vaako. "I let that kid go and she ripped through three mercs and then took out the big man. Ripped his heart out; just a kid. Then she took out the doctor."

"She is a warrior." Vaako murmured. "From the start she was a warrior."

"She's me." the murmur came from Riddick.

"She is your other half." Damiel spoke. We found this statement interesting. "When we spoke earlier and I told you both that once you met you had little choice, I meant this. You could've continued to fight it, but in the end you are together. Joined. One. The transport ship. When she smelled you on the girl child. When she was taken prisoner by the Lord Marshall, and then kept alive by the woman. When you met and the mating call resounded between you. Two halves of the same whole finally put together. This is why you fight. This is why you cannot let go."

"What will happen to the woman, Maja?" Toal asked.

"She will be executed." Damiel said in a hard tone. "She has broken many laws of our people. Her actions could have destroyed us when she gave Evya to the doctor. Now she has attacked a child of noble bloodlines. A woman who will bear another of our race. She used Craska root, which is not allowed any longer. All of these are vile crimes."

Tybal joined us and he leaned towards Damiel. "I have put a perch in the hut if the Hawk wishes rest."

Damiel looks to us and we blink. Riddick rubs our head and murmurs. "Let's go get some rest Hawk."

We enter the hut and we fly directly to this perch. It is near the bed where our body lies. We are still exceptionally pale. That is not comforting. Riddick strips his clothing off and lies down on the bed next to our body. We are indeed fortunate to have this man as a mate. He is quite….well endowed. Our eyes begin to drift, so we tuck our beak beneath our wing and fall into sleep.

Our dreams are strange. One minute we are soaring through the clouds without worry, and as we approach the ground our body changes into that of the woman lying unconscious on the bed. We are quite beautiful in this form as well. We are laughing and our Riddick runs with us a smile upon his lips. We have not seen this side of him, not often, this carefree and playful side. Our laughter is the only sound to be heard as we run and frolic. Then we begin to run and we jump into the air, as we do so our arms shift into wings, and then we are Hawk again. We cry and look down at our Riddick who watches us from the ground.

We must go back, that part of us that is Eve says. No we must fly and soar, that part which is Hawk answers. Sadness touches us both as we know what must be done. We let out a piercing cry….and I awake in bed with Riddick.

My heart beats wildly and I do not know what has happened. The last thing I remember is being in this hut preparing for our tying ceremony. Now I lay naked, and feel weak. Riddick is sitting up, holding me close, and muttering soothing words into my ear. What has happened? Small pieces of strange dreams float through my head but I cannot grasp them. I hear a strange noise and look over to see a beautiful Hawk on a perch near our bed. It stares at me and I meet its eyes.

As soon as our eyes meet the memories come flooding back.

"Eve? Eve?" Riddick tries to get my attention but I cannot stop staring at the Hawk. Her name beats in my head like fluttering wings.

"Sereath." I breathe out and she instantly quiets. "Can you understand me?" I ask as I crawl across the bed to get closer to her. Riddick does not hold me back. She looks at me and I hear her answer in my head. "I hear her Riddick. I can hear her answer."

Riddick leaned closer to me and brushes my curls off my forehead. "You went through something traumatic Eve. Somehow…you were joined with her. That's probably why you can hear her now."

I turned to look at him and saw the dark shadows which marred the skin underneath his eyes. "You have been worried."

Riddick enfolded me in his arms and held me tightly. "God Eve, I thought you were dead. I thought you would never wake up."

It felt good to be held in his arms. "It seems as if we never have a chance to catch our breath and just…be." I sighed into his chest.

"That's gonna change." He murmured. "This is all new to me too Eve. I've always run, never had roots; I've always been hunted. I know you understand that. I'm hard, and I'm a killer, and I can't remember being soft with anyone before you. Not even with Jack."

"I do understand. I ran so often, and I hurt whatever got in my way. I even struggled and ran from you. I love you Riddick. I know we will fight. I don't believe we could be together and not fight."

"Eventually you'll learn that I'm always right." He told me as he rubbed his stubbly jaw against my neck. He was marking me, but I didn't mind.

"After the ceremony we should leave this place." I told him and looked into his eyes. "It is time for your Necromongers to learn a new way of life."

"I agree. I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I think I know how we're gonna start."

'Do not leave me.'

I heard the whisper running through my head. My eyes were immediately drawn to the Hawk.

'Do not leave me here alone again. I have no mate to keep me protected. I have no children. It is nice to be able to speak with someone again. Take me with you.'

"Sereath is coming with us." I tell Riddick. "I cannot leave her behind. We've shared much, she and I."

"You think she'll be happy on the ship?" Doubt laced his voice.

"It's her choice. It's what she wants." I tell him.

"Guess we'll be stocking up on mice." He murmured. Riddick lies back on the bed pulling me with him. I am sprawled across his chest and the sheets are twisted around our bodies. He kisses me as if he hasn't in years, and I wish we could stay this way forever. "You were so pale. Like Kyra."

How do I take away this heartache? This fear? I know much of what makes Riddick who he is. I do not know of the Furyan race, and I decide I must learn of them, but I know of his past. I know that Riddick can be cold-blooded and vicious when the need arises, and I know that the need has arisen on many occasions. An angry Riddick is not something I wish to see.

The tent flap opens and Vaako enters. "My apologies Lord…Riddick." I smile to hear him still struggle with formalities.

Riddick returned my smile. "What is it Lord Vaako?"

"We were inquiring into whether or not the Lady Eve had awoken. I am pleased to see she has. I shall take the news back to the others." He said averting his eyes from our naked forms barely covered by the linen sheets.

"That's good Vaako. Thank you." Riddick told the man, and he turned and left. "As much as I want to stay here, just like this, we should go and speak to your father. We have to deal with Maja."

My face hardened. "Yes, I wish to deal with her."

"Together Eve. We do it together." He spoke softly, but I could hear the command in his voice.

I looked at him and saw he would be unrelenting on this. Obviously the one challenge had been enough as far as he was concerned. "As you wish Riddick." I answered with lowered eyes.

"Let's go see your father." His words told me he didn't necessarily trust my submissiveness. Smart man.

We dressed and stood to leave the hut. My legs felt weak and wobbly. Riddick seeing this lifted me in his arms. I would've fought with him on this, but I just didn't have the strength to. Sereath flew out behind us and landed on a tree branch near the others. Riddick set me on a fallen log between my sisters who fretted over me.

"It is good to see you awake daughter." Damiel told me with something alight in his eyes.

"It is good to be awake."

Within the circle we sat were Riddick, Damiel, Tybal, Cerzad, Venya, myself, Jedzia, Toal, and Vaako. A strange mix to be sure.

"There are many things we must discuss." Damiel began. "The first should be punishment against Cerzad." I looked at my former friend and saw shame painting his face. "Cerzad, you are accused of seeking to end the life of another Pard under an act of subterfuge. This is an act punishable by death."

Cerzad sank to his knees in the middle of our circle. "I accept this punishment."

I was about to speak but Riddick beat me to it. "Let him live." Everyone seemed surprised by this, and I must admit I was surprised as well. "Right or wrong he thought what he did was going to protect his people. We heard the conversation between him, Eve, and Dame Vaako. He also helped in saving Eve from Maja. If he'd really wanted her dead then he could have turned the serpents onto her while she was unconscious."

"Eve?" Damiel asked.

"Let him live." I answered.

Damiel tapped Cerzad's shoulder and he left the circle and walked away. His shoulders were hunched. "It is sad. There are so few of us now. There are so many that do not ever find their mate."

"Toal, Vaako." Riddick ordered after a few moments of silence. The two men stood and brought Maja into the circle. She was on her knees but anger and defiance was clear in her eyes.

"Maja, you are accused of drugging and attempting to end the life of another Pard. You are accused of giving one of our young, a cub of noble bloodlines to those that would harm us. You are accused of using that outlawed substance against a Pard of noble bloodlines. Drugging a Pard that has conceived. All of these actions are punishable by death." Damiel's voice was strong and without emotion. "What say you?"

Maja continued kneeling, and the hatred burned in her eyes.

"I have something to say." I spoke as I looked at the woman. "It is not only me that you attempted to kill. It is the child in my womb. Even beyond that, my mother is not here today from dying of a broken heart. You caused that. Your actions led to that. You reasoned that my parents had so many children that one gone would not be missed. What would you have known of it? You had no children. The man you gave me too hurt me." She winced at my words. "He injected me with substances that caused me great pain, and I was a child. He put something in me to make me forget everything, including who I am. Would you have suffered these horrors? If you loved him so much, then why didn't you go with him? Why didn't you let him take you for his experiments?"


	16. Chapter 16

I waited for a response. I wanted to hear her excuses. They would not save her, but I wanted them none the less. Something prickled at my senses. Sereath cried out. Maja was about to speak but I held up my hand to stop her. "Riddick, something is wrong," I tell him and the anxiety is clear in my voice. "Sereath senses something extremely wrong. That is when the first explosion rocked the planet. Everything became chaotic so quickly after that. "To the ship!" Riddick screamed. He grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Damiel, to our ship!" Something was firing upon the planet, and it was not showing any mercy. It was bent on destroying Paditia. I could see Damiel hesitating. This was his home. His people's home. "Father, please! Come with us! You can find another home, not another life!" That seemed to make up the older man's mind and he began moving. He yelled to the other Pard who'd come out of their homes. There was screaming and crying. Vaako was helping my sisters, and Toal and Cerzad had hold of Maja. Oh yes, she was not forgotten. I still had justice to bestow. Riddick's grip on my hand was tight and we were the first to reach the flagship. He was screaming orders as we ran up the stairs and his Necromongers were scurrying to follow them. My eyes darted around until I was relieved to see Damiel, Tybal, Jedzia, Venya, and Sereath. Vaako was already moving to the command center of the ship to start scanning to find the culprit attacking the planet. Necromongers led by Toal were helping the Pard onto the ship. So far it looked like there were only minor injuries, and some of the healers on the ship were already moving to help them. I held onto Riddick tightly. They had managed to get the Pard on board and now we were leaving the planet. I looked out the view screen to see complete desolation. There was no way my people could stay on the planet now. As soon as we hit space we saw the enemy. What a strange word. I'd never seen these people, yet they were my enemy. Their ships were oblong in shape and a strange dull gray. They fired strange blue lasers at the planet and when we opened communications a strange clicking, robotic noise was all that came through. Riddick didn't even hesitate before ordering the destruction of those ships. We then watched in silence as the ships exploded into tiny pieces that would either crash to the planet, or disappear into space. "Why did this happen?" I whispered. Riddick pulled me closer. "Not everyone is peaceful like your people Eve," he kissed the top of my head. "Toal, Vaako, get someone to work on that gibberish. See if we can find out if there was anything useful in there." I walked over to my family who looked around the ship with wide eyes. "I am so sorry," I murmured. "To lose your home. I would never have wanted that.""I do not understand why this happened," Damiel sighed. "Everyone has left our world alone for so long." "Is it…is it possible it was our fault?" I asked as guilt swamped me. "I do not believe this Evya," Damiel said and walked forward. "I must believe it is coincidence that brought you back to us, and this evil to us so close together." "If that is true Father, than I am just glad we got there first." I murmured as he hugged me. How odd it is that this man holding me is so very different than Riddick, yet both are welcome.***Several days have passed since the decimation of Paditia. I go for long walks along the ships halls allowing Sereath to fly free. So far she has not caused any negative incidents. The Pard are having problems adjusting, but overall they are doing well. Maja still lives, and is being kept in a cell much like the cell I was first kept in. My heart is still heavy from the attack. I feel strong. There have been no ill effects from the Craska root. Both myself and the child in my womb are well. I hunger more frequently, and my sexual appetite seems insatiable. Not that Riddick seems to mind. It is strange watching the Pard intermingle with the Necromongers. Two such different races having to co-exist. I spend quite a bit of each day with Venya and Jedzia. How strange it is to have sisters after having been alone for so long. I don't remember ever having female friends in the past. Too many human females I worked near or lived near were jealous of the attention I got from men, but my sisters are just as lovely. Now I stand in the chambers Riddick and I share and I prepare for our tying ceremony once more. I told Riddick we could wait, and that it was not necessary; he paid me no heed. With my sisters behind me I leave the room and head for the main hall. Riddick is there. The lights are dimmed and his goggles are off. Sereath is perched nearby and calls a greeting to me. She is so happy to not be alone any longer. So happy I brought her with us. I am finally across from him and the hall is silent. Damiel begins to chant and I recognize the words. _"Mande…Mandesa…Vorn tasha lan av. Vorn tasha belan gon spritas ve bolga."_I interpreted quietly for Riddick. "Mate…Mate…Forever to be tied. Forever tied together through spirit and body."_"Bolga lan bolga; Coganit sa myf, chaart, stens, ve tolb."_"Body to body; recognized by mind, heart, senses, and soul." _"Tasha nen; tasha vorn. Tasha sa vlud; tasha sa wolm; tasha sa suka."_ As Damiel spoke Tybal began to wrap a silken cord around our joins hands on one side. Venya wrapped the cord around the other side. "Tied now; tied forever. Tied by blood; tied by womb; tied by love." His eyes glittered as they met mine and I felt a rushing through my veins. _"Nyda kast; Vorn belan. Ard Camaspritas vil prote ve skarch zor bil Mandesta."_"Never apart; Forever together. Our ancestors will protect and watch over this mating." Riddick's breathing was speeding up slightly, and I could hear his heartbeat increasing along with mine. _"Riddick…Evya…Vun tolb…felina colpeta. Colpeta sa vlud, myf, chaart, stens, ve suka."_ "Riddick,,,Evya,,,One soul…finally complete. Completed by blood, mind, heart, senses, and love."_"Zol nen, belan ve bearta u pem quard."_"Go now, together and create a new world," I finished translating. Our hands were bound together on both sides by a shiny white cord. "Humans have a tradition," Riddick murmured. "What is this tradition?" I asked as I smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed me; using the cords to pull me flush against his body.

*****

My body is satiated. This brings a smile to my face. Riddick calls me his insatiable kitten, but I know he is as insatiable as I am. Our tying ceremony had taken place one moon ago. Not so easy telling time when you're in the deep vastness of space, but the Necromongers have their ways. Several things have happened in this past month. Maja still awaits judgment, the Pard still live upon the ship, Sereath thrives, and my body quickens with our child. Directly following the ceremony we had adjourned back to Caspar Four, but they had no knowledge of the destroyers of Paditia. Or, if they did we could find no mention. Our stay there was brief, thankfully, and even Aereon didn't seem content on the knowledge planet. I stretch languidly and finally disembark from the tangle of sheets on our opulent bed. It doesn't take long to clothe myself in a loose dress that flows freely down my form, just skimming the slight swell of my growing belly. My hair is growing so quickly with all of these other changes going through my body. Where just months ago it was shorn to just above my ears, now it hangs past my shoulders. I make my way along the corridors to the view port that seems to be so fascinating to me. Riddick has made changes in this area. There are now cushions for my comfort, and there is always someone there to see to any need I might have. I've only been staring at the stars for a few moments when someone clears their throat behind me. Not that I didn't know he was there, but I was trying to be polite. I turn and give Lord Vaako a small smile. "Hello Lord Vaako. How are you this fine day?" There is always a small pause when I ask him this. He always has to think about it. I'm sure that comes from years of not. The previous Lord Marshal certainly didn't care. Just another difference between Necromongers and us breeders. "I am well Eve."This brings another smile to my face. I do believe that is the first time he has ever said my name with no hesitation. "Good. And what may I do for you?""I was sent to escort you to your husband," he murmured. Interesting. It was serious if Riddick felt that Vaako should come for me. Not that I ever minded Vaako, or Toal escorting me anywhere. Both men were quite protective of me, which seems strange when you look at their life, or lack thereof. Especially as it had been Vaako's own wife who'd tried to remove me from the entire equation. Not that I hold that against the man. I know he did not hold with her ambitions. "I see. And where are we going to meet my husband?" I ask him and follow him from the room. "The throne room." Again this is interesting to me. Riddick very rarely does anything in the room where Kyra passed. We do not speak, but travel in silence. I am not nervous, for I have no reason to be. I will find out the purpose of this intrigue very soon. As soon as we enter I begin to get an inkling of an idea of what we will be dealing with. The entirety of the Pard are there. Sereath is on her perch, and Riddick is seated upon his throne. He is speaking quietly with my father, but stops as soon as he sees me. He stands and moves to me and I will admit that the breath leaves my body at his approach. His touch is gentle and he clasps my hand into his pulling me closer and up to the throne. Gone is the morbid black throne that once graced this room. Now there stand two. I do not deceive myself, I know that my seat there is because Riddick wants me close. I have no want or desire to lead these people. "Daughter." I look to my father and step to him. I embrace him, and feel the pleasure at remembering him. I never cease to enjoy that. For so long having nothing, and now I have everything. "Father." I kiss his cheeks and then look to Riddick. "Lord Vaako says you have need of me?" "I always have need of you," he murmured."My love," I smile softly. "It's time to deal with Maja Eve," he says to me. Ah, yes, Maja, as soon as I'd seen the Pard I'd figured this would be the case. What to do with her? Well, I'd really like to rip her into small pieces and jettison them into space, but Riddick will not allow this as I am with child. He doesn't want anything to happen to me or our babe. It makes justice more difficult I think. I mean, I'm the one who was harmed by the bitches actions. Well, myself and my family. And perhaps that is what I should focus on. For in the end I am better off because of her machinations. Not so my family. I had no memory, but they did. They lost me, my mother, and so much of their way of lives because of her choices. "You're right Riddick. It is well past time. I've made my decision. This justice will be meted out by my family; my brother and my sisters." I looked to Damiel and saw something alight in his eyes. He nodded to me slightly, and I knew I'd made the right choice. I looked to Tybal, Jedzia, and Venya. "This retribution is for you to take.""We accept this with honor," Tybal bowed his head slightly. "I will accept this in the name of Evya, our lost sister who was returned to us by the grace of the gods," Venya voice quivered slightly, "And for our mother whom we lost far too early."I smiled. "Bring her in. It is time for the end of Maja."


	17. Chapter 17

We sit and wait for Maja to be brought before us. She is healthy. I know this as I have directed food to be brought to her daily in her prison. They bring her in and she is shoved at our feet. Even defeated malice shows in her face. This woman would kill me and my young if she had the chance. "Your judgment was determined Maja of the Pard," I tell her from my seat at Riddick's side. I know this is for me to do. "The punishment will be meted out by Tybal, Venya, and Jedzia of the House of Damiel." Ah, now fear begins to show.

"How is this fair?" she whines. "Three young and strong to one weak old woman?"

"Where was the fairness in sending humans after one young cub?" I return softly.

My siblings move forward to the edges of the large empty space that has been afforded them. Maja is led to the middle of this place. I grip Riddick's hand as it begins. Tybal, Venya, and Jedzia moved warily around the old witch-woman so that they surround her. Maja snarls at them but keeps turning so that they are never fully at her back. Jedzia rushed her, but she saw it coming and raked her extended claws across Jedzia's middle. Zia hisses in anger and some pain. It brings a low growl from my own throat. Riddick squeezes my hand in support. Venya takes the opportunity of Maja's small triumph to slam into her from behind, and Tybal then takes her down at the knees. When Jedzia begins to dig into the woman's chest she lets out one gurgled scream and her life ends. I feel something within me rising as I watch my brother and sisters feasting on her blood. While not cannibals, the Pard do eat a portion of anything they kill. It is to show respect to the hunt; to take the power of that beast into ourselves. I cannot help but be drawn to it. I release Riddick's hand and I think this surprises him, but he says nothing.

I move down the dais and over to the three who crouch over Maja's dead body. My father has also joined us. They part allowing us to join in this circle, and we too begin to feed. The Necromongers watch us with fascination.

Something quite unusual happens then. Jedzia stands and inhales deeply. Her eyes are almost like amber jewels as they glow with something. She inhales a second time as if she is scenting for something specific. This has drawn all of our attention from the kill at our knees. A low sound is emanating from somewhere within the room. Something is making an almost growling noise. No, not something….someone. Now the room is in complete silence except for that strange noise. Jedzia moves forward and then, the person I would never have expected to see, moves forward to meet her. It is Cerzad. He moves forward and that noise is coming from deep within him. She reaches him and leans in sniffing his neck. He bites the scruff of her neck gently and she lets out a small whimper, but it is not one of pain. Zia pushes her face towards his and his eyes lock onto her blood stained mouth. Cerzad begins to lick the blood from her face.

"The kill," I murmur. "This is her first kill."

"It must have brought her fully into her adulthood," Damiel responds to my musings.

"Take them Father; take them from this public place. They should have privacy now." He nods and goes to them. The Pard leave the throne-room. I walk back up the steps to the thrones and approach Riddick. "Tell the Necros to leave this room now," I whisper into his ear with a lick of my tongue.

"Go!" He orders without question. They do not even hesitate. Riddick's hands have already gone to my thighs. He sits sprawled in his mighty throne like the warrior king he is. I reach out and unbuckle his pants and his eyes shine at me. "You have blood on your mouth."

I lick my lips and taste the sweet coppery delicacy. I smile at him. His pants are down enough that his cock springs out and I bend embrace him with my lips. His hands bury themselves within my hair and I lick and suck at him until moans are erupting from his throat. I am greedy and rough, and he loves it. I knead my hands into his thighs and he jerks a little. I realize my claws have extended and I have cut him slightly, but that just excites me more. I move up his body and lift the skirt of my dress up. I straddle his legs and then start to impale myself on his throbbing, wet shaft. He slams upwards and I scream with the ecstasy he brings me. My mouth latches to his and the blood on my mouth smears into his, but he doesn't care. I can't help but to throw my head back and cry out at the pleasure that is riding me. I move up and down rigorously driving us both to the brink of madness. My breasts jut forward and he bites at them through the dress. He comes hard, and I follow him over the edge. My body convulses against him in aftershocks.

"Riddick!" Aereon's voice snaps us out of our stupor, and Riddick's face empties of emotion.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Now is not the time for this!" She tells us, the disapproval evident in her voice. "Something bad approaches."

I look at Aereon from lazy, sated eyes. "We will be with you shortly Aereon," Riddick tells her through gritted teeth. With one more frown the woman turns and glides from the room soundlessly. Riddick's hands run up and down my back. "That bitch needs to learn how to fucking knock," he mutters. Our foreheads are together and I wish she hadn't entered. Unfortunately, she did.

I kiss him once more and lick the last bits of blood from his face. "She is an Elemental; they do not follow the same rules as everyone else." I shrug. This information I had learned while on Caspar Four. "Then again, neither do you." I lifted myself from his lap and stretched while he straightened and fixed his pants.

Riddick leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "I can smell myself on you."

I pushed against him and inhaled deeply. "Smells divine," I sigh wishing we had more time to go back to our chambers for a slower and more thorough loving. However, I don't believe Aereon would look on that too pleasantly. Also, what if something serious is occurring? "Come; let us find out what was so important to the woman," I murmur. The Elemental has many uses, but she does try my patience. She constantly seems to test Riddick, and a part of me wonders if she desires him. I know that her race isn't supposed to be emotionally fallible, but the attention she shows and the demands she makes do seem a bit more than just an observant entity. Surprisingly, the thought of her wanting Riddick does not anger me. She is an old woman and he would not show her that interest. Besides, who wouldn't want Riddick?

We made our way to the Navigation room to find Toal, Vaako, and Aereon awaiting us. "What's happened?" Riddick questioned. Toal motioned to the scanners.

I looked out and saw. Three of the ships that destroyed Paditia were situated in front of us. "Destroyers!" I hissed.

Riddick was frowning. "How long have they been there?"

"Perhaps fifteen minutes. They're sending out a message on a low frequency. We picked it up almost immediately. It was obviously meant for us," Toal spoke. "It's more of a demand than a message really."

"What are they demanding?"

"Tribute. They say if tribute is not made they will take it. It is the same message and it is repeating over and over again," Toal spoke softly and pressed several images. A strange mechanical voice filled the room.

"We are Hratha. You have offended and stolen from Hratha. Judgment. Atonement. Without atonement…Punishment," the voice undulated and rose in pitch then lowered again. "Will take."

A low growling had started to rumble through my throat as rage enveloped me. I felt my teeth and claws elongating as the anger built. How dare they! How dare they think they can threaten us! "Eve!" Riddick snapped as he became aware of my distress. "Vaako, take Eve from the room. Toal, rip them apart."

I was still growling as Vaako took my arm, but I did not lash out although a small part of me wished to. We began to walk and had almost made it out of the room when I started to feel the strangest sensation. I stopped abruptly, tilting my head from side to side as I tried to understand what was happening. I felt…lighter. All of my senses were beginning to dim. "Riddick?" I questioned and heard the edge in my voice. My hand automatically went to protect my belly. Riddick began to run towards us.

"What the hell is going on?" his voice was filled with anger and anxiety. I looked around to find everyone growing fainter.

"They are somehow pulling her onto their ship!" Toal's voice was growing faint and seemed rushed.

"Stop the attack!" Riddick roared. "Eve!"

"Lady Eve!" Vaako too sounded anxious. He tried to grab me but his hands slipped through me as if I was a shade.

"Riddick?" now my voice was only a murmur. As they slipped from my sight a new sight began to overshadow the old; beings in blood-red armor standing in a strange room. Everything about the bright metal told me it was the bridge or room in a ship. I saw no features or flesh which would tell me what these beings were. Finally it ended and I was fully in the midst of the enemy.

Something hit the back of my knees from behind and I fell to the floor. "Bow to your masters," the voice was strangely metallic and deep.

I looked up with defiance. "I have no masters."

The figure stepped forward and backhanded me. It appeared as though it would hit me again, but another figure stepped forward and grabbed the first figure's arm. "This one carries young." All of the creatures paused. Suddenly, I heard the chaos on the Necromonger ship.

"Get her back here! Eve!" Riddick roared. His anguish was breaking my heart.

"Riddick," I cried.

"The female will be our tribute. Atonement met."

The last thing I heard was Riddick's "NO!" Something pierced into the back of my neck and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awaken in a stark white room. I'm not sure I should even call it a room. It is small with three white walls. The fourth wall is clear and I can see row upon row of similar 'rooms'. Perhaps cell would be a better word. A small built in bed takes up the corner of the room, and it's this I am laying upon when I wake. I have been undressed and re-clothed. I now wear a white loose top and white pants made of a soft, durable material. Hesitantly I move to the clear wall to look out upon my other surroundings. I am correct. There are many of the small white cells. Some are alight and some are completely dark. Some I cannot see any inhabitants and some I can make out shapes or shadows but that is all. I cradle my belly as I feel my cub flutter. I will get you back to your father, I whisper to it reassuringly. Or he will find us. Riddick will move both Heaven and Hell to find us. Of this I am certain.

I make my way back to the bed and have just seated myself upon the edge of it when a portion of the far wall slides open and one of the strange creatures in red armor enters. I say not a word for fear of what it will do to me or my babe. "Come and kneel before me." It says in that strange voice that raises my hackles. "If you do not there will be punishment."

I stand and move to it slowly. Although it angers and shames me I do lower to my knees. It reaches out and attaches something heavy and ornate to my neck. When it pulls back I can see that it has put me in a collar and now holds a leash. A growl rises up in my throat, but it pays no attention.

The figure moves forward and tugs on the leash. "Follow," it demands sharply. For now I do as it wishes. I must figure out my surroundings. I must learn more of my enemies. When I do they will not find me so docile.

It leads me down a hallway; once again everything is purely white. There does not appear to be a door at the end, but the figure waves a hand and a hidden door slides open to reveal a large circular room. The room is completely metal, and shines with a silver sheen. It reminds me of the room I was transported onto. There are several other figures in this room, and they all stand silently as we enter. "Center," the figure leading me directs, and I got to the spot it indicates. Now they form a circle around me.

"When Riddick finds me you will all die," I tell them boldly.

"Silence," the figure holding the leash snaps.

"This female exudes confidence in her mate," one of the others speaks.

"They do follow," another adds.

"We cannot lose this female. She is with child and makes a fine addition to our collection."

"Collection? Are you telling me you collect every species out there?" I was outraged. "What? Are you making some sort of interplanetary petting zoo!"

"This female has much hostility."

"Too much aggression."

"We can calm her."

"We can control her."

I listened to all of them argue around me. I had a feeling even if they decided I wasn't useful in their little 'collection' they still weren't shipping me home. Bastards.

"She is tribute. Atonement."

"Her young can be used if she cannot."

"Do we attack the Necromongers?"

"Necromongers bring destruction."

"Destroy all."

Intriguing, they've heard of the Necromongers, and fear them. Maybe these guys weren't so dumb after all…no, they were dumb. They hadn't realized it wasn't the Necros to fear…they should fear Riddick…and me. There were six of the beings in the room with me. I was beginning to wonder if I had a chance in taking them out. Should I take the risk? Do I wait for Riddick? I am not a patient person. "They will destroy you all…they'll blast your ship into nothing," I told them with a sneer. Perhaps if they were angry and scared they'd make a mistake.

"Silence."

"Make me," I smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a stunned silence. "You don't even realize who you're messing with do you?" I sneered. "It isn't just the Necromongers you have to worry about now you kidnapping bastards…it's my mate. You were right, I do have complete confidence in him…he's going to destroy you all."

One of the red-armored figures peered at me with its head tilted to the side. "Name your mate," it demanded.

"My mate is Richard B. Riddick." Obviously this was the only one of them who'd heard me say part of his name earlier. "And if you don't know who he is…then your education has been sadly lacking."

Again they began to ignore me. "We know this name."

"Yes, feared by humans."

"Feared by most races."

"Only one man."

"Survived Desert Planet 35947D." There was a collective buzz at this statement.

Their arrogance astounded me. They were flustered. Perhaps I couldn't see their faces, or their flesh, but I could hear their tone of voice. I could see the slight vibrations in their movements. Now they knew they had two big bad nasties chasing them…what they weren't allowing for was the big bad nasty they'd brought on board…Me.

The 'man' with the leash had grown careless. Without warning I grabbed the rope, snapped it from his hands and spun. I was fast and had the rope around his neck and was pulling before he knew what had happened. I twisted his neck for all it was worth and grinned as I felt the snap of it breaking. His body dropped limply to the floor. Well, they can die of a broken neck, and that thought cheered me immensely. I didn't have time to dwell though, as two of the figures were already rushing me. I still held the leash in my hands and now I also had control of the handle. This I could use as a weapon. The handle of the leash was heavy with metal spikes. I spun the handle like a mace building momentum to swing it at someone.

"Stop!" one of the figures commanded.

"I don't think so." These…creatures had not only threatened me, but they'd threatened my young. I would not, no, could not allow them to live. I slammed out with the handle and it hit the chest of one of the figures heavily. The other had almost reached me and very quickly I twisted to the ground, spinning out my leg, and kicked his legs out from under him. These beings didn't know how to fight…they'd become so used to destroying and bullying with their ships and technology it seemed they didn't know how to deal with a physical altercation. I kept expecting someone to pull out a weapon and shoot me or attack me, but so far they just kept trying to grab or hit me. At least, that's what I thought. Then one of them must have done something because I felt an electric jolt shock through my body. A scream ripped from my throat, but I could not stop fighting. I had to win. I had to defeat them.

I had managed to knock the two beings down, and now there were two more approaching. Not that those other two were down for the count. They were already starting to get up. It was the third being not moving though that had my attention. This was the creature that had managed to hurt me. I didn't have time to think anymore as the creatures reached me and I attacked. One moved in knocking me down, and was on top of me as I went. I used both feet, pushing up into its chest and sent it flying. It crashed into the wall and slid down to the floor. The next of my enemy lashed out clipping me along the side of my head, and I was stunned for a moment before using the rope of the leash around this ones neck as well. The silent and still being, the one I knew had been the bringer of pain, appeared to be backing away. He would hurt me again. I wouldn't let that happen. I barely managed to avoid the two who'd managed to stand, and suddenly I was upon him.

This one was different. I hadn't noticed that before. His armor was older, and slightly more ornate than the others. Along each wrist there seemed to be small buttons. I assumed these were how he was managing to electrocute me. Probably through the collar. I whipped out with the handle of the leash and it slammed into his wrist knocking his hand aside from where he'd been about to push something. Then I did the only thing I could think to do; I rushed him and speared him to the ground. In doing so his head slammed into the gound and his helmet was knocked off with a sickening crunch. Immediately all of the creatures, who were in the process of standing save for the one whose neck I'd snapped, fell to the ground screeching. What I saw beneath the helmet nauseated me. The flesh that covered their…heads was mottled green, brown, and gray, and they were not normal colors. I could smell the sickness on them. I could smell the decay. Flakes of skin were peeling off in chunks, and looked to have been doing so for some time. The skin underneath was red, chapped, and blistered.

I backed away from it in revulsion, and was careful to stay out of reach of all of the writhing figures. It was as if by removing that one helmet they were all dying. If only I'd known it would be so easy…I'd have started off ripping off their clothing a lot earlier. I shrugged out of my snarky thoughts and started looking around. What I needed to do was find the bridge of this stupid ship and somehow contact Riddick. That thought lasted only a moment though as the odor became too much and I found a corner to vomit in.

When I was finally able to move again without nausea overtaking me I made my way out into the corridor. There were many thoughts running through my head. How close was Riddick? Were all of the red-armored beings affected by the one's demise, or just the five in the room? How was I to contact Riddick when I knew nothing about technology? If my enemy was still alive how would I get around them, and what would they do once they found the bodies of the dead? And what about the creatures in the other cells? When Riddick did find me, because I had no doubt he would, what were we to do about them?

I found myself desperately missing Riddick, but I tried not to focus on these thoughts. I would be with him again soon. I would be with him, my family, Sereath, and the Necros, some of whom I'd come to regard as friends. I inched down the hallway silently. Surprisingly enough my pregnancy has not impeded my stealth. I'm sure once I get to the later stages it shall, but now I still tread lightly. I come to a T intersection and peer cautiously around the corner only to find emptiness. For a moment that emptiness feels as if it will swallow me whole, but I shake that feeling off. Despair will not help anyone.

Finally I come to a door. It takes me a few moments to remember how to open it, but I remember my enemy waving his hand in front of some sort of sensor panel, so I do the same and the large metal door slides open. Unfortunately I do not find myself on any sort of bridge. I am in the area where the cells are, but instead of being behind the cells, I am in front of them. I can walk down and look into each glass wall and view each captive. I was almost right in my earlier description. This was almost like some type of zoo these beings had been creating. I'm sure they had more scientific reasons for their collecting. When I looked at it all I could see was some morbid show gallery. I walked further into the room and as I did lights began to glow illuminating each cell.

There were forty cells in all. I walked the row and looked in each. Most of the cells were lit. The ones with life were lit. The few cells that had bodies that weren't lit gave me pause. That's when I realized these beings had passed on. It filled me with sadness that they had just been left there to wither and rot. If I had died, that would have been my fate; my fate and the fate of my young. There were fifteen empty cells, and ten cells holding the dead. Fourteen cells held creatures…but one cell, well, one cell I did not know. It was shrouded in complete darkness this last cell. Some of the creatures in the other cells paid me no mind, and some edged to the glass and stared at me. I felt fear, hostility, defeat, and hope emanating from all of them. I however was intrigued by the last cell. I moved closer and noticed as I did so that the lights around me dimmed. Odd.

There was too much light for my night-eyes to tell me what was moving in the darkness, but there was definitely something moving. From the looks of it there was something big in the cell. This cell looked bigger than the others. The lights continued to dim around me and then I began to make out the outlines in the cage. It had been gutted and was made up of rock and loose dirt. Something was hulking in the corner of the cell. The lights were still on in the other cells, but it was muted, and it was almost pitch black around me. That's when the monster in the cell moved. It moved fast, so fast its movement was blurred, and it struck the glass separating it from me with a huge crash. Luckily for me I'm thinking, the glass didn't suffer any damage. I screamed and flew backwards in fear and surprise. My heart was racing. It fell to the ground, dazed, but only took a moment before standing and shaking itself.

It was probably the strangest creature I'd ever seen. It had two legs and looked gray in color. It had large wings, but this one's wings had been clipped, I suppose to keep it from flying. The creature's head was large and seemed to me the largest part of its body. Its eyes were on stalks that ran out about a foot on either side of its mouth, but its eyes seemed almost useless in their positioning. Its mouth was probably the most grotesque. Teeth, it was mainly just sharp, dripping, teeth. I shuddered in revulsion and its head swung towards me. Interesting. When I was perfectly still it was as if it couldn't sense me, but when I moved that's when it noticed me. It began to smack its head against the glass and I didn't feel quite safe. I began to wonder how strong that glass really was. I began to back away and as I did the lights around me brightened; as they did, the creature skulked back into its dark cell; obviously a nocturnal beast.

None of the living beings seemed human and none were Pard. I can honestly say that didn't surprise me. It did surprise me that there were no humans though. My captors had seemed humanoid; therefore I would have thought at least one of their captives would have been the same. Then I studied the cells with the dead. Here were the humans or humanoids. They hadn't survived. For whatever reason, they hadn't lived through whatever my tormentors had pushed onto them. The cell that broke my heart was the cell that held two small children. They lay on the bunk, clasping hands. Fury raged through me that these animals could have killed such innocence. It brought great satisfaction to me that I had at least destroyed a handful of these demon-pigs.

Not knowing exactly what to do with the creatures behind glass, I mean, it wasn't as if I knew which were peaceful and which were a threat to me, I decided to once again try to locate the bridge.

I don't know how long I roamed that ship, it felt like hours. I was exhausted, and quite hungry. It brought back memories of my time in the cells of the Necromongers. Finally I found yet another door and this door opened to reveal a large area with many of the red armored beings. They were all dead. I must say I found it fascinating that with the death of one, I had managed to kill many. Of course that wasn't much help to me now. In fact it was probably to my detriment. Now I was hurtling through space with no one flying the ship. Not good. Have I mentioned I'm not technologically inclined? I know nothing of ships or computers really. Any computer I've ever accessed has been with the assistance of someone else. Still, I had to at least try.

I walked around inspecting the different consoles with glowing lights showing on them. "No…I have no idea what I'm looking at," I spoke out loud breaking the silence.

"Language. Identified. Human. English."

I jumped as soon as the automated voice sounded through the ship. It had recognized a voice and responded. "Help?" I called out experimentally.

"Is Help Required?"

"Yes."

"Scanning. Ship."

Hmm, okay. It's scanning the ship. Is that bad or good? I don't really know. Things can't get much worse right now could they? Possibly I suppose. That big nasty thing in the zoo could get out…I have a feeling that would be bad. Well, only if all the lights went out. Although, even if the lights did go out I would still be able to see with my night vision.

"Hratha. Deceased. Life-Signs. Twenty-three."

"Can we slow down?" I called out in hope.

"Reducing. Speed."

I could actually feel the ship slowing. "Are any other Hratha ships nearby?" I hadn't even considered the fact that the ships normally travelled in groups.

"Negative. One. Vessel. Approaching. Scanning. ….…Necromonger Flagship."

Relief flooded my body. "I want to speak with the Necromongers," I yelled excitedly.

"Attempting. Communications."

Tears had gathered in my eyes and I held my belly and felt the fluttering of our child. The computer had gone silent.

"Communications. Opened."

"RIDDICK!" I screamed.

"Eve?"

I could hear his beautiful voice and heard the tension and anxiety. "I'm all right Riddick. Scared, hungry, and very tired, but all right. These…people. They're all dead. It was so strange. I need you Riddick!"

"We're going to attempt to dock with you Eve," his tone was short, but I could hear the relief in his words.

"Computer, allow the Flagship to dock!" I commanded, "And tell me where the hell I go to see him."

I followed the directions given by the automated voice and soon I came to a large area where a large metal door was currently lifting. Riddick was the first through the door, much to his guard's dismay I'm sure. My heart near to burst when I saw him, and I ran full out. He too ran and pulled me close into a tight embrace. His hands seemed to touch me everywhere, as if to verify that I was indeed there and in one piece. I kissed him everywhere. His face, neck, chest…eventually his lips.

"I didn't know what was happening to you. I didn't know where they'd taken you," he murmured as he gripped me. "What the hell happened?"

"It was the most bizarre thing."

It didn't take long for me to tell him the whole story. Soon the ship was crawling with Necros and I was leading Riddick to the 'zoo'. I led him to the nocturnal creature immediately. I found it fascinating. His eyes widened in recognition. "Son of a bitch," he murmured.

"What is it? Have you seen this before?"

He looked over at me with a grim smile. "This here is the beasty that killed Johns, Fry, almost all of the survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner. Nasty little fucks. Never thought I'd see one again."

My head cocked to the side as I studied the creature. It kept banging its head against the glass trying to get out. "Why would the Hratha capture one and keep it?"

"I don't know, but maybe Toal or Vaako will be able to figure it out when they download information from the ships computers. Let's go see how that's going…"

As we approached the door leading out of the large area I looked at Riddick. "What are we going to do with all of the creatures when we leave this place?"

"Beats the hell out of me," he murmured.

Toal and Vaako, along with many Necros, had made their way to the 'bridge' as I called it, and were currently pressing buttons and speaking to the computer. No one looked happy…then again, did they ever. Aereon entered right behind us. There was a look of distaste on her face. "These creatures were disgusting," she stated.

I couldn't help but agree. "And you didn't even see under the helmets."

"Toal, have you found anything?" Riddick questioned.

"Yes, Lo…Riddick. It seems the Hratha suffer a hereditary illness that is causing them to decompose while living. They have spent years studying other life-forms trying to find a cure, as well as trying to make their race superior. It seems that nothing they did worked, and about six decades ago their species stopped reproducing. Two decades ago their health came to a point where their systems were failing and one of their scientists found a way to engineer these suits of armor which helped to keep them alive," Toal explained. "The man whose helmet you knocked off was their main life support. It short circuited the entire system, and caused their life support to fail. They were beyond help at that point having relied on the machinery to sustain their life for too long. Technically they should have died years ago."

"So…they brought me on board to experiment on me hoping I my genetics could cure them?"

"That's what it looks like," he agreed.

"And you're sure this is just a hereditary illness Toal?" Riddick asked anxiously. "It isn't something that could effect Eve or our child?"

Vaako spoke, "Their illness is not a contagious one Lord Riddick. It is simply a bi-product of years of experiments using their own bodies."

"I feel fine Riddick," I reassured him. "Well, besides the fact I could sleep for a year, and I could eat a whole deersk." I sighed. "I am ready to go back to the ship. I wish to wear my own clothes. If I never see these people again I will be pleased."

Riddick pulled me close to his body. "Toal, what about the creatures on this ship? Are they healthy?"

Toal spent several moments looking at the readings on the computer console. "No. The only creature not subjected to testing which has altered its DNA was the last creature…the creature you recognized."

"The Hratha have noted that most of the animals have manifested disorders from the different injections they've received," Vaako murmured.

"Download whatever information you can. Get back to the Flagship. Once we're a safe distance away…we're destroying this ship. Put 'em out of their misery," Riddick ordered and then led me from the room. "Come on Beautiful; let's get you something to eat."


	19. Chapter 19

I was in the middle of eating when Riddick informed me I'd been held by the Hratha for five days. I almost lost my appetite. I had no recollection of that time. As far as I remembered I'd been teleported onto their ship, knocked unconscious, and had awoken but hours later in my cell. Obviously this was not the case at all. My gaze turned to Vaako immediately. "Are you sure they didn't experiment on me? Are you sure they didn't inject me with anything other than the drug they used to knock me out? Are you sure that drug didn't harm my child?" Anxiety was welling within me and now my loss of hunger was real. What if they'd done things to me? What if they'd done things to my cub? "Riddick?" My voice was barely a whisper.

Riddick moved and pulled me roughly against his chest, I could feel his anxiety and worry. It was Toal who finally spoke to me, "The records from the Hratha ship have shown that no testing or experiments were performed on you for the short time that you were aboard their vessel. However, there is a notation that after receiving the injection that knocked you unconscious…"

I wasn't sure he was going to continue. "What? Tell me Toal! What happened?"

Riddick moved slightly until our eyes met. "You had some kind of reaction," he told me in an abnormally gentle voice. "That's why you were asleep for so long. That's why they didn't inject you with anything else."

Horror was filling me. "Four days. You're saying I was unconscious for four days by the time I woke up." I could feel the tears beginning to run down my face. "Riddick, our child is not even born and has already suffered so much; whatever this chemical was, the Craska root, all of the different injuries and strains…"

"Our baby's gonna be fine Eve. I promise," he told me intensely, his hands on either side of my face. "We're gonna get the healers to look you over just to make sure, but I know it. We're all gonna be fine." He kissed me then, and it did help. I think my Riddick's lips could make me forget anything…for a little while at least. "Right now there are some people who want to see you."

The doors slid open to admit my family. Venya and Jedzia rushed to me, hugging and kissing me. Tears ran down all of our faces. I had not realized how dear they had all become to me. Tybal embraced me next, and last was my father who trembled as he held me close. I was finally able to relax in my Pada's arms. "I am so very frightened Pada."

"All will be as it should my little cub," he murmured. "You must remember you and your mate are both very strong; your cub will be strong as well. We will see the healers to be sure."

I sighed. Yes, he is right. I am strong. Riddick is strong. We have overcome much, both together and apart. I looked at my family now; my father, still vital even in his old age; my brother, tall strong and virile; Jedzia, beautiful, and obviously so much in love. It was Venya I became concerned with. She had grown paler, and thinner than the last time I'd seen her. She would barely look towards the Necromongers still in the room. Had she been losing weight since leaving Paditia? Had leaving our Homeworld done this harm? Was there something about the Necros causing my sister harm? Now I had more than one thing to concern myself with. I would need to take some time to speak with my sister alone.

It wasn't long before Riddick, my father, and I were heading towards the rooms that Riddick and I had set aside for the healers. I took the opportunity to ask my father the questions weighing on my mind. "Father, do you know what is ailing Venya?"

Damiel sighed. "She has not spoken of it, but I have my suspicions…I believe that Venya's suffering from True Loss."

The ramifications of this statement struck me. "But that would mean…she could die…" I had just found my older sister again. True Loss was when a Pard's mate died. Most Pard began to fade and wither; being truly monogamous we couldn't withstand the loss of our other half. I had been a fool when I'd thought I could suffer the loss of Riddick and continue living. This could not be happening. "How is this possible? I didn't even know she'd found her mate."

"Alas, Venya had not. I had despaired that none of my children would mate, but then you returned with your Riddick, and Jedzia came into her own with Cerzad. I thought perhaps there might be hope for Tybal and Venya. Then Venya began showing the signs of the loss."

Riddick was silent as we spoke. "Where could she have possibly come into contact with him?"

"Is it possible he was one of the victims of the Hratha?" Riddick finally broke into our conversation. "Maybe one of the beings that had already died before they took Eve on board?"

Damiel was already nodding. "This is quite possible…another possibility, though I hesitate to speak it…it is possible that one of your Necromonger soldiers may have, before their conversion, been Venya's destiny." We had reached the infirmary. "We will speak of this later. I must think on it awhile. For now we must focus on you and your cub. We must assure ourselves that no injury has been sustained. It has been far too long since the Pard have experienced new life joining us."

Leesel and Tosha, the two Necromonger healers, and Keva, the Pard medicine woman spent quite a bit of time examining me. They took blood, scanned my body, and Keva did a laying of hands. The two Necro women were the same who'd seen to me when Riddick had found me in the cells of the flagship and had me healed. They were as emotionless now as they had been then. Keva on the other hand was a gentle soul. When she looked at me the compassion in her eyes was honest, and I didn't feel quite like a specimen there to be studied. Perhaps I'm not being fair to the other women, or perhaps I'm too alive and don't understand what they are, or what they've become. Not all of the Necros are so devoid of emotion.

Finally, the three conferred in the corner, whispering so low that even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't tell the words they spoke. The two Necros left the room, and Riddick entered. He came directly to where I lay, and sat on the edge of the low cot, taking my hand into his own. Keva moved to us and laid a gentle hand on the swell of my belly. "I have much news for you Evya," she said softly.

"Tell me Keva, please tell me that my babe is all right?" I pleaded unashamedly.

She smiled, and even her smile was gentle. "You are fine. There are no adverse effects to your time spent with the people known as the Hratha," she promised. "There is more. It is regarding your young."

I clasped Riddick's hand within my own and I don't know who held on tighter.

"You carry twins Evya. Two children grow within your womb. They are both healthy and thriving."

Anxiety left Riddick's body immediately. "The man who did the recording said that it was common for Pard to have multiple births," he murmured.

"I'd forgotten," I told him. Relief was also invading me. "I'd never imagined anything like it."

"They are boy children. Identical. Strong. I shall leave the two of you for now; I go to share this news with Damiel," she bowed slightly to both Riddick and I and went to tell my father. I understood. He was the leader of the Pard, in all respects he was their King. Before she left she caressed my stomach. "You have brought new life to the Pard. Such a blessing you are."

Once she was gone I sat up on the table and Riddick sat beside me. "I should be surprised; terrified, or at least something like it." I told him.

He chuckled. "We're already having one, why would two make a difference?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I notice we are moving swiftly through the stars. Where do we go to now?"

"We search," he shared before pulling me into a close embrace. "We search for a place where the Pard can make a new home. A safe home where assholes won't find and try to destroy them. We put the Necromongers on the right path to find their damned Underverse, and then you and me, well; we go find our own destiny..."

"Our own destiny?" The very thought was enough to fill me to bursting with happiness.

"That's right," he placed his hands on our children. "You, me, our children and the hawk."

"You don't wish to continue leading the Necromongers?"

"Leading this army isn't for me. Always gonna be someone jockeying for the position of Lord Marshall. I got more important things to worry about rather than who's sneakin' up behind me. Trying to win the big prize. Goddamn creed of keeping what they kill."

"I shall miss Vaako and Toal," I murmured. "They have become my friends, whether they feel the same for me or not."

"Are you kidding me? You have those two wrapped around your little finger. Should've seen Vaako's face when you started disappearing," he whispered and held me tighter. "Kept askin' for forgiveness cuz he was supposed to protect you and he thought he'd failed. Never seen the man act like that...not even when he lost his wife. As upset as I was, and as pissed I couldn't take it out on him."

"He is a good man despite what he is," I said, and Riddick shrugged, but I could feel his agreement.

"Toal has concerns about Vaako. Says the man ain't acting right. I haven't been paying much attention, but now that I have you back, and safe, I'll have to check into it."

"What is he doing that has worried Toal so?"

"Toal thinks he's sick."

This startled me. "Necros can't become ill."

"I know. That's why Toal came to me. Maybe he's scared that if Vaako is somehow sick, he or the other Necros are gonna catch it," Riddick's voice was grim.

"We must also worry for Venya," I reminded him. "I cannot let my sister fade into nothing. Not when I have just found her again."

"We're gonna get it all figured out. Vaako, Venya, everyone. You and me together," Riddick pulled away and then looked down into my face. "Fuck Baby, we're invincible."

I don't know how long I have been standing here watching my elder sister as she stares out at the stars we pass. She makes no sound, and the clothes which once clung to her body hang as if they were made for a larger woman. Her skin has grown pale, and there are dark smudges under each of her eyes. She has not noticed I am in the room. For a Pard this is almost unthinkable. "Venya," I speak softly to gain her attention, and finally she turns to me. "Would you join me for a meal?" She looks at me with a wistful smile, but finally nods and moves towards me as if in a daze.

As she approaches my side I loop my arm through hers, joining us together. "Where do we travel?" Even her voice seems weakened to me.

"Riddick searches for a safe planet where the Pard can once more make their home," I tell her gently. "He wishes for our people to have peace."

"He is a good mate."

"Venya, please tell me what ails you so?" I almost beg as we move slowly down the corridor.

She turns her face towards the ground in sorrow. "I found my mate Evya, but it is too late. He is passed from this world." The words were so faint.

"I am sorry my sister," I whisper. "Please do not give up. Please do not fade. I have just found you. I need you here, and my cubs will need you here. There is still hope."

"It will not be the same," she murmured.

"Perhaps you have lost the chance to be with your True-mate, but it doesn't mean you cannot mate," I spoke the truth. We the Pard search for our other half; however, it doesn't mean we always find that other half. There are those that find a mate that is not their other half. While it is true, the bond is not as strong; it is still a monogamous and successful relationship.

"No, Evya, not now...you do not understand...there are so many reasons...and I have not the heart to explain it to you." Tears had begun to fall from her eyes, and pain filled me. I did not wish for my sister to fill this pain.

The doors to the dining hall slid open to reveal Vaako exiting. The man looked as if he'd been ravaged by some horrible disease. His normally impeccable appearance was gone. His hair looked longish and unkempt. Dark circles ran under his eyes, and red rimmed the lids. He looked feverish, and stubble was growing in strange patches along his cheeks and chin. As soon as he saw us it seemed as if his gaze was caught upon Venya. I looked to my sister, and found that she too was focused only on the man now in front of us.

He moved closer, and it seemed as if he was about to speak, but as he came within reach he made a strange grunt and fell forward. Venya cried out and lurched forward to help break his fall and ease him to the ground. He was unconscious. In that instant it hit me. My father had been correct; it had indeed been one of Riddick's Necromonger's meant for Venya's destiny, and the man was lying at my feet.

I'd had Vaako moved to the infirmary, and now Venya stood in the room staring at the sleeping man. Riddick was speaking with Leesel and Tosha. Even standing away from them I could tell the normally calm women were flustered. They did not understand what was happening. No one did. My father entered the waiting area and moved directly to me. I still watched Vaako and Venya silently.

"Evya?" my father murmured. The women had left and Riddick now stood next to my father.

"It makes sense now," I told them. "Why she's ill. She met him and he had another mate. That in addition to his state as a Necromonger would have started the illness. Even he started displaying signs while on Paditia. He didn't mourn for his wife the way most husbands would have. She wasn't his true mate."

"They don't know what's wrong with him," Riddick finally spoke. I could hear the concern...I'm not sure if he even knew it was there. "They say he has a fever, and they've never heard of a Necro having a fever. He shouldn't have a fucking fever, of fucking bloodshot eyes. Of half of the fucking symptoms he has." His voice never rose, but I heard the frustration and worry.

"I wish I could give you more knowledge mate of my daughter, but I have never seen this before." Damiel put his hand on Riddick's tense shoulder. "What does the Elemental say?"

"She didn't fucking know," my love muttered.

I had an idea, and was scared to voice it. I entered the room much to their unhappiness. They were concerned that Vaako had some illness that I could catch that would harm me or my children.

"Eve, Stop, you don't know what's going on! He could be real sick and you could catch it!" Riddick hissed.

I looked at him with a soft smile. "My love, if it's what I think it is, I've already caught what Lord Vaako has." My words terrified him. I did not mean for them to. I laid my hand upon his chest for several moments and then nodded. "His heart has begun to beat," my words startled everyone. "Vaako is starting to live."


	20. Chapter 20

Once the healers knew my suspicions all three began to work over him. That is, they worked until Venya began to growl threateningly at them. I entered the room and shooed the other women out. Venya looked at me from eyes that seemed so lost.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

Her comment brought me back to the day I lay in the bed Vaako now occupied and had growled at Aereon for touching Riddick. "You and I both know that is how we are when we find our mate," I reminded her gently. "We cannot be other than what we are Venya. They are women unattached to a male, you perceive them as a threat. Do you perceive me as a threat?" I kept my tone as neutral as possible.

She looked at me for several moments. "No… I sense that you are safe."

I nodded. "I understand. It is the same way for me when it comes to Riddick. Therefore I shall help you with your mate, and if we need more assistance then Riddick, Tybal, or Pada can help."

Silently we set about stripping the unconscious man. Riddick had entered the room and I knew he was uncomfortable with me being near Vaako. However, he didn't stop me. In fact he helped us turn the man over. It was interesting to me because it meant that Vaako was indeed mated if Riddick didn't feel the possessive jealousy. He had felt it in the other man's presence before. I watched while Venya bathed his body, and only helped when she asked. She seemed to take great comfort in just being near and touching him.

No one bothered us, although I did see Toal enter, view us, nod once and then leave again. When it came time to shave him Venya looked to Riddick for help, and my love did so with no questions asked. Venya watched carefully still grasping the warrior's hand.

My heart ached for my sister, but I also felt great hope. I now knew of three Pard that had found their True Mates outside of our own kind. Maja had found Dr. Colby, although he had not truly bonded back to her. This made me think that normal human males were not as compatible. I had found my Furyan, and we were a good match, if a bit fiery at times. Venya had found Vaako, and had even somehow pulled him back from the line of death that he walked upon. I did not know what he had been before he had joined the ranks of the Necromongers. Somehow I did not think it was mere human.

Finally Vaako was cleaned, covered with a light blanket, and hooked up to a machine that sent liquid protein into his malnourished and dehydrated body. He seemed to sleep peacefully. Riddick and I moved to the door, but before we could exit, leaving Venya and Vaako alone, Vaako's voice, hoarse from his 'illness' broke the silence.

"What has happened my Lord?"

Riddick turned back to him. "Welcome back."

"I feel odd."

I moved closer to him. Venya had stood and looked at him anxiously. "You have returned to the land of the living my friend. No longer can you consider yourself a true Necromonger."

Vaako's eyes widened in shock, and then he looked to the woman at his side. "You have done this?"

"I am sorry," she whispered thinking she had angered him.

"You and my sister have recognized each other Vaako," I explained. "The recognition has somehow made these changes to your body. It was not a conscious effort on anyone's part."

Vaako still stared at my lovely sister as he began to speak, "After the Challenge, on Paditia, I began to feel different. I didn't understand it. Didn't know what was happening to me."

"Every scan tells us you're healthy, and your body is in top shape," Riddick had moved behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he spoke. His hand splayed over my belly. "You are a normal, breathing man."

"It has been so long…" Tears were evident in his voice.

"I shall go," Venya looked as though she would flee.

"No," Vaako's voice rose as she made to move and with amazingly quick reflexes he grabbed her hand. It brought tears to my eyes to his the sheer need for her shining from his dark eyes. "No…" his voice was more gentle now. He pulled her back to him, tugging her down and she crawled onto the bed beside him. She crawled under the blanket and curled into him, his free arm drawing her even closer.

"We shall come back to speak later," I told them. They were already whispering to each other as we left. Once we were out of sight Riddick stopped and pulled me into his arms. "I will not lose my sister now," I murmured in relief.

"I never knew miracles existed until you came into my life…now I just think it's your whole family." Looking up into his eyes I could see that Vaako's return to life had pleased him. I reached up and kissed him, taking my time to taste his lips, tongue, and teeth. When I drew away his normally dark eyes were even darker. "I want you."

"Then you shall have me," I told him, smiling and drawing him with me as I headed towards our chambers nearby.

It felt like it had been forever since Riddick had held me in his arms in this manner. We made it to our chambers, but our lips had not parted. Instead of the rough, demanding kisses I had been expecting, Riddick was lazily claiming my mouth and it felt as if his tongue touched every crevice within. I couldn't stop my hands from gliding over his wide shoulders as he slid me down his body to the floor. I love the feel of his body against mine. There is nothing quite like it…not that I've experienced the feel of men rubbing against me, but I don't want to, unless the man is my Riddick.

His arms were gripped around me, hands clutched in my clothing as if scared I would vanish. Again we were moving, this time towards the bed. I began tugging until finally I felt the give of his shirt. Then he chuckled low in his chest, and he began to join me in the act of disrobing. We didn't rush, there was no need. We took our time, savoring the feel of cloth giving way to heated flesh beneath our fingers.

He leaned back and let his eyes gleam over me for a moment, no sound escaping his lips. "So beautiful…so perfect," he murmured and smoothed his hands down the curves of my sides.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. "Soon I shall be as big as this ship."

"Never," he scoffed. "You're still such a small thing."

I snorted. "Soon my body will burst it will become so large."

Riddick's hands were so gentle as they cradled my belly, and he dropped to his knees in front of me. "You don't realize how incredibly sexy you are with my babies in you. You take my breath away." He trailed kisses around and up my belly and as he stood he lifted my by my hips and laid my softly on the bed then settled himself beside me.

Every action he took was slow, methodical. It was all so unlike him. Every touch of his hands and lips made me feel as if I would shatter into a million pieces. "It has all been so terrifying Riddick. I've never been as scared as when they took me from you." I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

"I know," he whispered, and his voice was harsh. "I know. When you vanished I couldn't breathe, and I was sure my heart stopped. It felt like something sharp and vicious was ripping through me and all I could think of was how was I gonna get you back…and how I was gonna destroy every single one of those fucks." Now his arms were clutching at me. "I need you so much."

"I know…I need you too. I love you Riddick. Love me, take me," I whispered, needing him inside of me as soon as possible. He obliged immediately. I sighed with the feeling of completion as he pushed into my welcoming heat. I always feel so full when we're like this. There is no emptiness when we are merged.

Riddick began a slow dance, pushing into my hot body, and then slowly pulling almost totally out. He repeated this process again and again, taking his time, never changing his pace. Sensations continued to build in both of our bodies, and sweat began to sheen on our skin. He held himself over me so as not to press too fully into my ripening belly, but our flesh still touched. He is so tender this evening. This is a rare occurrence, and while I treasure each time I am with him, I hold this to my heart. Our eyes met and locked, and I did not look away, I wanted my mate to see what I feel for him. Everything he is, everything he has been, and everything he will be…I am a very fortunate woman. I feel a rising crescendo and know that soon I will push over into climax. Riddick has never left me wanting, and I am very pleased to know it is mutual. I have always satisfied my mate.

My legs have tangled around his to hold him closer, and still he presses into me with such purpose. "I love you Eve," he murmurs heatedly, lowering his lips to mine again.

Riddick's mouth on mine covers my cries as I take that step over that huge gulf into mindless pleasure. He follows, his body shuddering against mine. It is not a violent coupling, but it is the first time we've been together since my captivity; the first time since we found out I carry twins. "I love you my Riddick."

Riddick is busy with Toal as they search for a safe planet for the Pard, and my older sister is busy with a healing mate… I find myself back in my viewing area watching the stars passing us by as we travel. I remember the first time I stood on this deck. I still had no idea who I was. I'd only just learned what I was and who my people were. I had just mated to Riddick and still had no idea what any of that really meant. How things do change in such a short period of time. Gone now is that girl who was frightened of so much and so very angry at the universe and all who dwelt within it.

"Sister?" the hesitant voice spoke from the doorway, and I turned, startled because I hadn't realize anyone had entered.

"Zia," I spoke warmly. I loved remembering my little sister. Loved remembering how we used to play together. I moved to her quickly to embrace her. I had not seen her for a bit of time. She'd been spending time in seclusion with her new mate, Cerzad… not that I blamed her one bit. Hell, if I could I'd be in seclusion with Riddick still. "How are you darling one?"

She smiled at me, and I saw true happiness shining in her eyes. "I'm good. Truly. Evya… I… I wanted to thank you."

Now I was puzzled. "What for?"

She shook her head, "Not really thank you… those are the wrong words. I wanted to tell you how very glad and grateful I am that you came home."

At this I smiled softly, "I too am glad I came home. Glad I found home and found my family again." Then sorrow filled me, "But I must admit I cannot help but feel to blame for the destruction of Paditia. I feel it is no coincidence that the Hratha came to the planet so soon after we found it."

Jedzia shook her head, "I don't blame you. None of us do. You saved us, when you could have just taken the Necromongers and left. Even if somehow they followed you there… which I don't believe. I think those…" she shuddered, "people, would have found us eventually. Then we would have truly been extinct, just like that recording said."

I had let my family see the information kept on Caspar regarding the Pard. They had not been any more pleased than I had been. "I thank you for your words little sister, they are a balm on my aching heart," I told her honestly.

"You've given us much Evya," she told me softly. "So very much, and I don't think you even realize it. Not only did you save us from the Hratha, but you brought justice to our mother, and to the loss we suffered when we lost you all those years ago. You gave us justice over Maja. In doing so I found my mate, whom I had despaired of ever finding… and you also brought Venya her own mate. We thought to never find our other halves."

I took her hands into mine, "I grew up knowing nothing of mates. I grew up wanting nothing to do with men. They disgusted me." I led her to some of the soft sitting cushions and we sat down close to each other as we spoke. "When Riddick freed me from the cells on this very ship, and I began to recognize him, I didn't understand what was happening. I knew he was unlike other males. I knew I didn't feel the same revulsion for him but I fought it. It was a rocky beginning for us both. I cannot imagine knowing you're supposed to have a mate and fearing you would never find him. I think perhaps I had it easier not knowing… for in not knowing…"

"You wouldn't have been disappointed if you'd never found him," she finished for me.

I nodded. "Yes. Exactly. Although now I wouldn't trade him, or our times together for anything," I grinned. "I suppose I would like a little more peace and a little less drama."

"I have noticed bad things do seem to follow you," Zia grinned impishly.

"I can laugh about it now, but being kidnapped so many times in my life is truly a pathetic thing I am thinking," I murmured dryly.

"Evya…" her tone had now turned serious. "Are you…"

I leaned in, "What little one? Now you're scared? What's upsetting you?"

"Are you angry that Cerzad is my mate?" she whispered. "Do you hate him?"

I looked at her in shock, but I quickly understood her fears. He'd sent the snake into my hut thinking to kill me after listening to Dame Vaako's manipulations. "I do not hate him Zia, and I am not angry. Cerzad made the mistake of listening and believing the lies of a wicked woman. He should have come to me and asked me and he did not, which does disappoint me, but I hope we are well past that. He has come far to gain both my and Riddick's trust when he sought to protect me from Maja. When Maja drugged me and Cerzad sent the snakes to protect me, he could have turned them on me but did not. Even now he seeks to prove himself to my husband by asking to assist him. Before you mated he was training with the other men. I can honestly say I am proud that he is my sister's mate." I knew then I had picked good words because Zia's face lit up as if the sun was shining down upon it.

"Thank you Evya," she whispered, but now her tone was choked with happiness and a tear fell down her cheek. "I find myself falling in love with him more every day, and it would tear me into pieces if you could not approve."

"Do not ever fear that is the case little one."

"Now I am going to go find him. It has been far too long since I have felt his arms around me," she smiled wistfully.

I chuckled and watched her go. Then I stood, because I too decided it had been far too long since I had been near my Riddick.


	21. Chapter 21

It has taken us three months to find a planet suitable for the Pard to dwell on. We have stopped on so many, met so many other people. We quickly learned how to trade, and we traded labor for goods. After leaving our last trade planet we'd come across this new planet. It was actually perfect for them. We have now been in orbit around the planet for several days while Riddick's people run every test imaginable. I knew what he feared. How was it possible to find a planet so perfect for my people, and so quickly after we started looking? So now they ran their tests, and we waited for permission to go down to the planet.

I was walking the halls, restless and bored, alone in my thoughts. Occasionally I would hear a giggle and I knew they came from either Venya or Jedzia, both bonded with their mates, and both newly wed to the men they were meant for. For the past two weeks the two had been whispering and conspiring, over what I have no idea, but they are full of sunshine and smiles and there is not more a sister could ask for.

My walks are slower these days, as my belly has extended to hold our sons. I can no longer see my feet when I look down, but I see my belly, and I know that what grows inside is a spark of Riddick and me. Riddick. It always comes back to Riddick. For the past week my love had not been behaving as I had become used to. He has been cold and distant. He rarely speaks to me unless I speak first. At first I thought it was because he was so concerned with keeping things going with Vaako changing, my kidnapping and beginning to look for a new home for the Pard. Yet even after we came across the planet we now orbit there's been no change. Thinking of him must have guided my steps, and I find that I've ended up in the command center.

Riddick and Toal look up as soon as I enter the room. "Have you found out anything else about the planet?" I ask.

"It doesn't appear to have any people, indigenous or transplanted, however we really won't know that until we go down there. The air saturations are perfect. There looks to be three to four different seasons, and plenty of material to build with as well as a set of cave systems," Toal shared.

"I see. Does this mean we will be able to go down to the planet?"

Riddick shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's land the flag ship. We'll check it out, see out the Pard feels about it." He begins moving towards the door not even speaking to me.

"Riddick?" I call out.

He raises one eye brow at me.

"I wish to speak with you."

He simply nodded.

We walk silently, and he moves more quickly than I do, but we end up where I was heading which was my viewing room. He has moved to stand at the front, staring off into the stars.

"Is this how we are to be? Separate? Why do you no longer speak to me, Riddick? Why do you shut me out, my love?"

"When we leave this planet, I will be going with the Necromongers. You will remain with the Pard."

I suddenly felt very sick. "What?"

"You heard me, Eve. You and your children have no right to be on this ship with Necromongers. It's no place for you. Your place is with the Pard. My place is not. These people need me to lead them. I killed their last leader, so that means I'm their leader."

"What about what you said? What about finding our own destiny?"

"I know my destiny, Eve. It doesn't include just one woman. I wasn't made for just one woman."

And then it hit me, all of those fears I had when he had first found me in the cells. When I found out who I was. When I found out what I was. When he promised he wasn't like other humans. I felt a smile cross my lips now. I had certainly been the fool. I had believed in him; I had believed in us. And now he thought to drop me off on this planet with my kind and forget I exist. No, I don't think so. He would not have to see my face, or the children I carry, but he would not dictate where I went.

Finally I nodded, "I understand. I too believe I have a destiny."

Before either of us could continue the conversation, if either of us were going to, Venya came to the door. "Evya, would you come with me, I have a surprise for you."

I didn't have the heart to tell my sister that I'd already had quite the surprise, instead I just followed her, and pasted a smile on my face as they threw me a surprise party where they gave me gifts for my unborn children. I let the tears fall, being the only one to realize they were for much much more than gratitude.

Riddick sleeps, not from exhaustion from any form of love making. No, his exhaustion is from avoiding me. I have memorized the coordinates for the new planet the Pard will be dwelling on, but I will not be making this my home. I had told no one of my plans, but Vaako, he could see… that does not surprise me. He is very observant. I have promised him I will take good care of myself. I have promised I will visit. I am not the same naïve girl who met the Necromongers not so long ago. I have matured.

I have spent the last two days putting all of the items for my children on board the small ship which used to belong to some mercenary. It is stocked with all I will need, including food and money. Now Sereath and I will board it and make our departure. I will go to a planet and give birth to my children. I will find a planet where I and my children can have both a life and a future. I do not know what has happened to change my Riddick, but… he is human, and I fear that is the only weakness I can come up with. I pray that Venya does not find that weakness in Vaako.

He does not stir as I slip out of bed. Nor does he stir as Sereath and I exit the room. There is one person I must speak with if I am going to be able to leave. I find him at command.

He turns to look at me and there is something akin to sadness in his eyes. "You are leaving."

"I am."

"Not to join the Pard."

"No."

"I can not explain his behavior."

"Neither can I. But neither will I allow him to make the choice of where to put me when he is done playing with me. I am not some toy."

Toal stepped forward clasping my hand and arm in respect. "You are a true warrior; a true leader."

"I thank you my friend. I will miss you, Toal. Perhaps, one day, our paths might cross again."

"If I find this change in him is unnatural…"

"I know… I know you would fix all. As would any member of my family. Now I must think of myself and my family," I emphasized the word as I caressed my belly. "Please do not alert him for as long as is possible."

Toal simply nodded once.

I turned, moving down the steps and to my ship. Sereath was already on her perch. For a moment I simply sat at the console, eyes closed remembering his love for me. And then I let it go. I flipped the switch and pushed in the coordinates I'd been plotting since I began doing my homework. "Goodbye, my Riddick," I whispered, the babes in my belly tumbling as if saying their own goodbyes. "May you find the happiness you lack now." And then we were gone.

The pain of being separated from Riddick was fierce. I felt as though my heart and body might rip apart. In the end, it was the children in my womb who saved me. Perhaps it was because they shared a part of Riddick, I don't really know, but I do know the pain eased after the first day, as I concentrated on the hearts beating within my womb.

I didn't travel very far from the Pard. The trip would take two weeks either way. The planet I chose wasn't huge or industrial; the towns were small, with both small and large farms. The people were friendly and welcomed a widowed, pregnant woman with open arms. I purchased a small cottage on the outskirts of the town Prosper, with land to plant my own vegetables on. I used more of my funds to purchase a cow for milking, and several chickens, as the land came with a small shed I could use as a barn and a small chicken coop. My last purchase before putting the rest of my funds into hiding was a small comm unit which I could use to contact New Haven, the new Pard home.

I made friends with the neighbors, and began settling in, preparing for my babes.

Months have passed and though I could have been happier, I cannot say I have lacked happiness. I have friends, and my family comes to visit me often. Vaako and Venya have moved to Prosper, and live nearby. She told me yesterday she thinks she is with child. That thought, that possibility, it brought more happiness to my heart.

My hair has grown, as has my belly. The black curls tumble down my back to my bottom, and more often than not I keep it pulled back with leather thongs. I have become quite the gardener, and trade my extras for my other needs. Venya and I have also taken to teaching the children of Prosper. We are teaching them reading, writing and arithmetic. Things I had not learned in my youth, but had learned when with the Necromongers. I'm not sure if the townspeople knew we were different, but I could sense that they were not all humans, so I suppose it didn't really matter.

The night is when I hurt the most. It is when I am alone. It is when I feel the ache, deep inside; telling me my mate is gone. Sometimes there is a feeling of panic and fear that my mate has passed, and I have to assure myself that this hasn't happened. If it had, Toal would have come. So, while I miss the quiet man, I think I am glad he has not made an appearance in my new life.

My family is coming within the week. My children will be born soon, and my father, brother and Jedzia wish to be here with me and Venya.

"Good Morn, Evaine," Shenoba called out to me as she headed for the wooded area out past my land. Shenoba was a lovely woman who made candles and healing salts and salves. I traded with her often, giving her many of the herbs I had begun to grow.

"Good Morn, Shenoba. How are you this day?" I asked, stopping the thoughts that had been filling my head.

"Oh, it is a blessed day, Evaine, a blessed day. My brother, gone for these past ten years has returned today. Tanak has grown strong while away at training. Better still it looks as if our market season will be prosperous. Ships are already coming and landing at the main ports. The guests will make their way through each village and hopefully we shall all sell our wares!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well I am convinced that all of your wares should sell immediately," I told her. She just laughed and continued on.

Venya and I would have a stall at the market. We were selling hand-woven baskets, fresh vegetables, herbs and water-skins that Vaako had made. Sighing, I headed into my cottage to wash my face before Venya arrived.

Our stall was doing very well. We'd sold out of Vaako's water-skins quickly, and the hand-woven baskets were a big hit as well. I had just finished a sale when a large hand landed softly on my shoulder.

I turned to find Asche standing behind me and smiling. Asche was a widower, and Venya and I taught his children. He isn't a large man, but perhaps he's a bit larger than I am. He is kind and thoughtful, and I believe he is in love with me. It pains me that I can not return this love.

"Hello, Asche," I greeted him. "How are you this day? And Daven and Shinny?"

"I'm fine, Evaine. As for my ruffians, they're running around here somewhere. I'm more worried about you," his voice was gentle. "You're due any day now. Should you be standing this much?"

I couldn't help but smile widely at him. "I am fine, Asche. A bit tired, but fine. The twins will not be making their appearance this day."

Suddenly there was a raucous coming towards us, and Asche put himself in front of me, as if to defend me. I admit this warmed my heart towards him. He cradled my hand within his own, as if to make a getaway and take me with him if necessary. We waited and suddenly I wasn't sure I could breathe. The black armor. The expressionless faces. The burnt holes on either side of their necks. Necromongers had come to Prosper and they were in front of me. My legs wobbled, and Asche automatically sensed it, pulling a chair forward with his booted foot and easing me into it.

"Is there something I can help you folks with?" he asked them, as if he was running the stall.

They were silent and slid to the side to let two figures pass. I did not let my eyes focus past Toal. I could not, would not do that to myself after all this time. Toal's eyes found my own, but I could not read what his spoke of.

"Is this your booth?" the all too familiar growl asked.

Asche stuck his chin in the air. "I'm assisting my very good friend."

"Are these all you have left for vegetables? Or do we need to move on to the next village?"

I wanted to snarl, I wanted to sneer. I wanted to tell him yes, this was it, move along… but a small part of me… well, I thought, no, I'll sell it all to him… After I raise the price to twice what it cost before. Anger and spite raged within me. Oh, I knew that nothing I did would hurt him. He'd thrown me aside after all, but, the temptation and desire was there all the same.

Asche had moved over to me, bending to one knee and bracing himself. "Evaine, the visitors would like to know if there are more vegetables. Should I send them along to Antebellum?"

Looking into his blue eyes I knew he wanted me to send them away. He knew this was no ordinary visitor. How could he not? "No, I have more." I sucked in a breath, took Asche's hand and used his strength to stand. I moved forward and finally looked at Riddick. He looked wretched. "You can pay for and take what's here now, but you'll have to come back tomorrow for the rest."

"Why can't we get them now?" he asked.

"They're at my home. Once I get there I'm not coming back out. And I don't allow visitors to the market to my home," I told him simply.

Childish giggling interrupted anything he was going to say as Daven and Shinny wound around the Necros and into the stall, Shinny automatically clinging to my legs. She was an impressionable child, in love with any female who gave her time. She pressed her ear to my belly and was silent. Then she leaned back. "They's sayin's they wanna come sees me soon."

I smiled down at the child. "Not too soon." Then I turned my attention back to Riddick, smile still in place. "If you don't want to wait, Antebellum is sure to have a wide variety of vegetables."

"Not as good as our Miss Eve," Daven said loyally.

"Are we gonna play this game," Riddick asked me.

"This is no game, Riddick. This is my life. You will get back on your ship, today or tomorrow, and leave, and this will still be my life."

"We have things to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"There are reasons…"

"No," I cut him off. "I will not listen to anything more. Reasons, whatever reasons you might have had… are nothing to me. Are you buying these items?"

"Eve…"

"Are you. Buying these. Items?"

This time he didn't speak, he simply nodded, and Asche bagged everything for the Necros. I looked to Toal. "It was good seeing you well, my friend. Asche, will you walk me home?"

"Of course, Evaine. You look exhausted. I told you that you were doing too much."

That evening I sat in my favorite chair in front of the hearth, rocking back and forth slowly. There was a soft knocking at my door, and I knew it was Vaako. "Enter," I called out.

He did so, brushing off his boots on the mat next to the door before moving into the room and taking a seat on the chair across from my own. "Eve?"

I met his worried gaze, smiling tiredly. "I am fine, Vaako, no worries."

"It cannot have been easy seeing him again. Not after all this time and not after how he treated you last."

"I felt as if my heart could possibly explode," I whispered.

"Why did you not send them on their way to Antebellum?"

"I'm selling them the entire stock for double what I charge everyone else."

Now we both sat in silence for several moments. "Will you listen to him?"

"There is nothing to hear," I tell him, but my heart lurches painfully.

"May I speak openly?"

"Of course you can! You are my brother and my friend!"

"I believe you should let him speak. I believe you should listen to what he has to say. If he tries to force you to do something against your will, you will have our help standing beside you, but perhaps he will be able to explain why his feelings changed?"

And there was the problem. That thought had run through my mind several times since seeing him. Perhaps I could find out why he no longer loved me. Was it worth sitting with him? Listening to his voice? Was it worth knowing that, just to watch him turn and walk away again? "I will consider it," I whispered. And this was as far as I could go. I could not make promises.

When the morning came my heart still lay heavy in my chest, but my children spun busily in my womb. It was almost as if they knew he was near and the thought that they might made my whole body ache with sadness. This is how I knew I would listen to his words. I could not turn him away without hearing him, not with his children lying beneath my heart. Vaako and Venya came to my cottage early to help package the vegetables for the Necromongers. With the money I would make we would travel to Antebellum to purchase any extras needed for the Pard. The Pard were growing their own for the most part, but there were still some items they had need to buy.

Soon we were ready and we began our short trek to my market stall.

There was what appeared to be a standoff at my stall. Riddick stood, toe to toe with Asche, Shenoba's brother Tanak holding Asche back while Toal stood stoically behind Riddick.

"What is happening?" I asked as we reached them.

"This man," spit Asche, "this man tries to be too familiar with you! He says he is your husband."

And now I could only sigh. His pain was my fault. I never thought to see Riddick again, so I'd said I was widowed. Now the lie would come to light, and while I did not care that I was caught in an untruth, I did care that it would hurt my friend. "He is my husband, Asche," I stated simply, my eyes never leaving his. "He no longer wanted me, our paths were no longer meant to travel together… it was easier to pass as a widowed woman than as a woman who lived in purgatory."

Asche moved to me, placing his hands on either side of my face, and staring down into my eyes. "No wonder," he murmured quietly. "No wonder even after all this time your heart has not healed. If you were simply widowed your heart could have healed and let go, but with your husband still living, not releasing you fully…"

"For my kind, Asche, once mated…"

His eyes closed, but then he nodded, "And now so much is clear."

"If my heart had been free to love, it would have found yours," I told him, believing it completely. "If ever my heart is free to love…"

"I must go," he told me. "I promised Shinny and Daven that we would go swimming today."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled widely. I still had not been able to really swim since coming to Prosper. I did soak my legs on occasion though.

"Perhaps I will see you tomorrow?" his voice was full of hope.

It was easy to give him a smile, "I am sure of it."

Riddick was still silent as Asche moved away, but Vaako and Venya both called out their goodbyes. Then Vaako turned to Riddick and Toal. "It is good to see you again. It has been too long," he told the men.

Venya and I had begun to set up the stall. The men were speaking but I was not paying attention to any of them. Honestly I wanted this over with. I was tired, and I ached. My emotions were scattered and if I were to hear Riddick's words, then I wanted to hear them quickly and then have him leave just as quickly. Finally, I turned and looked at the one man I hadn't yet spoken to. "Tanak, Shenoba had told me you'd grown in your strength but I do believe you've grown four inches in height as well!"

Even though he'd been gone training to be a warrior, he'd made several very short trips home in the time I'd been living in Prosper. He blushed a deep red at my words, before speaking. "I would say it was in something they were feeding me, but not everyone grew so tall," he sounded surprised.

"You do your father proud," I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat. Their father had passed away a month past. He had been my first friend in Prosper, Kane Mana. I'd bought my land from him and he'd told me that even though my father was close, he would keep watch in my father's absence.

"And look at you! Your belly seems about to burst with your young!"

I ran my hands over my stomach and laughed. "Yes, I have often thought they might actually do that!"

"I must go, I promised Shenoba I would help her gather her ingredients."

"Go, give her my love."

I realized everyone behind me was silent as the tall youth ran off so I turned to face them. Venya was held in Vaako's loose embrace, Toal stood comfortably and relaxed and Riddick leaned back against my stall watching me from goggled eyes. I don't know why, but in that one moment of strange silence I realized someone was missing. "And where is Aereon?" I asked, I hadn't seen the Elemental the day before either.

Both Riddick and Toal grimaced. Riddick sneered before he answered, "She's gone."

"The Air Elemental is no longer with us," Toal answered more fully.

That struck me as strange. The woman had always seemed to know her place. She had always had plans for the Necromongers. She had always had plans for Rid… and I think that is when it struck me, and I do mean it struck me. I felt as if I'd been slapped in the face. I didn't need to hear Riddick's words to know the crux of what had happened. Aereon… the Elemental had done something to take my love from me. I hadn't even known that was possible… that an Elemental had that type of power. I felt as if my world had become a vacuum, everything was being sucked from it, including oxygen and I started to see black around the edges of my vision. I drew in a deep breath of air and let it out shakily. I had to get out of there. I had to get to somewhere private immediately.

"I need to go home," I stated with a calm I did not feel. "I will return later and I will hear what you wish to say," I directed towards Riddick. I began walking slowly. I really don't have many speeds which I can move at. I was fortunate enough that the tears did not start to fall until I hit the tree-line. I had felt so many different feelings for Aereon as the time passed. At first I'd felt such gratitude, she had been the one to tell me what I was, who my people were. But I also remembered after Paditia had been destroyed, and right before I'd been kidnapped. She'd been angry at the time I spent with Riddick. She'd thought he should be doing more important things.

Sobs began to rack my body as I realized everything the Elemental had ended up taking away from me. I fell to my knees, hitting hard, a jolt going through my belly and the twins. It hurt, but it just made me cry harder. My hands clawed at the ground, just grasping for anything to hold onto. Arms came around me, pulling me into an embrace I hadn't felt in far too long. He tucked my head under his chin and just held on to me.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… I'm so sorry I was so weak…" he whispered. "They have this thing, we didn't know about it, Air Elementals have this thing, I shouldn't have been so weak…"

I couldn't stop crying, nor could I stop my hands from clutching at his shirt holding him close. "I want to go home…"

"Okay, okay, I'll carry you there," he soothed. "Your knees are bleeding," he was still babbling, it let me know he was as unprepared as I was. Still, he lifted me easily and began to walk towards my cottage. I should have known he would have already known where it was. Once he got me into the cottage and seated in one of the chairs in my sunny kitchen he began looking around for first aid supplies.

"They're under the last cabinet," I told him, pointing to said cabinet.

He was gentle as he doctored my knees, and it was only a few moments before he began to speak. "Three weeks ago I had a strange dream. It was of Furya, and a woman, one of the leaders of Furya. I've seen her before. She told me I'd been led from my path, and it was time I learned of the deceptions I was being led under. I woke up and it was as if a cloud had been lifted. Turns out Air Elementals can bend the air; since words carry on the air it effects your beliefs, and emotions. Fuck, I don't know how it works exactly. Bitch was basically brainwashing me and I never knew it. Never saw it."

I sat silently, Riddick kneeling between my knees; he pressed soft kisses to both bandaged appendages.

"We dumped her on some planet, pissed her off, and turned around heading back for New Haven. All I could think was that I had to find you. And I didn't know how. I didn't know how to find you, or if you'd even forgive me… you've always forgiven me everything, but this… this is something I couldn't count on."

He was right. I'd always forgiven him everything, but then he'd done the same for me. Would I hold this against him? It wasn't like he could control this? Hell, not even Toal had known Elementals had that capability. Before I could consider anything else I felt an intense pain in my lower abdomen, and bent over with a moan. Looking down, we both see that my water had broken. Our babies were coming.


End file.
